The Right Partner
by rockofmarduk
Summary: During a raid at a Hydra base, Captain America is captured and held prisoner by the Red Skull who plans on converting him to his side. But things don't work out as planned. You can't control everything, not even who you fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

Author's Note: With the great reviews I'm getting from my story "Like a Phantom Limb" I've been inspired to write a longer story about this interesting couple. The story takes place between the end of the video game "Captain America Super Soldier" and before Bucky's death in the movie. Their will be other couples showing up as the story continues.

**Prologe: Cube Your Desires **

Johann Schmidt had a problem.

Yes that's right, Johann Schmidt a.k.a the Red Skull, leader of Hydra and future ruler of the world had a problem. And it was getting more problematic each day.

The form of his problem was a man dressed in red, white and blue, the color's of his nation's flag, wings on his helmet and carried a shield made of unknown properties. His name was Captain America, and he was the main scorce of Schmidt's headache today.

Once again the Captain and his crony's, now known as the Howling Commandos had destroyed another of his bases this one being the former castle home of Baron Heinrich Zemo, containing weapons, amution, and prototypes, as well as the legendary creature the Sleeper whose power and origins were still unknown. But what really pissed him off was that there were pieces of his up and coming project, the Valkaryie were being stored at the base, and with those gone he'd have to wait another six months for them to be rebuilt and his project to get off the ground.

"Damm that Man!" Schmidt shouted slaming his fist into the arm of his chair and as he did so break the chair's arm into piece's. "He has the power of a god and yet he use's it to help the weak and spinless instead of overthrowing them and taking what is rightfully his."

The Red Skull got up out of his chair and began pacing back and forth across the room, muttering to himself about the stupidness of the American. He began cursing the day he didn't listen to Dr. Zola's advice about killing Dr. Erksine after he himself had been changed. He had been to shocked by the changes his body had been through and had only thought about himself and torturing Dr. Erksine for his faliure. He didn't realize that the American's had found out about the doctor's research and had sent in a team to rescue him. And now because he had waited to long there was another super soldier running around giving him nothing but grief these past few years.

It also didn't help matters that he was starting to have feelings towards his American pain-in-the-ass. It had all started when a couple of his soldiers had captured an American vehicle getting a little to close to his base. It turns out to be a couple of privates who had gotten separated from their unite and had been trying to track them down. After taking the soldiers prisoner his own men had looted the truck and found two of the Captain America's movies. One was called 'Captain America Sands of War', and the other one was Captain America Victory over Berlin'. Schmidt himself had actually sat down with his men and had watched both movies. At first Schmidt laughed along with his men at how rediculous the american was in his costume and character. Even Dr. Zola laughed at Dr. Erksine's failed project.

But no one was laughing when the America himself broke into their secret base and freed all their pow's from their cages. Schmidt had watched him from the security tower and was amazed at the speed and grace that, that man carried. Then there was their confrontation on the gangwalk when Schmidt first showed his true face. That was the first time Schmidt had met the Captain in person and found himself tantalized with those blue eyes of his. He had first noticed them on the film screen but didn't know what their color was, but they were so bright and full of strength and hope that Schmidt found himself watching those movies in the privacy of his own room. Only Zola knew about it, and although Schmidt told him he watched them to learned more about the American's fight style, he scenced that Zola didn't fully believe him.

And he'd be right. He knew Zola would keep his strange obsession with the Captain a secret for fear of his own life, but the rest of his men. He doubted it. Men having feelings for other men was considered an abomination, an act against god and law, and he knew what happened to those who were found out.

Schmidt sighed and stopped his pacing and looked towards his most prized possession. The Tesseract. The cube was shinning an electric blue light around the room as it sat in it's protective casing.

Schmidt walked up to the case and lifted the lid and sat it gently on the table. Reaching down with his gloved hand he picked up the Tesseract and gentle lifted it up towards his face. The eerie blue light cast shadows across the Red Skulls face making him look more dark and devilish then he appeared. Examining his treasure the Skull sighed again. "Too bad you couldn't tell me what to do about my little problem hmm?"

The Skull was about to put the cube back, when sparks of electricity began shooting out of the cube and running up and down and all around the room. The Skull watched in shock and awe as a beam of light went straight up towards the celing and created a distorted looking image above the Skull's head. Like watching a film on the big screen it showed a man all dressed in black leather bowing towards the Red Skull sitting on a throne, before taking his place beside the Skull. He had the blood red symbol of Hydra on both the front of his uniform as well as on a black shield he carried on his right arm. Reaching up, the man in black removed his helmet from his head and shock out his blond hair, before reaching down to place a passionate kiss on the Red Skull's lips. As the figure lifted his head back up, the real Red Skull was shocked to see who it was behind the mask.

Captain Steven Rogers, Captain America!

As the image faded and the light returned to the cube the Skull just stared in shock at what he had seen. "It.. It seems that you have answered my question." Schmidt managed to stammer out as he placed the cube back into it's proper case and closed the lid. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity staring at the blank wall in front of him, just staring as his mind came to decision.

"If I can't beat him," The Red Skull muttered. "Perhapes I can break him. After all every future King needs a consort to rule with and he is possibly the only one worthy enough to stand by my side." The Red Skull licked his lips as a plan started forming in his head. "He and I are like gods to these mere mortals but he still believes in protecting these fools from themselves. That mean's I'll have to teach him the proper way... my way. To hell what everybody else thinks if this be my destiny. If what the Tesseract has showen me to be true then the Captain will join us and the future will be ours!"

Just then there was a knock at Schmidt's office door. "Enter!" Schmidt snapped, angry that his thoughts had been interupted. A young man in his early or late twenty's with blond hair and blue eyes stepped into the office. His name was Seargent Eric Koenig a rising member in the Hydra organization even though he had only been with them six months.

"Herr Schmidt, Doctor Zola told me to keep you updated on Project Master Man." The young man said softly.

"Well, what the hell is it!" Schmidt shouted makeing the young man cringe.

"Uh.. yes sir, Doctor Zola said that they have finished the serum sir but they still need a comparable blood sample to stabilize it. He was hoping you could help them with that." Seargent Koenig said as he looked nervously at the man towering above him.

A sneer spread across the Skull's face. "So Zola needs a stable blood sample does he?" Koenig nodded his head as the Skull chuckled. "Tell Herr Zola I'll be down in a minute," Koenig nodded as he turned and ratherly quickly dashed out the door. As the Skull looked back towards the cube glowing quietly in it's case, his sneer turned into a nasty smile.

"Yes my good Doctor, you'll get all the blood that you require and I'll get what I desire. And all from the same person." The Skull chuckled as he headed out the door. "Beware my Captain, I am coming for you."


	2. Chapter 1: Star Spangled Hero

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 1: Star Spangled Hero **

"Bucky Get Down!"

James Buchanan Barnes a.k.a Bucky found himself being shoved violently down into the mud as a bomb shell exploded right behind him. Lifting his dirt covered face up he smirked at the face of his savior. " Hey that's my line Cap. Shouldn't you be laying here face first in the mud."

His savior was the one and only Captain America a.k.a Steven Grant Rogers, America's super soldier and Bucky's best friend. It was still hard for Bucky to believe that this man was once a scrawny, sickly and short young man who never back down from a fight and risked possible jail time for lying on his army papers.

Grinning Cap held out his hand and helped Bucky out of the mud. "If it wasn't for me saving your butt, you'd be covered in something a lot worse then mud."

Bucky chuckled as he wiped some mud from his face. "If it wasn't for this war I'd be covered in beautiful girls by now."

"Hey are you lady's done yapping? We still have a battle to win here!"

Cap and Bucky turned to the sound of the voice, bellowing across the battle field. It belonged to Timothy Dugan, affectionately called 'Dum Dum' by his comrades, who was leading the charge towards their enemy's who were trying to regroup but having difficulties moving through the mud. Dugan's "Wahoo" call alerted the Hydra soldier's to the enemy's approach and they began running in circles trying to get their act together.

Captain America slapped Bucky gentle on the shoulder. "Come on Buck. Can't let Dugan and the others have all the fun now can we?"

Bucky grinned as he picked up his fallen gun. "Nope, we can't have that at all." Bucky began running towards the battle. "Come on Cap , last one to get a Hydra soldier has to do the others laundry for a week."

Rogers laughed as he took after his friend and into the fray. By then James Falsworth had grabbed three canisters of smoke grenades and had thrown them into the field blinding the Hydra troops, who fired their gun's off like mad hoping to hit one of the Commandos. Using his shield, Steven counter attacked by sending the bullets fired at them, and reflecting back at the Hydra soldiers before using his shield to bash in some Hydra heads.

Meanwhile Jacques Dernier had quickly separated from his fellow Howler's to plant explosive charges as close as he possibly could to the enemy tanks without being seen. Ducking behind a large mound of dirt, Jacques stuck his fingers in his ears and waited. No sooner had he done that then a huge explosion erupted, making the ground shake under the soldiers feet. Using this as a distraction Captain America used his shield like a boomerang, throwing it and knocking out the remainder of the Hydra troops and then regrouping with the rest of the Howling Commandos.

"Well Cap," Bucky chuckled as he looked at the fallan Hydra soldiers. "Looks like I'll have laundry duty this week."

Later...

"Seriously why can't bad guys pick a warm, dry place to pick their battles?" Gabriel Jones grumbled as he examined the aftermath of their battle. "Why is it always rocky, wet and muddy places. Why not Hawaii or Tahiti?"

"Because like any good snake they need a good rock to go hide their scaly behinds under" Dugan laughed.

"I thought it was because Schmidt needed the wetlands to keep that disgusting skin of his from drying up?" Jim Morita joined in and got the others laughing with them. All except Rogers who visibly flinched at the very mention of Schmidt's name. Not that he was scared of the man, far from it. But a strange uneasiness came over him whenever he heard, saw or even thought about the man. And he still wasn't even sure why? Sure he was a disturbing sight with his red skeletonized face and dark evil eyes, but still it wasn't fear that made him cringe. What was it?

Cap's thought's were then interrupted by a new voice joining the group.

"Alright you bunch of chorus girls, listen up! We still have a war going on, so get your butt's over here!" Colonel Chester Philips their commanding officer had just arrived in his private jeep, accompied by Seargent Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. Steven blushed slightley when he saw Carter approach them. She was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was the first woman with whom Steven actually had feelings for and she apparently for him. Bucky lightly nugged Steven's elbow with his own, a knowing smile playing across his lips. Steven smiled back before turning to Peggy.

"Your late again Captain. You were supposed to meet us at the rondaview point half an hour ago. What kept you?" She said with a knowing look on her face.

Rogers knew she was teasing him but played along. "Oh you know how hard it is to get a ride around here." Steve smiled at her and she smiled back. They where so close to one another they could almost kiss, but their moment was interrupted by Colonel Philips.

"Rogers, stop trying to seduce Seargent Carter and get over here."

Steven and Peggy both blushed when they noticed that everyone was watching them with knowing grin's on their faces. "S..sorry sir." Both muttered as they returned to the Colonel's jeep where everyone else was stationed around. Stark had already taken out a map and was using the jeep as a table top to lay it out.

"As far as we can figure, Schmidt's new factory is located somewhere in this general area," Howard motioned with his hand an area on the map where a large forest was located. "Unfortunately we still don't have the exact location of the building, and the last thing we want to do is get your guy's lost in that jungle."

Steven nodded, agreeing with Stark's decision. "All right, what would you like us to do?"

"At the moment nothing." Colonel Philips interrupted. "We've got a man on the inside letting us know of Schmidt's plans. All we need is for your men to sit and be ready for the time to attack." The Colonel glanced at Rogers. "Think you and your Commando's will ready by then Captain?"

Captain Roger's stood at attention and saluted the Colonel. "Yes sir, the Howling Commandos will always be at the ready."


	3. Chapter 2

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 2: He Will Come To Us **

Author's note: Some of the story and incidents, revolves around the Captain America Super Soldier game. I enjoyed the game so if your interested you should try it.

A round stone table stood in the darken room, the only light allowed in was from the windows themselves as they reflected the strange swirly patterns and writings that were carved into the ancient rock. The four men and two woman that sat around the table waited impatiently for the latest news from the front.

One could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

At the head of the table was Johann Schmidt, who lend back in his chair and glanced around at the party assembled. Dr. Arnim Zola, head Hydra scientist sat at his right flipping through papers, notes and sketches for future projects and weapons yet to be developed. Sitting beside the doctor was Madame Hydra a.k.a Ophelia Sarkissian, a strikingly beautiful woman with dyed green hair that fell to her shoulders and some of it falling over the left side of her face. It wasn't a fashion statement, but to hide a horrible burn mark that had resulted in a fight with Captain America. As the former warden at castle Zemo, Madame Hydra was as cruel and as ruthless as any of her fellow comrades.

At the other end of the table sat Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, head of the security forces and wielder of the infamous Satan's Claw. It had taken about three month's for the Baron to heal since his own personal battle with Captain America. After shocking the American with his Satan's Claw the two had plummeted from the top of one of the castle's beak's and had landed pretty hard on the solid ground below them. The Baron had not forgotten that humiliating battle and had been planning his revenge ever since he had woken up in the infirmary.

On the other side of Schmidt sat Susan Scarbo a.k.a Mother Night, nicknamed by the new cadets of Hydra for she only trained the newbies at night. She believed that by training in darkness, fear and pain that one could learn true discipline and power. She had already taken the worst that Hydra had to offer and had made them into the best and most frighting soldiers that the world had ever seen. She was a really beauty too, with her long red,black hair and dark eyes, she used her beauty as a tool when breaking the will's and soul's of men, along with the other violent tool's of her trade.

The last person sitting at the table beside Mother Night was Werner Von Strucker, the oldest son of Baron Von Strucker. Striking in appearance to his father, Werner was also part of Hydra's security force and second in command to his father. Blond haired, blue eyed and full of arrogance, he believed himself to be the ultimate in human perfection and carried himself as if he was a god. That was probably why he glared at Schmidt so openly from across the table. To him Schmidt has a freak that needed to be put down in order for the true master's "the Struckers" to take command of Hydra. The only thing stopping him was his father, who didn't share his son's enthusiasm to take the Red Skull out. The Skull knew this and smirked back at Werner, knowing full well there was nothing he could do about it. Without Schmidt and his plan's Hydra would fall within a year of Strucker's rule. None of the people in this very room could stand the other but all were united in one common goal, to rule the world and all those in it. But first they had to stop Captain America. Everyone in the room wanted the Captain dead, all except Schmidt and Dr. Zola. Zola for his continuation of the Master Man project needed living tissue and blood samples from him, and Schmidt for his own personal reasons. Zola everyone understood, he was a scientist after all, but why the Skull wanted him alive nobody understood. And that was why everyone sat there glaring at one another, their temper's boiling, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Before the tension in the room could snap Eric Koenig stepped in carrying the report that they had been waiting for. He immediately noticed the stances of everyone in the room and quickly got to the report. "Sirs, madame's, I have the newest intel from the front." Everyone looked in his direction. "Apparently Captain America and his group the Howling Commando's have taken out the troops we sent to protect our next shipment of parts for the Valkyrie. Thankfully they have yet to get to the factory itself, so it buy's us some time to.."

"To do what?" Baron Strucker snapped from his side of the table. "To sit and watch as that American blows up another one of our factory's! You fool."

Eric nervously cleared his throat. "Sir I was just thinking.."

"I don't care what you are thinking! You are paid to work not think!"

"Calm yourself Baron," Said the Red Skull interrupting the Baron's rant. "Koenig was just telling us what we were all waiting to hear. Now that we know that the American's in the vicinity we can plan our coarse of attack."

Baron Strucker muttered something under his breath and sat back down in his chair.

Schmidt continued."Now I know that none of you like the plan I've put forward, but it is the best one that will bring to us the American alive."

"What I don't understand is why we should bring him in alive at all?" Spat Madame Hydra,"I would rather see his head mounted on a pole with birds pecking at his eyes than let that man live."

Dr. Zola turned to Madame Hydra and put on his most pleasant face. "My dear Madame Hydra, I know your anger towards the Captain is unyielding but without the Captain's special blood we would not be able to complete project Master Man...

"Oh no, not again with this Master Man plan of yours?" Werner groaned from across the table. "Didn't the last time we tried to get the Captain's blood for this stupid project of yours it cost us a castle and half of our army to do it? Not to mention that creature..what did you call it... ahh yes the sleeper. Didn't we lose that as well do to your stupidity?"

Dr. Zola scowled at the boy for mocking his work. Even Madame Hydra and Werner's own father gave him a look of disapproval. Mother Night however intervened before things could get ugly.

"If I might say Dr. Zola's plan has merit. To kill the American outright, we would lose not only the Super Soldier serum but any information we could gather from him about our enemy's. Of course he'll be defiant, but I'm sure with my persuasive skills and perhaps a little help from Madame Hydra I'll be able to get him to open up." That last bit was said with an evil smirk growing on her face and a hand brushing lightly against the Red Skull's arm, which he immediately pulled away.

Madame Hydra smiled at the thought of inflicting the long overdue pain towards the Captain. "Well if that will be the case then I'll gladly agree to the plan." She smiled at the doctor who in turn looked away blushing slightly.

"Well then I guess it's all down to you Baron and your son. What do you say?" The Red Skull leaned forward in his chair waiting for an answer.

Baron Strucker nodded,"If it means getting my revenge against that American dog then I will agree to it and so will my son." Baron Strucker glared at the boy who tried his best to not be imitated by his own father, but at the sound of the Baron's Satan Claw tapping across the table he soon lost his nerve and nodded in agreement.

"So", Baron Strucker sighed at his son's cowardice, "Now that it's agreed, how exactly are we going to lead him to us?"

An evil smile formed across the Red Skull's face as he leaned forward, casting dark shadow's across his features. Everyone leaned away from him as he spoke.

"We will not go to him Baron. He will come to us."


	4. Chapter 3 The Welcome Wagon

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 3: The Welcome Wagon **

The air was crisp and cool when Captain America and his band of Commandos arrived at their designated spot. The Hydra factory they've been looking for had been finally found, thanks to Gabe Jones and Morita listening in on to Hydra's radio frequency.

Looking down from the hillside, Captain America watched as the ten to twenty Hydra troops that remained on base, march back and forth, working on various projects and loading them up on trucks. "Hmm, looks like whatever Hydra's working on their doing double time to finish. Must be something important. Strange that they didn't bring more men to finish it?" Cap thought to himself as he returned to his unit positioned at the bottom of the hill. Seeing Cap's return, Bucky jogged up to him grinning.

"Looks like were in luck Cap. There aren't as many Hydra troops here as at the other bases."

"That's because were annihilating the bastards, right Cap?" Dugan chimed in followed by the other Commando's.

"Yea.. maybe..?" Steve tried to sound confident, but something wasn't right. Sure they had taken out plenty of Hydra soldiers to decimate their rank's but still, it was a big installation that acquired a lot of manpower to run. And to leave so few troops to protect this place after they had hit all the others. No. Something was wrong.

Turning back Steve addressed his men. "Okay guy's listen up. Even though we've only seen a few Hydra personnel doesn't mean that there aren't more lurking about. It might even be a trap. That's why me, Bucky, Dugan, Falsworth and Dernier will go down and scout out the area first before any of you come down. Jones, keep monitoring their transmissions, see if you can find out what they've been working on. Morita, keep a lookout up on the hill. If you see trouble, alert us and give us cover if we need it. The rest of you, stay within the tree line and out of sight. We'd need to make a quick retreat if things get ugly. Alright everyone understand their orders?"

Everyone nodded. Cap smiled. "Alright guy's move out."

Everyone grabbed their things and did exactly as they were ordered. As the larger group of Commando's headed for the tree's, the smaller group headed down the hill and towards the base, gun's at the ready. Bucky loaded his sniper rifle and glanced around before speaking to Steve.

"So, you really think it's some sort of trap?" He asked. Steve nodded.

"So few soldiers for such a huge factory. Nope, there has to be more. Most likely hiding waiting for us to show up."

"Yea well won't they be in for a surprise when I jam this big boy up their asses." Dugan said grinning as he held up his newest toy. A weapon stolen from Hydra a few month's ago was now Dugan's best friend. It was a large two handed long cannon like gun that shot out an electric current that blasted anything in it's way to pieces. "I swear if this gun was a woman I'd marry her."

Falsworth laughed at seeing his friend so happy. "Oh really Dugan, if that were true what would you do with your wife?"

Dugan shrugged. "Don't know. It's to bad my wife wasn't here. With mussel's like her's she'd have beaten all of Hydra by now."

The Commando's struggled not to laugh out loud as Captain America hushed them to be quiet. "Common fellas. Were almost there so we go silent from here on now".

As the group made their way towards the factory gates, they didn't notice that they were being watched from bushes. Two figures, a male and a female emerged from behind them.

" Andreas their here! Contact father immediately!" The female figure snapped at the male figure and he grabbed his radio.

"Fenris to Baron, Fenris to Baron, the eagle has landed! I repeat the eagle has landed!"

000

Entering the factory grounds, the place looked almost deserted. The only sound's were of the machinery still at work, pumping out smoke from it's smokestacks.

" I do not like this." Jacques whispered to the others. "Where did all the men go? They were here one minute, than the next gone. "

"I don't know?" Cap whispered back, keeping his shield up in front to protect him and his men "But keep close just in case." Everyone held their gun's close, keeping an eye out for anything that moved.

"Ah, Captain America welcome to our factory. I trust your journey was pleasant?" A booming voice spoke from out of know- where causing the Commando's to jump, especially Cap who felt a shiver go up his spine. That voice sounded way to familiar.

The doors to the factory opened wide revealing more then just the few soldiers they had seen earlier, but more than a hundred or so heavily armed soldiers dressed in black armor and ready for combat. At the front of the soldiers stood a tall man dressed in a green Hydra uniform ,wearing a monocle on his right eye, a scar across the left side of his face and a bald head. He wore a strange metal shoulder guard on his right shoulder that was connected to his right arm which he kept behind his back. He had the look and feel of someone from nobility, someone Steven recognized right away.

Captain gasped. "Strucker!"

"Ahh I see you remember me. How fortunate ... for you. If you remember me then surley you remember this." Strucker removed his right hand from behind his back reveling his rebuilt Satan Claw. A horrible weapon that took the place of his right hand it had the power to shock the life out of his victim's, something Cap was all to familiar with. A spark of redish purplish electricity shot out from between the Baron's iron finger tips. Cap's eyes widened.

"I see by the look in your eyes you do remember. I'm glad, for this will be the final thing you see before you and your men die."

With that said Strucker and his troops charged.


	5. Chapter 4 Satan's Claw

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

Author's Note: A couple of people have mentioned a few spelling error's in my stories. Just to let you know I use to have a spell checker but thanks to a computer virus, it and few other things got wiped. I'm using the dictionary and other computer programs until I get a new spell checker so there might be a few mistakes here and there so bare with me.

**Chapter 4: Satan's Claw **

Steven was use to pain.

Ever since he was a little kid he had been beaten and bullied by others who thought he was too small and too weak to fight back. He'd always prove them wrong by not giving in to their abuse. Even though he never won any of those fight's he always felt like he won a major victory against those who told him to stay down. And almost everyday he'd come home to the orphanage where he was living with a black eye, a bloody nose,a cut lip and to a worried Bucky who'd sweared revenge on the bastards that hurt him. Years later nothing had changed, he still got beat up, Bucky still looked after him and he still felt like a winner despite the bruises he received for his efforts. Only three thing have changed since then...

A) him and Bucky weren't children anymore.

B) the day's of living at the orphanage were long since gone.

And C) Steve was no longer the small, weak and sickly little guy he'd been a couple of years ago thanks to Dr. Erskine's formula.

But for Steven the pain never ends, especially not with Baron Von Strucker shocking him with a hundred or so volts of electricity from that hellish Satan Claw of his. Captain America was sent flying backwards through the air, across the battle field and skidded across the ground, landing right at Dugan's feet.

"You all right bugs?" He asked, helping Rogers quickly back onto his feet.

Despite the pain radiating from his left shoulder, Steve deflected a blast from an energy gun aimed at him and Dugan with his shield. Rogers winced a little and touched his shoulder gently with his fingers. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. Not wanting to worry Dugan and the rest he put on his most charming smile. "I'm fine Dugan. Just a couple bruise's that's all. Go help the others alright?"

Dugan didn't look all that convinced but did as he was asked. Steven then turned back around to face Strucker who was charging right towards him. Strucker swung at him with his Satan Claw, the electricity in the air made Steven's hair stand straight up. Rogers ducked the claw and using his shield gave an uppercut to Struckers chin. Before the Baron had a chance to shake the blow off, Cap punched him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then grabbed Strucker by his claw-arm, twisting it, before ramming his kneecap into Struckers gut again. Finishing the job Cap took the Baron's Satan Claw in both hands and slammed his open palm right into Struckers own face, shocking him. Strucker screamed out as electricity poured into his skull and sent him reeling onto the ground. Captain America stood over the Baron watching him as he tried to gather his strength to stand up and fight again.

"Had enough yet Strucker?" Rogers asked between panting breaths. "Are you ready to surrender?"

Wolfgang growled up at Captain America as he struggled to get up. "Me? Surrender? To the likes of you? An American dog covered in filth, so gaudy and common like your country? You must be mad."

"At least I'm not mad enough to join the likes of the Red Skull."

A chuckle emerged from Strucker as he lay there in the dirt. "Not yet you don't." He snarled as he smiled wickedly at the Captain.

Steve was confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Before he had a chance to ask, a bolt of yellow energy came form out of know where and hit Cap right in the back, sending sprawling to the ground.

"STEVE!" Bucky shouted across the battle field as he watched his friend get hit from behind. He tried to get to Rogers but there was too many Hydra agents fighting and shooting for him to get near.

Thankfully Steve stirred back to life and using his shield managed to slowly prop himself up to his feet.

"Leave our Father alone!" Two young voices shouted followed by another blast of the yellow beam. This time Captain America was ready and protected himself with his shield. Once the light had dispersed Steve peered out from behind to get a good look at his attacker's. He was quite surprised to see two teenagers, a boy and a girl, about seventeen years old standing beside each other, their hands clasped together. They were both distinctively twins with blond hair and blue eyes, and both were wearing the same dark green uniform and red patch of Hydra, though the girl's uniform was much more revealing.

"Hello Captain America. Let us introduce ourselves." The boy said with a sneer. "My name is Andreas Von Strucker and this is my twin sister Andrea Von Strucker."

"Your Baron Struckers children?" Cap said with disbelief. How could Strucker let his own children fight in this war? What kind of father was he?

"Are you surprised Captain?" Andrea asked in a flirtatious manner. "Even men like my father are allowed the privilege of having children."

The elder Strucker roled his eyes at the mention of having kids and managed to get to his feet. "You see now you American dog. You are outnumbered and outmatched. It is you who should be surrendering." Turning to his children he smiled. "Show him my children. Show him what happens when you insult the name of Von Strucker."

Both of the twins smiled evilly at the Captain. "As you wish father." With their hands still joined together, an electric pulse of yellow light began forming in each of the other hands. Firing simultaneously at Cap he found he had a hard time trying to dough their combined attacks. He also noticed that the Strucker Twins never let the others hand go, not even for a moment.

"Their power must only work when their joined together, otherwise their powerless." Steve thought as he tried to maneuver himself out of the line of fire. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to avoid getting slashed in the leg by one of the light blasts. "Damn that hurt! I have to get them separated or else I'm a gonner."

Thinking quickly Steve made a fake dodge to the left, forcing the twins to shoot in that direction. Before the Struckers knew what was happening, Rogers dodged right of the blast and hurled himself and his shield right at the twin's with just enough force to knock them apart and send them flying in opposite directions.

"Cap we have to get out of here!" Bucky shouted from across the field scattered with dead or injured Hydra soldiers. "One of these bastards managed to call for reinforcements before we could stop him. The place is going to crawling with troops in minutes."

"Get back to the forest and regroup with the others." Steve called back. "I'll cover you guys from behind."

Bucky nodded and gave the signal for the others to retreat. Getting to his feet, Cap started to follow Bucky when suddenly an electric blast of both red and yellow electricity hit him squarely in the back, sending him face first in the dirt, his shield skidding across into the mud.

"NO STEVE!" Bucky screamed and started running towards his fallen friend, but was stopped by Dugan before he get close to him. Steve lifted his aching head slowly from the dirt.

"Dugan..get them the hell out of here." Cap said weakly as his head dropped back down again.

"Sorry kid, I've got to follow Captain's orders." Dugan said reluctantly as he began dragging the screaming young man away from his best friend.

"STEVE, NO STEVE! LET ME GO DUGAN, WE HAVE TO HELP HIM." But his words fell on deaf ears as the Howling Commandos disappeared among the trees.

Laying in the dirt Steven Rogers was trying his best to stay conscious, when he felt a hard leather boot kick him in his side, and laying him flat out on his back. Though his vision was getting blurry, Steven could just make out Baron Strucker and his two demonic children standing over him with about a hundred or so troops with their gun's aimed right at him, daring him to move. Thankfully Steve was to weak from the blast and other injuries to fight back. Grinning manically at the American, Strucker leaned closer to him.

"Congratulation's Captain. Consider yourself a prisoner of Hydra. Herr Schmidt will be pleased."

The last thing Steven saw was the Baron laughing at him as his men reached out to grab him. Then there was nothing but darkness.


	6. Chapter 5 Prisoner of Hydra

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 5: Prisoner of Hydra **

The first thing Steven felt when he woke up was the pain. A hot sheering pain that went from his legs, up his back and right into his skull. Steven tried to reach up with his hand to massage his aching head but he was surprised to discover that he couldn't move his hands. Lifting his head, Steven slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the pain he felt from just so little movement. He was in a four corner room cell, the walls were made out of solid stone and the floor was covered in small bails of straw.

Steve was sure he heard rats.

Managing to get on his knees, Steve finally realized why his body was so immobile. His ankles had been shackled together with thick steel manacles. Two long chains were connected to his shackles and were welded to the wall behind him. The same was said for his wrists that were chained behind his back and connected to the wall by their own chain. Swallowing, Steve added one more thing to his new uniform. A solid steel collar was locked around his neck, it's chain lying loosely on the ground in front of him like a leash. Steve knew who was behind his imprisonment.

"Hydra." He muttered.

It had to be them. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Baron Strucker standing over him with those two demented children of his, laughing at his current predicament. He also knew that the moment the Red Skull got wind of his capture he'd be down on him like a vulture ready to kill his prey. He had to get out of there fast. Steve checked to see if he still had his utility belt on him but they had already removed it. His shield had also disappeared. He then tried pulling at the chains that held him prisoner hoping they would break. But it was a no go. He was still too weak from his fight with Strucker and the twins to free himself.

"I guess I have no choice but to wait it out until either help arrives or my strength returns," Rogers sighed as he lead back against the wall of his prison and waited for something to happen.

He didn't have long to wait.

The first thing Steve heard was footsteps echoing loudly down the hall near his cell. Then the door to his cell was unlocked and opened wide to reveal the red menace himself.

"Schmidt." Steven said with disgust at the man standing in front of him.

"Hello Herr Captain. I'm glad to see your awake." Schmidt smiled, enjoying the view of the great Captain America on his knees and in chains. "How is your leg Captain? I trust the twin's weren't to ruff on you?"

Steven looked down at his leg, finally noticing the wound from earlier was all bandaged up. "I'll live," Steve grunted as a slight stinging sensation went through his leg when he tried to move it. Glaring back up at the Red Skull, Steve spoke again. "Exactly what are you going to do to me Skull? A little torture time with Madame Hydra? Some experimentation with that crazy scientist of yours? Or are you going to be the one to do all that to me?"

The evil smile on the Red Skull's face made Steve quiver a little as Schmidt kneeled down in front of him. Grabbing the chain leash from the floor and giving it a sharp tug, Yohann Schmidt pulled Captain America closer than he's ever been to his own face. Steven choked a little when the collar tightened around his neck, but kept up a brave face in front of this evil monster. Schmidt grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look him in the eye. Steven struggled but it was no use. Schmidt was just to strong for him at the moment. Rogers felt Schmidt breath on him, like brimstone hitting water. The man was truly a thing from hell. Schmidt on the other hand enjoyed watching the Captains fight. There truly was something about the man that drove him crazy with lust, an appetite that could not be satisfied. He yearned to be closer to this man but he had to buy his time.

The walls have ears down you know.

Knowing he'd have to answer the Captain's question soon, Schmidt leaned in and put his mouth right against Steve's earlobe and nibbled a little on it. A sharp intact of breath was heard as Steven tried to keep himself in check. "What in the name of God is he doing? Either Schmidt is truly mad or..." Steven didn't want to finish that line of though. Figuring he kept the Captain entertained long enough he finally answered his question. The answer itself made the hair on the back of Steven's neck stand on end.

"Why all of the above of coarse my dear Captain. And then some."

000

Outside Cap's cell Dr. Arnim Zola paced back and forth awaiting the Red Skull's return. His hopes for Project Master Man were high. All he needed now was the Captain's blood samples to begin experimentation. But what he really wanted to do was experiment a bit on Captain America himself. It wasn't for scientific reasons..., well part of it was. His real reason was for what happen to Madame Hydra. The side of her face was forever scared by her last battle with the American and the sight of that beautiful woman's face marred by the likes of him brought out an anger out of the doctor that even he didn't know he had. The man deserved to suffer and die like the animal he was, but the Red Skull would not permit it. And that was what was causing most of the tension between the two. He didn't like the idea Schmidt put forward about luring the Super Soldier to their side. He knew his type, he could not be turned no matter what Schmidt did to him. Americans were stubborn by nature and the Captain was proving that theory correct.

Before Zola could continue his train of thought the cell door opened and the Skull appeared, his eyes glinting with an evil passion that only a man like him could pull off.

"He's all yours Dr. Zola", the Red Skull smirked "Play with him all you like, but remember I need him in one piece. Not one missing hair on his head, no broken bones, do you understand me?"

"Of coarse Herr Skull, I'll start immediately." Dr. Zola motioned to the two guards standing beside the cell door and had them follow him inside. The Red Skull could only smile as he made his way back to his private study.

"Soon my Captain. Very soon."

000

Later and elsewhere...

Werner Von Strucker made his way carefully down the narrow corridor that lead to their secret meeting place. He hated coming down here with the rats running across his feet and the cobwebs sticking in his hair, but he had little choice in the matter. It was the only way the two partners could meet without letting his father and the rest of Hydra finding out. Arriving in what looked liked an ancient throne room, Werner approached a shadowed individual standing in front of an old oil painting of what looked like a man of nobility. The figure didn't bother to turn around and acknowledge Werner's existence as he continued to stare at the painting.

"Well my friend. What do you have to report?" A deep accented German voice spoke from the shadows.

"We have Captain America himself prisoner here at the castle. The Red Skull has ordered Dr. Zola to start taking blood samples and start getting test subjects ready for Project Master Man."

Slowly the figure turned around and in the dark of the room Werner could just make out the glint of a smile appear on the shadows face.

"So it has begun." The figure crackled with laughter and turned back to look at the handsome man in the portrait. "Soon... yes soon I'll have my revenge against Dr. Zola, The Red Skull and all of Hydra for what they have done to me. And to think I have Captain America to thank for it." The laughter continued to come fourth even after Werner had left the throne room.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake with that nut?" Werner muttered as he left the ancient tunnel's and back into the real world.


	7. Chapter 6: Fear for a Friend

**The Right Partner**

by rockofmarduk

**Chapter 6: Fear for a Friend**

Peggy Carter sat in front of her typewriter, typing and fileing away the latest reports from the front and all new intel about Hydra. Sighing she glanced up at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock and still no word from Steve or his unit. She couldn't help but be worried for their safety, especially Steve. Even though he was a super soldier now that didn't stop her from remembering that scrawny kid that she had started falling for almost a year ago. She always worried when he went off to battle whether or not he would return to her. Peggy knew her feelings for Steve were growing, she could no longer deny them, but her worrying for Steve, even thinking about him was starting to interfere with her work. And that was something Colonel Philips would not allow. He had suspected long ago that their so-called friendship would grow into something more. He had already reprimanded her twice for her supposed crush getting in the way of her decision making when it came to assignments involving Cap, but it was something she could no-longer ignore. But would a Super Soldier like Steve want to settle for a normal woman like Peggy?

Peggy grumbled and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She had to much on her mind to deal with right now. "These files can wait till morning." Peggy decided and started closing up shop. Gathering up some papers and turning off the lamp, Peggy began walking back to her tent, every once and a while looking up at the stars and wondering if there was a future for her and Cap.

"Well hello there your majesty. Whats a pretty dame like you doing out this late?"

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Oh no, not him again." Turning around she faced the man she hated more then Hydra itself. Gilmore Hodge. Since their first meeting when she slugged that smug smirk off his face, he had been tailing her around like a dog in heat, just hoping to get lucky.

"Private Hodge," she said trying to remain calm and not think of knocking his teeth out. "Is there something you wanted?"

Hodge looked her over from top to bottom. She was a good looking woman, despite the fact she was a Brit. And knowing she wanted nothing to do with him made him want to get up her dress more.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering if your done waiting for Captain pretty boy and ready to take on a real man?"

Peggy kept her anger in check as she spoke calm and pleasantly to him. "Perhaps. When a real man does come along I'll have to ask him."

Peggy turned and walked away, leaving Hodge standing there, his smug smirk gone from his face. Peggy was almost at her tent's door when she heard...

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE HIM BEHIND!"

Turning around she was surprised to see the Howling Commandos returning from their mission, covered in mud and blood, each one looking visibly upset. Especially Bucky, the one who was at that moment yelling at Dugan, who refused to look him in the eye. As other members of the S.S.R come out of their tents, curious to what the commotion was all about, Peggy realized a horrible realization.

Steve wasn't with them.

As Peggy ran up to the group Colonel Philips in his pajamas came out of his tent looking like he wanted to deck somebody.

"What the hell in Sam hill is going on out here!" he bellowed at the dirt covered soldiers.

For a moment everyone was silent. Peggy was on pins and needles waiting for an answer. Colonel Philips waited as patiently as he could before asking again. "Well, somebody gonna answer me or what?"

Bucky looked Colonel Philips in the eye and said something that made Peggy's blood run cold.

"They have him. Hydra captured Steve."

000

About forty-five minutes later the Commandos had finished debriefing the Colonel, Carter and the other high-ranking officials about the raid and what had led to Steve's capture. Even Howard Stark their scientific expert was present, every once in a while glancing at Peggy who could not hide the worry from her face.

Colonel Philips shock his head. "Those bastards. They set a trap for us and we walked right into it with our heads up our own asses."

"But were going after Cap right Colonel?" Jones asked more than a little worried for his friend.

Philips looked around at all the worried looks from the soldiers who had come to regard Cap as their own personal war hero. "Of coarse were going to rescue him, but first we have to find him." Turning to Stark, "Any ideas Stark?"

"Just one. Hydra runs on a very elaborated code when sending messages to one another. I've managed to decode quite a bit of the code and pretending to be one of them, I've led a few Hydra troops into other allies hands. I might be able to use the same process to help find Rogers." Stark finished a bit out of breath.

"Very good", Philips turned back to the soldiers present, "All of you hit the showers and get some sleep tonight. Hopefully we'll have news about Rogers whereabouts in the morning. "

That didn't satisfy Bucky at all. "What, were just going to leave Cap in the hands of those monsters. Remember what they did to us when we were their prisoners." The rest of the troops nodded their heads in a agreement.

"Look, Rogers is tough. He can take whatever those bastards throw at him. Besides I can't have you lot running out in the middle of the night to gods knows were without knowing were Rogers is. Now go to bed and that's an order soldier."

Bucky glared at the Colonel for a moment before, without bothering to salute, stormed off to another part of the camp. The other soldiers soon followed but not without muttered protests to the Colonel about how unfair it was to the Captain.

As Philips tried to talk sense into his soldiers heads, Howard made his way over to Peggy. Stark wasn't blind, any idiot could see that there was something going on between Rogers and Carter. And right now Carter looked like she needed a shoulder to cry on. Putting his arm around her he smiled the charming Stark smile he was so famous for wooing women for.

"Don't worry Sergent Carter. I'm sure your Super Soldier will be fine. Just give me time to find him." Even though Howard sounded confident, he wasn't entirely sure he could pull it off. He could only hope he wasn't letting her down.

Peggy looked up at Howard trying hard to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. "Thank you Mr. Stark. I have the utmost confidence that you will succeed." And while Peggy tried her best to smile at Stark, all she could feel was her heart break and her dreams of the possible future with Steve shatter into a thousand million pieces.

"Please Steve", Peggy thought to herself, "Please come home to me."

000

Dum-Dum Dugan sat in the mess hall with the other members of the Howling Commandos, nursing a beer he'd been holding for almost twenty minutes. The others didn't look like they were going to finish with theirs either. Finally Dugan spoke up.

"I did the right thing right?" Everyone looked up from their mugs and at Dugan, "I mean following the Captains orders about leave him like that. Grabbing the kid and high-tailing it out of there. I was right, right?"

Falsworth nodded. "Of coarse you did the right thing. You were only following Rogers orders. We all did." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"And don't listen to what Bucky said", Morita added on, "He's only angry and frustrated right now. I'm sure by tomorrow Bucky will be thinking clearly and we can concentrate on finding Cap, OK?"

"OK", Dugan nodded, but in his head and his heart he didn't feel any better about it. If anything happened to Cap he would never forgive himself and he was sure Bucky wouldn't either. Taking a sip of his beer he continued to ponder his decision.

"I did the right thing."

000

Bucky on the other hand hadn't gone to his tent like Colonel Philips had ordered. Instead Bucky wandered just outside the camp and stopped just in front of a big oak tree, before hitting his fist right into the solid oak. That hurt like hell but nothing hurt more then knowing he'd let his friend down. How many times has Steve stood beside him when trouble came his way. How many tears have they shed together, how many story's of their pasts have they shared, what about the future girls they were going to meet. All of that seemed lost right now without Steve being here, and it made Bucky just want go out and find his friend even more. But Colonel Philips was right. They had no idea where Steve was being held and if Steve was here right now he'd tell them to wait until orders were given to start a rescue mission.

Sighing, Bucky lend against the tree and looked out a the black sky. "Don't worry Steve. I'll find you. Just hang on until I get there OK?"

With no responce Bucky, saddly made his way to his and Steves tent that, only for tonight would hold only one.


	8. Chapter 7: Project Master Man

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 7: Project Master Man **

When Steve opened his eyes again he was no longer in a dark cell, nor being dragged down a dark hall by two burly Hydra guards following that monster Dr. Zola. He was now lying on his back on a solid metal table, with bright lights being shone down on him from above. His wrists, waist and ankles had been chained down to the metal slab making it almost impossible to move. Steve tried straining on his cuffs hoping they would break but was surprised to discover that he was still to weak to break them. Even though it had been hours since he had been captured some of his super strength should have return by now. Something was definitely wrong.

"I take it your weakness disturbs you?"

Steven would have almost jumped off the slab (if he wasn't chained down) and started looking around frantically for the unexpected source of the voice. From out of the dark corner of the room two figures emerged. One was clearly Dr. Arnim Zola. The other was to Cap's horror Madame Hydra.

Madame Hydra smiled when she noticed the Americans shocked face. "Surprised to see me Captain? You didn't think our first meeting would be our last did you?

"No. Snakes always return to the rocks that they crawled out from underneath..." Rogers didn't get to finish his sentence, as Madame Hydra stormed up to him and slapped him viciously across the face almost knocking him out.

"Swine!" She spat at him before returning to Dr. Zola's side.

"Now calm yourself my dear," Zola spoke calmly to her before approaching the Captain, "You must excuse Madame Hydra Captain. I'm afraid her last encounter with you has left her rather... how shall I put it...annoyed to say the least. Especially after what you did to her face." He added not without a touch of menace to his voice.

"I didn't do that to her," Steven tried to defend himself, "That was the explosions that did it. I tried to get her medical attention but she refused. She said it was a badge of honer."

"It is a badge of honer," Madame Hydra spoke up, "of glory and battle. But it is also a disgrace, of my failure to defeat you and stop you from destroying all of our work." A smile came across her face as she picked up a surgical knife from one of the metal tables and went to the Captain's side. Examining the knife in her hands, she removed one of the Captain's gloves and tossed it to the floor. Forcing his hand open, she pressed the edge of the knife into the palm of his hand and slowly began to slice into the skin. Steven let out a hiss of pain as a small trickle of blood began flowing from his open wound.

"But now that your here," she continued, "I can return the favor. I'll make you wish you were never born."

Before she could do any more damage, Dr. Zola placed his hand over hers, halting the knife in the process. She looked at him inquisitively.

"No not yet my dear. Our master wants him alive and unharmed," Zola stopped to think about that for a moment. "Well not completely unharmed. Just nothing that can't be fixed up alright?"

She nodded and returned the bloody knife to the table. Zola mean-while picked up a needle from another table and returned to the examining table where Rogers was strapped in.

"Your probably wondering why your so weak?" Steve nodded to the question and Zola continued, "well before you were loaded onto one of our trucks I placed a metal collar around your neck." Steve swallowed remembering that the collar was still around his neck, as was the leash the Red Skull had him in earlier. "But that's no ordinary collar Captain Rogers," Zola continued, " It's a special collar I designed to keep your powers, mainly your strength under control. It dampens the cells in your body containing the serum that Erskines gave you and makes it impossible for you to use it. Only me and Schmidt know how to remove this special collar. As long as you wear it we own you."

"I'm no ones dog Zola!" Steven snapped at the doctor as Arnim began cleaning the side of Steven's neck with a cotton swab. "One one tells me what to think, what to do or how to live. Not you not Madame Hydra, and especially not the Red Skull!"

Ignoring him Dr. Zola jabbed the end of the needle into Rogers neck causing him to cry out in pain. Taking a large sample of blood from Steven, Zola returned to the other side of the room towards another table were Steve (despite his foggy vision), was able to see a man lying on top. He was not only blond like Steven, but he was similar to what Steven looked like before Erskines and his serum entered his life. He was scrawny and pale looking, maybe even sickly, who was this guy?

Zola smiled when he noticed that Steven noticed the other man. "Ahh.. I've seen you noticed Hydra's newest recruit. May I introduce to you our future super soldier Wilhelm Lohmer a.k.a Master Man!"

Stevens eyes widened. "No. Don't tell me you're starting that nightmare project again, after what you did to all those poor souls you experimented on." Steve began fighting at his restraints, even though he knew it would do no good, "I won't allow it, do you hear me?"

"Oh I hear you well Captain," Zola said calmly as he picked up another needle, "But rest assured project master man will move forward, with your help I might add. Or at least with your blood. You should be proud that you will help create the newest batch of super soldiers."

Before Steven could protest, Zola jabbed the new needle back into his neck and began draining more blood from his body. The last thing Steven heard as he fell into unconscious was Madame Hydra's insane laughter.

000

Down in his own private dinning room, Baron Von Strucker sat at the head of the table deep in thought while his two youngest children argued with each-other at the end.

"I told you I had him!" Andreas Von Strucker yelled at his sister as he smacked his fist on the table. "If you hadn't been flirting away at that American like an American whore, I would have had him!"

"Had him, don't make me laugh brother dear," Andrea Von Strucker let out a fake mocking laugh at her brother, "without me you would be nothing but a bloody

stain under the American's boot. And as for being called a whore," she leaned in a bit closer, "I've been called worse things then that. Besides I take that as a personal complement.

"A Complement! A Complement! Are you insane?" Andreas couldn't believe his sister sometimes. Didn't she ever take anything seriously?

Turning to his father, "Father tell her she's wrong, tell her I could have got him, tell her..."

"Tell my dear brother that he's an idiot and without my brains he would be dead by now, right father?" Andrea interrupted hoping her father would be on her side.

"Shut up the both of you." The elder Strucker rumbled. "I'm trying to think but it's difficult with you two fools screeching at each other." Sighing he glanced at both his children who were still looking at him for his decision. "However I will say you both fought bravely," Both children smiled at the complement, " But when it comes down to it your both stupid, sloppy and above all a great disappointment to me and Hydra."

The twins frowned at their fathers words, but before they could argue against him there was a knock at the door. Werner Von Strucker entered and was not at all surprised to see he had stumbled onto another family argument.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I would like to have a word with you father." Werner held the door open so that the twins could leave.

At first they didn't move until Strucker cleared his throat and have them the look that told them to get the hell out. Not wanting to upset their father any further they quickly left the room and went elsewhere to continue their argument.

Werner closed the door behind them and smiled at the Baron. "Looks like I broke up another family dinner again father."

"What do you want Werner?" Baron Strucker grumbled not wanting to waste anymore of his precious time with his offspring. Sometimes he wondered why he even had children until he remembered his late wife Elisbeth, who wanted children more than anything in the entire world. And now she was gone and he was left with these little monsters.

Werner continued not put off by his father's rudeness. "Father I'd like to talk to you about the plan I put forward to you early..."

"Oh no lets not start that again," the Baron groaned, "I told you before I am not interested in trying to take over Hydra and overthrow the Red Skull. It can't be done!"

"Of coarse it can be done! If you bothered to think about the plan and grow a fucking spine for once the Von Struckers could rule not only Hydra but the entire world if you would just..."

Like a flash, Strucker was up on his feet, across the room and in front of Werner. Before he had time to react, Baron Strucker hit the younger Strucker across the face with his Satan Claw and sent him crashing into the wall behind him. The Baron charged up to Werner like a bull to a red flag and grabbing him, got his Satan Claw charged up and ready to strike him in the face. Werner shut his eyes closed but the hit never came. Instead he opened his eyes and found his fathers face mere inches from his, a look of pure anger on it.

"You listen to me you little bastard," he growled, "I am Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker! You never tell me what to do. And as for a spine my dear son, you should really talk. You have the least backbone in all of Hydra. When have you ever done anything of importance but be a pain in my side?"

Tossing the boy back on the floor, Strucker stormed out of the room with one last parting word. "We will never speak of this conversation again. Do try and I'll rip your fucking spine out. Understood?"

Werner nodded as his father left, leaving the younger Strucker angrier then he's ever been before. For years he had been trying to please his elder hoping to finally get praise for all his hard work and loyalty to him. But it was all for nothing. The man didn't give a damn about him or his siblings or their future. The more he thought about it the more he knew his new "friend" was right. If Hydra and the Von Struckers were ever going to rule the world he would have to take charge and that meant getting ride of anyone that stood in his way. Even if one of those people was his father.

"I'll show you," Werner muttered under his breath, "I'll show you all."

000

What Werner didn't know was he was being watched. In the shadows of the castle Werners new friend watched the family dysfunction without a single person even noticing he was there. He couldn't help but smile knowing he had Werner completely under his power and he had his fathers pride to thank for it.

"Everything's going so smoothly," he chuckled, " Soon all of Hydra will fall and my family's honer will be restored. Who would have thought that the so called Baron would prove this useful? I'll have to remember to make his death a quick one to thank him."

Laughing to himself the figure returned to the darkness to which he belonged.


	9. Chapter 8: Ocean Blue Eyes

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 8: Ocean Blue Eyes **

Johann Schmidt watched the video monitor on his desk, in his private office, as Zola and Madame Hydra went to work on Captain America. He watched as the American fought to free himself, but to no avail. He watched as Zola began draining the blood out of him with Rogers cursing him the whole time. He watched as Captain America regained conscious in time for Madame Hydra to begin torturing him. He watched as she began slicing small cuts into the Americans flesh, all the while Steven continued to fight but only making the cuts go deeper. He watched as Cap tried desperately not to cry out load at the pain by biting his lower lip until tears began streaking down his face. By then Schmidt's stomach was beginning to turn making him nauseous and he had to turn the monitor off.

That never happened to him before.

Usually he liked to see others tortured, especially if he was the one doing the torturing. But this, having to watch Rogers pain, to see him cry, it was to much for him. The American was changing Schmidt in ways that he didn't like. And if he didn't do something about it soon it might spell catastrophe for him and all of Hydra. Nodding to himself Schmidt got up and headed towards the door. By now Zola and Madame should be finished their work, it was the perfect opportunity to visit Captain America and see the outcome of Dr. Zola's work.

000

It had been hours since Steven Rogers had been returned to his cell but to him it felt like an eternity. Forced onto his knees, his feet shackled together, Stevens wrists were chained to opposite sides of his cell and he was left there to rote like (as the guards put it), a piece of American garbage. Steven didn't even bother to try and get free. He knew it would be no good. As long as that damn collar was on he couldn't use his strength to free himself. Not only that but there was also the huge amount of blood he lossed to Dr. Zola and Madame Hydra that made him feel so weak and helpless. He hadn't felt like this since he was that scrawny kid from Brooklyn that Bucky was always saving.

"Where are you Bucky?" Steve whispered to himself. "Why haven't you come to save me yet?" The question was left in silence as Steve's head plopped back against his chest. He was barely able to hold his head up, let alone think. Everything was in such a fog because of the blood loss, he was actually glad to be chained up because the chains were the only thing keeping him from falling flat on his face.

Before long Steve heard the door to his cell being open again. "God what do they want this time?' Steve wondered, and struggled to see his visitor through his distorted vision.

Steve scowled when he saw it was the Red Skull that had entered. "What the hell does he want?" he muttered as Schmidt closed the door behind him and looked down at Cap in his pitiful position.

"Look at you. What a disgrace you are. You can't even hold your own head up your so ashamed at what you've become."

"Actually my head is down so I don't have to see that ugly mug of yours." Steven grinned and chuckled.

The Red Skull responded by a swift kick to the gut, knocking the wind out of Captain America. Steve went limp in his chain's as he gasped and coughed for air. The Skull stood over him struggling to regain control over his temper. He needed to remain calm if he was to succeed in claiming the Captain as his own. It would take more than physical abuse to turn him, he was too strong mentally and physically to break. He needed time, time to slowly draw the American into his world and remove the veil of humanity that he himself had hid behind for far too long.

"Your quite full of yourself Captain. Do you really think you'd be able to fight me in your condition?"

Finally recovering his breath, Steven lifted his head slowly to glare the Red Skull in the eye.

"I can do this all day."

The Red Skull chuckled as he knelt down in front of Steven. "Of coarse you can, of coarse." He retorted as he lifted Cap's head up by the chin so he could see his face.

Madame Hydra had definitely worked him over. Huge massive bruises were appearing on both his cheeks as well as a black left eye and a split lip. Schmidt also noticed a large cut in the Captain's right hand that had been bandaged up as well as small little cuts that appeared on the Captain's face. Two marks were on the Captain's neck, looked almost like fang marks to Schmidt until he realized they were needle marks remembering that Zola needed his blood for his experiments.

But out of everything that Schmidt noticed about the Captain, it was his eyes that held the most interest to him. He knew from film reels and relatively short meetings that they were blue, but this was the first time that he had ever seen them up close before. They were bright and clear, but not like glass. There was power and fight behind those eyes that made you want to give up to the man if he even glanced in your direction. They were like the ocean,.. yes that was what they reminded him of. Like powerful waves crashing against the rocks, trying to break the coastland apart without mercy to those on shore.

They were breathtaking.

Steve was confused as the Skull took his face gentle in both hands and pulled him closer to his own face. He seemed to be studying him or at least his eyes which he continued to stare into like he was in a trance. What was it about his eyes that intrigued Schmidt? That's when a horrible thought entered Steve's mind.

"He isn't going to pluck his eyeballs out was he?"

But that's not what Schmidt did. Instead Schmidt, cradling the Captain's face carefully, pulled him into the deepest kiss that Steve had ever had. Steve was shocked and tried to move his head out of Schmidt's grasp, but those strong hands kept him in his place. But what shocked Steve the most was he was actually enjoying it and found himself kiss right back. Pulling away slowly the Red Skull felt a renewed vigor go through his body. Not only had he finally got to kiss the American but he had returned the kiss in the same passionate manner. Now he was convinced he could turn him.

Steve on the other hand felt a little light headed after the kiss, but it wasn't Schmidt's doing. The blood loss from earlier was finally taking it's affect on him and he found himself starting to drift off against the Red Skulls leather covered shoulder. Schmidt noticed this and gently ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"Don't worry my pet. When you wake up you'll find yourself in better quarters then this and then we can begin to train you properly." Looking down the Red Skull couldn't help but smile seeing that Steven was fast asleep against him. "Sleep well my eagle."

000

"How are you feeling now Ophelia?"

Ophelia Sarkissian a.k.a Madame Hydra turned to look at Dr. Zola who was busy cleaning and putting away his surgical supplies, after getting what he wanted out of the Captain. She on the other hand was busy cleaning the dried blood of Captain America off of her hands, after she had finished torturing him. It was only in these private moments that they had did she allow him to call her by her birth name. He was also the only one allowed to say her true name.

"Better," she replied, "but I'd feel much better if you'd let me finish off that American pig like I'd wanted too."

Zola Sighed. "You know very well Ophelia that the Red Skull wants the American alive. Though I hardly believe his claims to be able to turn him to our side. But, then again Schmidt has been able to do things in the past that ordinary man would say to be impossible. This is just another one of his goals."

"A worthless goal if you ask me." Ophelia muttered drying her hands and tossing the worthless rag on the floor.

"Perhaps, but it is best not to disagree with the Skull. When he sets his mind on something it is very hard to dissuade him from his coarse."

Ophelia smiled as she seductively approached Zola. "Well, I can think of far better things to do with our time." Running her fingers through the doctors hair, she gripped it tightly and yanked his head up to look him in the face. Zola winced at the pain but did not cry out like most men at Madame Hydra's mercy did. That was just one of the things she liked about him. Not only had he got her the position of Madame Hydra and develop some amazing weapons for her, he had become her companion and confidont during her most trying times. He had believed in her when others wouldn't, having waved her away for being a woman believing she was only good for breeding. He stood by her in her defense and showed to her another side of him she wasn't even aware of.

And that was when she started falling for him. It was hard for anyone to see how a short, four eye'd scientist had got the attention of such a beautiful but violent woman. Surely she'd be more interested in a strong soldier, one that was just as violent as her. But Ophelia wasn't interested in men like that. She wanted a man who was smart, someone she could talk to without being criticised. Zola had proven himself to be that man, especially after their first night together in his private room. He'd shown her he could be quite dominating in the bedroom, a fact she quite enjoyed after being the dominator for so long. It was strange watching him be the master when they were alone, only to become the submissive the minute they stepped outside, but knowing something that even Schmidt didn't know about his own subordinates made it fun and exciting. She could only imagine their reactions if they found out that Zola would throw her on the bed the minute they were alone and almost tear her clothes off trying to get to her naked body. How he would tie her down sometimes and give her slaps against the ass, telling her she's been naughty.

Noticing the grin on her face, Zola quickly took charge of the situation. Grabbing her quickly by the wrist, he yanked her arm behind her and forced her on her knees. She looked up at him a seductive smile on her face as Zola leaned in and covered her mouth with his own. Pulling away he spoke calmly but seriously to her.

"Remember, I'm always on top. When were alone I'm the one in control. Understand?"

A sly smile appeared on Madame Hydra's lips. "Oh Arnim. I won't have it any other way."

Zola smiled as he slowly lowered her onto the floor. It was time to do a little experimenting of their own.


	10. Chapter 9: Invisible Leash

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

Author's Note: A lot of people have pointed out grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry about that but my stupid spell checker ain't working properly. I've had to use the dictionary and pick other people's minds to get it right. Hopefully I'll have a new spell checker soon. And anyway my writing has always been a little crazy. But that's just how I am. Enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 9: Invisible Leash **

The morning sun had just begun rising above the mountain's peaks and the sun's rays stretched across the castle walls like a hand trying to grab it. Light shined through the window of Dr. Zola's laboratory and began warming up the bodies of the two people lying fast asleep on the floor. Slowly Dr. Zola rouse from his slumber and fumbled around looking for his glasses. They were handed to him by the long slender hand of Madame Hydra who was lying comfortably under the doctor, using his lab coat as a blanket. Fixing his glasses on his face, Zola smiled at the beautiful woman underneath him.

"Good morning my dear. Sleep well?"

"I would have but some energetic young doctor kept me awake all night."

Zola laughed and kissed Ophelia on the lips. "Well then my dear I guess I did my civic duty. Now we'd better start getting dressed. If Schmidt notices us missing during his morning inspection, we'll be in a lot of trouble."

Zola started to move but was yanked back down by the neck by Ophelia. "What's your hurry? Schmidt won't be making any inspections this early. We still have time to play Arnim. And I want to now."

That last part was said with such seduction that Zola couldn't refuse her commands. Slowly he lowered himself against her and began kissing her slender throat. But before things could get any further the door to the laboratory opened and Werner walked in.

"Hey Doc, Mother Night is looking for you and.. WOAH! What the hell!"

Ophelia and Arnim jumped to their feet, shocked by the sudden interruption Ophelia dropped the lab coat, reveling her naked self to the young soldier. Werner's jaw dropped at the sight of the green haired lady as she quickly gathered her things and disappeared behind one of the doctors filing cabinets. Closing his mouth, Werner grinned at the doctor with a sly knowing smile.

"Nice catch there doc. I never knew you had it in you to nail the bitch."

Blood rushed to the doctors face as his anger boiled over. Grabbing his lab coat from the floor and covering himself with it, he stomped up to Werner, who took a step back from the mad doctor.

"Listen here you little brat. If you ever call her that again or even mention this to anybody, I'll take one of my ray guns, shove it up your ass and pull the trigger. Is this anyway unclear?"

Werner scowled at Zola's threat, but nodded just the same. He wasn't in the mood for a fight after the one he had with his father. Arnim seemed satisfied with this response and nodded towards the door.

"Now get out. And don't forget to knock the next time."

After Werner stormed out of the room, Ophelia emerged from behind the cabinet, fully dressed and impressed. "I must say Arnim, you handled that extremely well. I thought for sure that little bastard would run off and tell daddy."

Zola sighed. "I thought he would too and I'm glad he didn't." Glancing at the clock, "Looks like we'll have to save play time for another time. It's back to work we must go."

"But will you put your pants on first?" Madame Hydra asked. "Or are you planning on shocking more Hydra personal today?"

Zola looked down at himself and blushed bright red from top to bottom, causing Ophelia to chuckle at his embarrassing situation.

"Oh well", he said,"at least it wasn't Schmidt who came through the door."

000

While Zola and Madame Hydra were beginning their day, Steven was still wishing he was still asleep.

When Steve woke up this morning he was surprised to find he was on longer in his cell nor chained to the wall, but in a round bird cage like cell in a very elegant room. It appeared to be somebody's office combined with a spacious living room which his cage was in. A long black leather couch was on Stevens right with two leather chairs on either side of it. An antic table sat in front of a large stone fireplace separating the couch and chairs from the flame emanating from it. Above the fireplace Steve saw what looked a move screen hung up and beside that a radio with a stack of film reels on top. Across from that was a large oak stained desk in front of a huge window, that bragged an amazing view of a forest and mountains, with huge red drapes tied to either side. A bookcase containing mountains of books and papers was to the left of the desk and a file cabinet to the right. Expensive oriental rugs spread across the floor from the front door to the living area. Statues, masks, paintings, weapons and other ancient objects were scattered about the room which must have taken a lifetime to acquire. To the left of him was another room which Steve took to be the bedroom because he could just make out what looked like a bedpost.

Even his cage was elegant despite the fact he was a prisoner in it. The cage was made of brass and the bars looked almost like the branches of trees as they swerved and curled all the way to the top. Inside his cage the floor was covered in oriental pillows perhaps from China or India. All were soft and designed for comfort, which surprised Steve considering he was the enemy and enemies don't get treated this well.

What surprised Steve most of all was that his wounds from yesterday had been cleaned and bandaged.

"Looks like they still need me alive after all."

Despite the beauty of the room Steve knew he was still in the hands of Hydra. The skull and tentacle banner stretched down the wall by the door was his first clue. The second was the fact he was still wearing that stupid collar. Steve tugged at the collar hoping he could rip it apart and off his neck but it didn't budge. At that very moment he hated Zola more then he ever had before. He would get even with the man later but he had one more problem that still needed to be answered.

The Red Skull.

Steve still couldn't believe he had kissed him. What shocked him more was that he kissed back. Why? Steve had only been kissed once in his life and that was from Colonel Philips secretary. And that had gotten him in trouble with Peggy. Enough to almost get himself shot. Besides that, the kiss felt nice with her, but with Schmidt it was different. When their lips first met, Steve felt a warm feeling that spread from his lips to his stomach all the way down to his groin. He felt power behind Schmidt's kiss. Like a wild animal that could never be tamed Schmidt's tongue had explored Stevens mouth with such passion he felt like he was about to be eaten alive. He had never felt like that before, not from any girl, not even from Peggy.

And that scared him.

He knew it was forbidden for men to feel and do those things with other men. But when had Schmidt ever played by the rules of what was right or what was wrong. He made up his own rules and made others follow whether they were willing or not. Rogers for his entire life knew the difference between good and evil, right or wrong, but for once in his life he wasn't sure. Was to love another person just because they were the same sex a sin against god and law? Steven never thought much about it before, but after what Schmidt did to him in his cell he had no choice but to think about it. The Skull was definitely up to something after this stunt. But what?

"I see that sleeping beauty has finally risen."

So lost in his own thoughts that Steven hadn't heard the Skull himself enter the room and was now standing just a few feet away from Rogers cage. Steven glared at him as he stood up.

"How do like your accommodations?" The Red Skull asked, his hand waving about in the air in a dramatic jester. "I took the liberty of moving you to my room for your own safety. Too many of my men would love to have your head mounted on their mantelpiece. Is it to your liking?"

"Oh yea it's just peachy." Steven said sarcastically. So this was the Red Skull's room. He was surprised and even more cautious now that he was alone with the man. God knows what he would do to him next.

"You may laugh at my act of kindness, but trust me it's for your own good. If I hadn't taken you out of your cell last night Zola, Madame Hydra or any one of my men could have killed you in your weaken condition. You should be thanking me."

"And why should I after all the thing you've done?" Steve snapped slamming his hand against the bars. "What exactly are you up to Skull? Just what are your plans?"

The Skull grinned as he approached Rogers cage and produced a key from one of his pockets and proceeded to unlock the cage. Steven looked at him dumbfounded.

"What I want Captain Rogers is for you to consider your options. You have the power of a god, and yet you use it to help the weak. It's such a waste. But it would be an even bigger waste if I didn't give you a chance to reconsider your life." He leaned in closer as he removed the lock. "I want you to stand with me when I conquer the world."

"That'll never happen." Steven growled and quickly gave a mighty kick to the cage door and sent Schmidt crashing to the ground. Steven stormed out of the cage and was about to punch Schmidt when he felt the most horrible pain ever imagined shoot right through his body. It felt like he was being electrocuted as his entire body tensed up from the neck down. Steve then realized were the pain was coming from.

"It's that damn collar again." Steve gasped as the pain instantly stopped and he fell to the ground panting and trembling from the pain. As it subsided he looked up to see Schmidt towering above him holding what looked to be a small remote control.

"Not only do you wear a collar like a dog," He chuckled. "But you are leashed like one too. Each time you disobey me, try to hurt me or try to escape I'll trigger your collar with this remote to send a one hundred electric current through your body, temporarily paralyzing you." He kneeled down so he was closer to Cap's face. "I'll also let you know that we have a couple of American soldiers as prisoners here that doctor Zola wants for his experiments. Obey me and I'll spare them. If you don't corporate with me I'll hand them over to Zola personally. So do we have a deal?"

Steven glared at Schmidt knowing full well if he didn't behave those soldiers were history. He hated himself for doing it but he had no choice.

"Alright Skull. You win. You have my word I won't try anything. As long as you keep your word about not hurting those men."

The Skull's grin combined with glowing flame of the fireplace made him look like the devil risen from hell as he reached out and stroked the Captain's cheek with his gloved hand.

"Of course my dear Captain. I wouldn't have it any other way."

000

Below the castle...

Werner approached his partner cautiously, as his back was turned to him as he worked on something that Werner could not see. He could only hope he wasn't polishing his sword. The man was an expert fencer, a champion among swordsmen and deadly accurate when it came to the killing blow. The last thing he needed was to surprise the man and get his head cut off.

"What do you want Werner?"

The younger Strucker was surprised that the man heard him. He had been ever so quiet, trying to not alert any of the castle guards.

"You took a big risk coming down to see me in the daylight. What if you had been seen? You could have ruined the entire plan."

"I know I did but I have something to report. You know how you asked me to keep an eye on Dr. Zola. In case their was something you could use against him."

The man nodded without turning around and Werner continued. "Well today I discovered or actually walked in on Dr. Zola and our dear Madame Hydra fooling around on the floor of the good doctors laboratory. Apparently they were doing their own version of a strip search if you catch my meaning."

The man turned around suddenly and Werner tried desperately not to look away. The man's face was horribly scared and deformed. His left eye was without an eyelid, making it look like it was bulging out. The left side of his mouth ripped open making him look like he was permanently smiling on that side of his face. And the right side of his face looked like it was starting to melt, like the skin was sliding away and down his body even though it wasn't. People said he was an invalid. That he would never be the same man he was before.

Well they were half wrong.

He wasn't an invalid, but he wasn't the same anymore. He was as crazy as anyone could get considering what happened to him, but his genius was still in tact. And that was what Werner needed if he was ever going to be the man in power.

As his partner stood up Werner finally saw what he had been doing. He hadn't been cleaning his sword but he was making what looked like a purple mask made of wool to cover his entire face except for his eyes. Donning his makeshift mask, the man turned to him, the madness evident in his blue eyes.

"At last. Finally I have something to use against Arnim Zola. Something persious to him that would kill him if he lost it. I'll take from him as he took from me and the Red Skull will follow. Soon. Soon all of Hydra will know the rath of Baron Zemo! HA, HA, HA!"


	11. Chapter 10: Caged Eagle

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 10: Caged Eagle**

"How exactly did I get into this mess?"

Steven Rogers sat at the very back of his cage, his knee's up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around himself in a comforting manner. The Skull had left an hour ago after making sure that Steven was locked up nice and tight. He still couldn't believe he made that deal with Schmidt. But those men's lives were in danger and he couldn't risk Schmidt or Dr. Zola harming them. So that meant he had to play nice with the Red Skull until either the Commando's arrived or he found a way out of this collar. Steven sighed as he leaned his head back against the bars and closed his eyes. He had a feeling it would be a long wait.

To busy thinking about his current condition, Steven didn't hear the door to Schmidt's room open and then close.

"Ah, Herr Rogers. I heard you were now residing in Schmidt's quarters. What an American slut you are."

Steven opened his eyes but didn't bother to look at the new voice in the room. "Hello Strucker. What do you want?"

The Baron himself glared down at Cap in disgust. "It's Baron Von Strucker to you dog. And I thought I'd just amuse myself by visiting Hydra's newest recruit."

"I'm not working for Hydra."

"That's not what I heard. When I was first told that you were now Herr Schmidt's lap dog I almost gave the man a taste of my Satan's claw for lying. But when Herr Schmidt confirmed the rumors...snicker...I had to see the American mongrel put in his place."

Steven jumped to his feet and stormed up to the front of the cage. "Listen Strucker. I don't work for Hydra or Schmidt you got that. I may be your prisoner for now but when the Howling Commandos get here you'll be whistling a different tune."

Strucker chuckled. "Oh my, don't we sound confident all of a sudden. I can assure you Captain, by the time your Howling Commandos find us the war will be over and we shall have won. And you my dear Captain will be leading the charge to our victory, wearing our symbol instead of that gaudy one of your country."

Steven eyes darkened as he glared daggers at Strucker. "Over my dead body Strucker."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Before Steven could react, Wolfgang pulled what looked like a police night stick from his belt and jammed it right into Rogers ribs. A huge jolt of electricity came from the tip of the stick and hit Steven right in the stomach and chest, sending him reeling to the back of the cage. Clutching his chest Steven struggled to stay on his feet and face Strucker. The pain was great but still it was no match for the pain he felt from that collar.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Strucker asked as he started circling the cage. Lunging at Rogers through the bars he managed to hit him again, this time on his right arm. He tried again but Steven managed to duck that one and get to the cage door. He tried to break the lock in an attempt to get out and at least give himself a fighting chance against Strucker. But it refused to break.

"Trying to run away Captain. I didn't think you had such a yellow streak down your back?" Strucker approached the front of the cage and readied the stick for another blow.

"I think it's time you feel the pain of a real man, boy."

Steven realized there was no place left to run and closed his eyes, praying for a miracle to save him. What he got though was unexpected.

"STRUCKER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Opening his eyes Steven watched in shock as the Red Skull himself disarmed Strucker and grabbing him by the throat, dragged him to the front door and through him out.

"Herr Skull! I.. I don't understand. I thought that we were allowed to torture the American. He is our prisoner." Strucker stammered out, unsure of what he had done wrong.

"Well you thought wrong! Rogers is mine Strucker. Do you understand, he's mine all mine to do with as I please." The Skull growled in Strucker's ear. "If you ever come near him again without my permission your a dead man. Understand?"

Strucker, to stunned to speak only nodded as Schmidt slammed the door in his face. Gathering himself together he discovered much to his anger that he had an audience to this little show.

"That was quite impressive father." Werner said clapping at his father's efforts. "A truly valiant effort on behalf of Hydra and the Strucker name. And believe me when I say.."

Wolfgang turned around and violently backhanded his eldest son across the face, where he landed right at the feet of a stunned Dr. Arnim Zola who had just arrived. Lifting himself up Werner could feel the trickle of blood flowing down from his nose and the large bruise forming on his cheek.

"Shut up you little bastard. At least I've proven to be a real man. Unlike you, you pathetic excuse for a son." Wolfgang spat at Werner before stepping over him and pushing past the doctor.

Zola himself was surprised at the scene he had just witnessed but choose to remain silent as the elder Strucker passed by him. Glancing down at the younger Strucker he was surprised to see tears rolling down his face as he managed to get to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Arnim found himself asking, feeling nothing but pity for the poor boy who earlier made some dirty comments about himself and Madame Hydra.

"Leave me the hell alone." Werner snapped at Zola before storming off in the opposite direction as his father. Zola shock his head sadly at what he had witnessed.

"If I ever have children", Zola promised himself, "I will never raise my hand or voice to them. And if I do may god strike me dead."

000

Back in Schmidt's room...

Rogers couldn't stop staring at Schmidt as he struggled to regain control of his temper. He still couldn't believe that the Red Skull of all people had just saved him from torture from Baron Strucker. And the way Schmidt had spoke and acted, it almost sounded as if he was actually worried for the Captain's own personal safety. Cap wished more than anything to see into the Red Skull's mind and find out what was going on with him.

Finally calming himself down, Schmidt turned his attention to the Captain and unlocked the door to his cell.

"Get out." He ordered calmly as he held the door open to the confused American. Steven did as he was told not wanting to get on Schmidt's bad side right now.

"Sit down there and stay there." Schmidt ordered again, pointing to the couch by the fireplace. Steven listened to him and made himself comfortable as Schmidt began rummaging for something near his desk. Rogers was surprised when Schmidt returned to his side, this time carrying a medical kit and a bowl of water with a cloth in it.

"So it was the Red Skull who dressed my wounds from earlier." Steven thought to himself as Schmidt opened the kit and began examining Rogers for any new injuries he may have sustained from Strucker's attack. As the Red Skull's hands began exploring Stevens chest, Schmidt could see the slight burn marks on Steven from the electric rod both on his chest and arm.

"Remove your jacket." The Red Skull said. Steven looked at him confused. The Skull sighed at the American's nativity. "I need to check and dress your wounds so they don't become infected. But I can't do that with your jacket in the way." Finally understanding, Steven slowly removed his tailored armor jacket that Stark had designed for him and placed it on the couch's arm.

Yohann could feel his anger towards Strucker building again when he saw the damage inflicted on the Captain. His chest, arm and stomach had large dark brunt marks that had torn and ripped through the skin and had begun bleeding ever so slightly down his perfectly muscular body. Taking the cloth from the water bowl and rigging it out, he placed the damp cloth over the wounds and began cleaning them. Steven let out a small gasp as the water dripped into his open wounds causing them to sting.

"Down worry. It will all be over soon." Schmidt said when he noticed the Captain's discomfort. Surprisingly Steve felt some comfort from those words and relaxed a little.

"Comfort from the Red Skull." Steven thought to himself. "I'd never thought I'd live to see the day."

Steven continued to watch him as he finished cleaning and then dressing his burns in absolute silence. When he was finished, the Skull inspected his work with pride and continued to surprise Steven with a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Feel better my eagle?" he asked in a purring tone of voice.

Steven only swallowed and nodded, too stunned to do anything else. Handing him back his jacket, the Skull lead Steven back to his cell and opened the door for him like a man would do for a beautiful woman. Closing the door behind him, Schmidt reached out with his left hand and gentle caressed Steven's face. Rogers wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible, but his feet felt like they were bolted to the ground. He wasn't sure if it was fear or curiosity as to what the Red Skull would do next that made him stay in one place.

"I promise this Steven." The Red Skull said to him in a commanding voice. "No one, I repeat. No one is ever going to touch you like that ever again. I f they do.. they'll have to answer to me."

After patting him gentle on the cheek, the Red Skull marched out of the room and closed the door. This time he made sure that the door was properly locked this time. Steven sank slowly onto the pillow covered floor of his cell and just sat there staring at the wall in front of him. Only one thing kept going through his mind.

"What the hell just happen?"


	12. Chapter 11: Fatherly Advise

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

Authors Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and advice. I still can't believe I spelled "Johann's" name as "Yohann". Don't ask me what I was thinking. Exactly how do I change the name?

**Chapter 11: Fatherly Advise**

Bucky was having the worst week of his life.

First off, Steven had been captured and taken prisoner after being lured into a trap by Hydra. Second, no one in their unit had been able to locate the place where Steve was being held. And third, Colonel Philips had ordered them to remain at camp unless they were ordered out on a mission.

But right now the only mission that Bucky could think of was finding Steve.

The Commandos were being of no help at all. While they were just as eager to find Steve as he was, they were also obliged to follow the Colonel's orders despite protests from some members. Even Falsworth had pointed out that Rogers would probably have listened to the Colonel and if he was here right now would tell them to do the same thing.

But then didn't Steve break all the rules and regulations to come to their rescue when they were prisoners of Hydra? Didn't he save him from further torture at the hands of Dr. Zola? He still couldn't believe they were just expected to sit around on their asses and wait for orders while his best friend was possibly being tortured, maimed or worse.

That was probably why he was quietly sneaking away from camp in the middle of the night without anybody knowing. Armed to the teeth with every gun, grenade and knife he could get his hands on, god help any Hydra trooper that got in his way. If anyone was going to find Steve and bring him home it was going to be him.

Bucky had almost made it to the edge of the camp grounds, ready to make a dash into the woods and cover, when...

"Sergent Barnes! Exactly where the hell do you think your going?"

Bucky stopped in his tracks and cringed at the sound of that commanding voice just behind him. Turning slowly around, Bucky came face to face with Colonel Philips himself.

{Oh shit! Boy, am I in for it now.} Bucky thought to himself. Flashing a charming smile Bucky tried to lie his way out. "Good evening Colonel Philips. Lovely evening it is. I was just checking the perimeter and..."

"Don't waste a good lie on me soldier. And wipe that smile off your face. It may work with the ladies, but not with me."

Bucky's smile fell as Colonel Philips made his way over to a fallen log and made himself comfortable on it. Motioning with his hand for Bucky to sit, he complied, waiting for the lecture that was sure to follow.

"I figured you do something stupid like this." Colonel Philips started. "Damn stupid if you ask me, but understandable. Rogers must mean quite a bit to you for you do something this brash."

Bucky nodded. "We've been friends since we were just little kids at the orphanage. We've been like brothers, watching each others backs, taking care of the other when things got rough. I always looked after Steve before he changed. Now he's the one going around saving my butt. How can I just abandoned Steve when he needs me the most right now?"

Philips sighed. Just thinking of Rogers in Hydra's hands made his stomach turn. "Look son. Nobody's telling you to abandon Rogers. We all want to find him just as much as you do. Hell, maybe even more than you. But you don't know where he is. We don't know where he is. I can't have soldiers running around half cocked looking for Rogers and falling into one of Hydra's traps again. And I don't think Steven would appreciate that much either."

Bucky lowered his head as the Colonel's words sunk in. He was right. Steve wouldn't like knowing he was defying orders just for him.

"I must look pretty stupid to you right now sir."

"No not stupid. Just loyal to his friend. And that's why I'm not sending you to the barracks, just back into camp were you are going to stay there unless I say otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Bucky got up and started to go but Colonel Philips took hold of his arm stopping him.

"Look Barnes. I know it's hard. I was young once too yea know. Back in World War One I had a friend who went missing in action. Like an idiot I too tried to find him against my own Colonel's orders and almost got caught by the Germans. I was lucky that the German's didn't get me nor my Colonel didn't kill me for going against orders. Thankfully my friend was found hiding out in one of the trenches and got back home safe and sound. And that's whats going to happen to Rogers when we find him. Just give us time OK.

Bucky smiled a little knowing he wasn't alone in his plight. "OK sir. Thank you sir."

"Oh and let Agent Carter know that you got the missing weapons. She's probably pulling her hair out trying to find the damn things thinking there's a thief around here."

Bucky nodded and returned to camp, hoping Agent Carter wouldn't be angry with him for taking all these weapons without permission. Colonel Philips started to follow but stopped to look up at the night sky. Maybe he was searching for answers to Rogers whereabouts. like a sign in the stars to point the way maybe. But no one would ever know what he was thinking. He kept such thoughts like that to himself. He had to remain tough to get through this war. Even if that meant not showing any concern for the welfare of one of his best soldiers. It sucked like sour grapes, but that was how things were done even though it didn't make sleep any easier. Before returning to camp, Philips let the facade fall for a moment as he continued to look out into the darkness.

"Don't worry Steven. We'll find you. Even if I have to burn down the whole forest looking for you, we'll find you."

000

Dr. Arnim Zola was having the worst week of his life.

Even though they had finally captured the super soldier and had gotten the blood samples that he needed, he was still no closer to getting project master man to perfection. Mostly because of Herr Schmidt, who wouldn't let him perform any more of his 'tests' on the Captain do to his sudden infatuation with him. Great, that was just what he needed. A power-mad world conqueror, who was starting to fall for his own worst enemy. It sounded like a bad romance novel. And then there was the fact that Werner had finally discovered the doctor and Madame Hydra's secret affair. And at the most embarrassing time no less.

Zola sighed as he made his way to his laboratory door. "At least here in my lab I am the master."

Zola reached for the doorknob but stopped halfway when noticed that the door was ajar. He was so sure that he had locked it before he left. He knew Ophelia was still at work so it couldn't be her. Slowly opening the door, Arnim was surprised at the sight he saw.

Werner Von Strucker himself sat alone in the dark in a corner of the room. His head was on his knee's and his arms around his legs. He appeared to be crying.

Zola then remembered the fight from earlier with his father and understood why the boy was upset. Zola felt a little guilty for the way he treated Werner earlier, despite his rude behavior to Ophelia, he was still just a boy trying hard to impress his father. He'd seen the way Wolfgang treated Werner and his other children in the past, so he shouldn't be surprised by the boy's attitude towards others.

{He has a temper. And just like his father he thinks everything should be going his way. Poor child.} Zola thought to himself as he walked up quietly to the boy and laid his hand on his shoulder. Werner looked up surprised that someone was trying to comfort him and even more surprised when saw who the hand belonged to.

"You! What do you want?"

"To help if I can. Want to talk about it?" Zola asked not sure were else to begin.

"What's there to talk about?" Werner grumbled sniffing back tears. "My father hates me, all of Hydra thinks I'm a joke, not even my own siblings think I'm smart enough to do anything right. What the hell else is there?"

Zola sighed as he slide onto the floor beside Werner. "Now we both know that's not true.

"How can you say that. You've seen the way he treats me."

"Because I've known your father for a while now. Your father does not hate you, he's just been so frustrated with the way things have been going lately that he sometimes losses control of his anger and lashes out at the wrong people. We all have been a little on edge lately, but now that we have the Captain in our possession, things will be going a lot smoother from now on. And as for your brother and sister..well...they are still young and don't know everything yet. And besides, isn't the job of the younger siblings to drive their older siblings completely mad?"

Werner couldn't help but smile at the doctor's words. Maybe Zemo was wrong. He always described him as an inhuman monster, but this made him think twice about it. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"And besides," Zola continued, "You too have been a little difficult to work with this past week. I know how hard you want to impress your father, but you must be careful with the things you say and how you act. If you want to get higher up in Hydra you must strive forward and not let your own ego and arrogance control you and pull you back down. Do you understand?"

Werner nodded as the doctor's words sunk in. "Thank you doctor. You've given me a lot of things to think about."

Zola smiled and patted the youth on the shoulder, glad that he may have finally gotten through to him. As he got up off the floor though a thought occurred to him.

"Werner, exactly what were you doing in my lab in the first place?"

Werner felt nervous as he tried to think of a good excuse to say. He didn't want to tell him he had been searching through his files, looking for the project master man notes to give to Zemo when he finally had his unexpected meltdown.

"I was just... waiting for you and Madame Hydra. I was going to apologize for my behavior this morning. It was completely inexcusable of me and I hope you'll except my apology. I promise not a word of what happened will leave this room.'

Zola smiled and nodded. "Of course I except your apology and I will tell Madame Hydra that too when she get's off duty. I'm glad we were able to have this talk."

Werner bowed politely and let himself out leaving Zola full of pride for helping the young man out. But outside the lab, someone was not at all happy with the outcome.

000

"What exactly do you think you were doing?"

Werner turned to see Baron Zemo sitting in a chair just outside the doctors door. How he got there only Zemo knows as this castle was once his own.

"I was just leading the doctor into a false sense of security." Werner lied to Zemo not wanting him to find out that his moment of weakness was all to real. "Since I couldn't find the doctor's notes on my own I plan on befriending him and letting him lead me to the notes. Then I will take them before the doctor knows he was even betrayed."

Zemo studied Werner for a moment before nodding. "Very well then. You may continue with your work. But remember, I wish to kill Dr. Zola myself with my own hands. Do not touch him until I give the command."

Werner nodded and left quickly, wanting to put as much distance between himself and Baron Zemo as possible. For the first time ever someone had actually shown Werner true kindness to him without asking anything in return. And for the first time Werner felt his loyalty's being tested. Who should he be loyal to: a doctor who gave him a shoulder to cry on and promised him hope, or a Baron who promised him absolute power and revenge.

For Werner the answer was no longer that simple.


	13. Chapter 12: Artistic Talent

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 12: Artistic Talent **

Early the next morning, Eric Koenig descended down the winding staircase towards the castle entrance, ready with his most pleasant smile to welcome Hydra's newest recruit. He still hadn't been told who the newbie was, except that it was a woman and that she was going to be part of project masterman. But Eric got the impression from Dr. Zola that he was expected to know this person. It was just the way he fraised certain words like "You'll be happy to see her", and "It'll feel more like home with her around," that got him even more curious.

(I wonder who she is?) Eric thought to himself as he inspected himself for anything on his uniform to be out of place. It was best to look his best when meeting with a young lady, that's what his father always told him. A bang on the door alerted Eric that the new recruit had arrived. Licking his lips and smoothing back his hair, he marched up to the door and opened it wide to let the lady in. The woman herself was quite breathtaking. She had long beautifully shaped legs, a tiny waist concealed in a black dress and coat, long black hair that was styled into twists and beautiful blue eyes that had a look mischief about them.

Eric's mouth dropped wide opened at who he saw at the door.

"Julia! What on earth are you doing here?" He gasped when he realized it was his older sister.

Julia laughed airily at her brother. "Me! Why I'm here to join Hydra my little brother. That's what"

The black encased woman walked past her brother and took in her surroundings. Eric shut the door behind her, still in disbelief at what he was witnessing. His sister a member of Hydra. It was too hard to believe. She was impossible to live with when they were children, always bullying him and his younger sister Ilsa into doing whatever she wanted to do, getting into fights with the neighborhood kids and being violent and nasty to whoever she pleased just to get to the top. Even now as an adult she was not just bad. She was even worse than before, which made him glad to join Hydra and get away from her and actually get some piece for once in his life. It did however mean leaving his sister IIsa who was sweet and loving. But that was the price he had to pay, if that meant getting away from Julia. But now she was here. And he didn't know what to do about it.

"Ahh miss Koenig, I see you made it." Dr. Zola himself appear at the top of the stairs and made his way down towards the two siblings. "I see your brother is happy to see you also." Zola raised an eyebrow at the strange look that Eric was giving Julia.

"I'm afraid my brother was not expecting his own sister to arrive to work for Hydra." Julia said, ignoring Eric's constant staring at her. "But I'm sure that won't be a problem with us working together or with you Arnim."

(Don't hold your breath.) Eric thought to himself. (She's already being manipulative, playing nice to the doc.)

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Zola agreed not seeing Julia's false niceness to him. "Eric will handle your things from the car. Right know we will head down to the labs and start getting you ready for testing. I'm sure Herr Schmidt will also be interested in meeting you. Just follow me please."

As Dr. Zola began taking Julia down the hall and towards the laboratory's, she happened to look over her shoulder and give a knowing smirk to Eric before turning back to the doctor. Eric sighed as he head out the door and towards a black car filled to the roof with luggage.

"This is going to be a nightmare."

000

Johann Schmidt never needed an alarm clock.

He prided himself on being able to rise with the morning sun on his own biological alarm without any assistance from any of his underlings. And being the leader of Hydra also allowed him to rest as long as he wanted without any interruption on the threat of death. But today he had a special reason to be up early.

Julia Freida Koenig, the older sister of Eric Koenig was coming today to be inspected by Dr. Zola for the possibility of become the first female super soldier in Hydra's ranks. While many other army's would never even consider a woman worthy of being in their ranks, much less the war, Dr. Zola had pointed out that history was full of accounts of warrior women who fought just as bravely as men. In many cases even better. It was this revelation that lead to the creation of Madame Hydra and now to the doctors newest project Warrior woman.

Slipping out of his expensive silk and woolen covers and dressing himself in a green robe, the Red Skull made his way quietly out into his living room to check on his sleeping guest.

Steven Rogers, as was expected, still asleep after his violent confrontation with Strucker last night. His body was curled up into a ball on the pillows, which reminded Schmidt of a cat that use to sleep in a laundry basket at his collage dorm. His legs were close to his body and his arm's were hidden underneath his jacket which he was using as a makeshift blanket. And despite his predicament at the moment, he had a calm and gentle look on his sleeping face.

He reminded Schmidt of a child, lost in an endless maze of dreams and fantasies, something he himself had done when he was young. But that was then and now his dreams were becoming reality.

"Wake up Captain." Schmidt whispered through the bars of the cage. "It's time to rise and shine."

Rogers stirred ever so slightly and slowly blinked his eyes open. Even though he was barely awake, he still recognized the Red Skull's voice and remembered he was still a prisoner. He also remembered what happened last night and the strange feelings that went through him when Schmidt kissed him. He still wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing but it had to stop before anything went any further. If he was ever going to get out of here and fast, he knew he'd have to play nice with the Red Skull.

"Ah, hello." was all Steven could think of to say to his captor.

The Skull chuckled and mockingly replied. "What! No, you monster, you'll never get away with this, or scoundrel, my friends will save me, today?"

Steven couldn't help but laugh at the mocking jester the Skull portraid. "No not today. I'm just not awake yet to start a fight with you right now." Then in a quieter tone he added. "Where's Strucker?"

Schmidt noticed the worried look on the American's face, as they both remembered what happened the night before.

"You don't have to worry about Strucker. I've sent him on other errands on the other side of the castle. He won't be bothering you anymore."

Steven couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as a knock came at the Red Skull's door. Schmidt went to answer it and returned a few moments later with a tray containing two plates of food. Scrambled eggs, bacon, Juice, toast and jam and a few other goodies were spread on the plates and the smell of all that food made Steven's stomach growl. He had forgotten the last time he had eaten.

"Breakfast is served." Johann said with a knowing grin as he gazed at the drooling Captain. (Just like a drooling dog. It may be easier to train him then I originally though.)

Schmidt slide one plate through a small slot in Steven's cage, who took it without thinking, except to fill the hungry feeling in the pit of his stomach. After both had finished breakfast, Schmidt got himself dressed in his black and dark green attire and prepared to leave.

"I'm meeting Dr. Zola and a new test subject today, so I expect you to be on your best behavior while I'm away." Schmidt smirked at the dirty look he got from Rogers. Hoping to make some leeway with the Captain he tried to take a friendlier approach to his prisoner. "Is there anything I can get for you before I go? Something to make your stay a little more comfortable."

Rogers was a little surprised that Schmidt would actually care enough to ask such a thing. But he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth and there was something he could give him to keep himself ocupied with.

"Yea, actually there is. Do you have any pencils and paper?"

The Red Skull blinked in surprise at the question. "Ahh.. yes I do. What do you need it for?"

"For drawing. I'm a bit of an artist."

"Well then.." The Skull headed over to his desk and got a sketch book from his drawer and a couple of sharpened pencils and handed them over to the Captain through the bars. "Lets see how good of an artist you are."

000

Later, down in Dr. Zola's laboratory...

"She is adequate for our purposes." Zola explained to Johann Schmidt as they were inspecting Julia Koenig who was sitting on a metal table being checked on by other doctors.

"Her blood has no abnormality's, she has no history of health or mental problems, she's absolutely perfect!" Dr. Zola said excitedly as he rummaged through his notes. "I believe we can start right away on project warrior woman. That is if I have your permission Herr Skull?"

The Red Skull had to admit that so far he was impressed with the young lady. She showed no fear what so ever when she first laid eyes on him. In fact she had been quite pleasantly talking with him during the test procedures, not once taking her eyes off his hideous skull face. The pain from the tests didn't seem to bother her either. She simple shrugged them off like one would do with a mosquito bite. The Skull nodded his permission to Zola

Zola happily skipped off towards the group of other scientists to begin procedures, while Julia inspected the other test subject laying on another table beside her.

"Herr Skull. Exactly who is this man? He looks quite sick."

The Skull smiled at Julia's observation. "That my dear will be your partner. Well.. he will be once we are finished. He's our test subject for project master man. His name is Wilhelm Lomar and he's quite a brave man after going through all those tests we put him through. Dr. Zola didn't think he would survive them all but he proved himself worthy of becoming our future super soldier. Master Man and Warrior Woman, the perfect super soldier team."

Julia looked away from the Skull and looked down at her future partner. It was hard to believe that this sick, scrawny fellow was destined for such greatness. But then again she never would have thought herself doing the same thing. She could only hope she would be worthy of it.

The Skull turned to leave when he almost bumped into Mother Night who had just come in to see her future pupils.

"Ah, Herr Skull. Leaving so soon? I'd thought you'd stay and watch doctor Zola's progress with me."

"I've already seen what I need to see and have given Arnim my permission to continue his work. And now I have other impressing matters to attend to."

Skull tried to slip around Mother Night but she put herself between him and the door. Slowly and seductively she snuggled up against his chest and slipped her arms around his neck and leaned in close.

"I'm sure those other matters can wait and besides Johann, I thought that after work you could come up to my room and I can show you the real reason your men call me Mother Night."

The Skull understood the meaning of her words but really he had no interest in the woman. She was attractive, that he would admit, but she was also manipulating and a backstabber. She was just to dangerous to get involved with, especially in his case. If she managed to sink her talons into the leader of Hydra, the sky's would be the limit for her.

Grabbing her arms and forcing them back down to her side he said in a calm but commanding voice "Mother Night I'm not interested in you or your plots and schemes. I'd suggest you keep your hands to themselves or you might lose them."

Mother Night looked put off by the Skulls rejection of her. "What's the matter Herr Skull. Are your late nights with your American keeping you busy? Is that the impressing matter you must attend to?"

The Red Skull glared at her with his dark eyes and she took a tentative step backwards. "I also suggest you keep your tongue in check too Mother Night or you'll loos that as well."

Mother Night quickly took a step to one side and let the Red Skull leave the room and made no attempt to stop him.

000

Later the Red Skull arrived at his personal quarters and was greeted by the guards he had posted outside his door. He may have Captain America on a leash but he wasn't stupid to let him alone and try to escape. The guards reported that Rogers had been quiet since he had left and made no attempt to escape, much to the Red Skulls relief. Apparently the Captain was excepting his situation better then he thought.

After dismissing the guards and going inside the Skull went straight to Rogers cage. Not surprisingly he was exactly were he had left him, but he had fallen back asleep against the bars of his cage with a pencil in one hand a paper in the other.

(Exactly what have you been drawing my Captain?) the Skull thought inquisitively as he took hold of the papers and slowly slipped them out of Steven's hands.

Looking through the drawings the Skull was surprised at how beautiful they really were. Rogers truly had an eye when it came to drawing. The first drawing was that of his Howling commandos, sketches of their faces and bodies in different poises. A couple of more drawings were of his best friend, the one he called Bucky during different stages of his life. The next few drawings were of a beautiful woman with dark hair and a gorgeous figure that woman would envy and men would die for. The Skull found himself frowning at these sketches, wondering exactly what she meant to Rogers. The next drawings were of the room itself from different angles. The Skull was amazed at the work that went into them. But when the Skull turned to the last few pages he was shocked at what he was seeing.

They were of him. There were about five pages of himself in different poises and positions, whether they were of him just standing or doing something. There were sketches of his face, masked and unmasked, with different expressions and emotions. Each one was elegantly done, each one had a story to it, and each one captured the power and glory that is of the Red Skull. Schmidt looked towards the sleeping Captain with a new sense of respect for him.

"You have quite the talent Steven," he said softly to the sleeping man. "I hope in time to learn more about you and see what other special talents you have hidden away."

Quietly he returned the papers to their original spot, careful not to awake Rogers from his peaceful sleep, and then went to his desk to finish his own work. Tonight he decided when the Captain woke up again the two of them were going to sit down have a little chat.

It was time they got to know one another better.


	14. Chapter 13: More in Common Than You Know

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 13: More in Common Than You Know **

Steven Rogers awoke to the sound of his cage door opening.

Lifting his head he saw the Red Skull standing above him, holding the door wide open and beckoning with his hand for him to come out. He was dressed to the nines in a black velvet smoking jacket and black silk pants. In his mouth he had a lit black cigarette holder. The Skull smiled, allowing a bit of smoke to drift out of his mouth and into the evening air. He looked like a red smoking demon from the pits of hell.

"Good evening Rogers. It's time we have a our little chat."

Still uncertain of the Skull's true motives, Steven slowly came out of his cage and waited patiently to be told where to go. The Skull seemed pleased with his response.

"It's good to see that you are learning to behave while in my presence."

"I'm only being good because I'm not in the mood to get shocked again."

The Skull chuckled as he took Steven by the arm and lead him to the couch by the fireplace, the same place were he had tended Rogers wounds the night before. Sitting down, Steven noticed a small buffet had been spread before him on the small living room table. Wine, fruit, expensive cheese's and crackers, were just a few of the good things that Steve took notice of before the Red Skull sat beside him on the sofa. Pouring himself some wine and handing another silver goblet to Rogers, Schmidt got right down to business.

"I think it's time we got to know one another better Steven. I know your government has told you nothing but terrible things about me."

"And I've seen some of those things first hand." Steven interrupted. "Like, torturing, experimenting and enslaving innocent people. Using your war machines to destroy peoples homes and lives. Do you want me to continue?"

The Skull sighed as he set his goblet down. "Alright. I'll admit to it all. But still, nobody's perfect. Not even you. But you don't know everything about me, like I don't know everything about you. Perhaps if we shared a little about ourselves, we might find some common ground to start a foundation on. What do you say?"

Steven didn't know what he was up to, but decided to play ball with Schmidt. Perhaps if he revealed a little information about himself to the Skull, then maybe he could use anything he learned from Schmidt against him later on.

"OK then, I'll start." Cap took a sip of his drink before starting. "I never knew my father. He died before I was born, in the first war. My mother described him as a man who never backed down from a challenge. Who always fought hard for what he wanted. The very minute the government called out for recruits my father was first in line. And not once did he ever show any sign of fear, not even to my mother. Apparently I inherited the same traits.

"Oh apparently." The Skull said mockingly as he took a sip from his cup.

"Anyway, my mother raised me on her own. She never remarried. She always made sure I had the best of everything, even though we didn't always have allot of money, we were happy. She was also the one who got me interested in art. She taught me everything she knew, took me to art museums, got me books about art. She even got me an art teacher, a kind old lady who lived in the same apartment as us. It was a little more expensive but she knew I enjoyed it and wanted nothing more then to see me happy. But then one day it all ended. When I was a little kid my mom came down with a serious illness. Doctors tried there best but nothing could be done. She died peacefully in her sleep. I was glad because she was no longer in any pain. I had no living relatives on either of my parents side, so they sent me to live at an orphanage."

The Skull's eyes snapped open and he stopped in mid sip. Lowering his goblet he looked at Rogers in shock.

Steven was confussed by his reaction to this.

"You lived in an orphanage. For how long?"

"I lived there until I was eighteen. I never got adopted because they all thought I was too old to be adopted. I got bullied allot when I was young too because I was so scrawny and sick all the time. I tried to stand up for myself and fight back but that usually ended with me flat on my face with nothing but cuts and bruises for my effort. I could have easily back down or ran away, but running never solves anything. But, thankfully I had my friend Bucky to stand up for me and beside me when I couldn't stand at all. He's been like an older brother to me ever since we were kids."

"Bucky? You mean the guy you risked life and limb for at my factory were we first met?"

"Yea, that's him. I'd do anything for the guy, like he'd do anything for me. I'm lucky to have him in my life."

"Yes, lucky you." Schmidt muttered, returning to his drink. Steven could have sworn he heard a hint of jealousy in Johann's voice.

"And your mother," the Skull continued, "did she love you? Did you love her?"

"Of coarse she loved me, and I loved her." Steven said, puzzled by the question. "Why wouldn't she? What mother wouldn't love her own child?

"A dead one." Schmidt said matter -of- factly. Steven was surprised by the answer he received and waited to hear more. Apparently the Skull had some family issues that hadn't been resolved yet.

"Like you didn't know your father, I never got to know my mother. She died giving birth to me. My father, who was a ruthless drunk, blamed me for her death and tried to drown me. Thankfully the doctor who delivered me also saved me from his wrath and was able to calm him down. For the next four years of my life I was beaten, screamed at and treated like garbage from the man who was supposed to love me. One day he went too far. He tried to slash my face open with a razor blade. The courts decided to take me away from my father and put me in an orphanage until my father was declared safe enough to return too. The next day my father committed suicide with the very razor blade he intended to use on me."

Stevens mouth dropped open in shock. "My god. I'm so sorry. Surely things got better for you after that?"

Schmidt laughed out load as if he had been just told a joke. "You'd think that wouldn't you. Unfortunately my life in the orphanage was nothing more then more beatings and more being screamed at. It was just like being back home. Like you I was also bullied and fought back. Not that it made a difference. Just gave them more reason to beat the crap out of me. Finally I hand enough and ran away when I was about eight or nine years old."

"Really." Steven gulped down his drink as he listened with interest. "What did you out there all alone?"

"I became a thief. I robbed from anyone and stole anything I could my hands on. It landed me in jail a few times over the years, but at least I had a roof over my head for a night. Things changed however when I tried to steal a man's wallet and he caught me at it. It turned out to be the same doctor who had saved my life on the day I was born. He remembered me and felt sorry for me. So he took me in to his home and tried to give me a life to call my own. He sent me to all the best schools in Europe. It was during this time that I became interested in mythology and discovered evidence that what we consider myth and magic to be real and close to being in our grasp."

"And that's when you went to Dr Erskine about his new formula and injected yourself with it to try and become a god." Steven finished for him.

"Correction. I became a god." Johann poked a finger into Caps chest. "And so did you. Our lives are quite similar but our paths ran with different decisions and outcomes. But still, we share allot in common. We both wanted to become more then what we originally were."

"I didn't take the formula to become a god." Steven interjected. "I took it to try and help my country, to help people in need and stop people like you from destroying the world."

The Skull sighed as he picked up some food from the table. "I can see I still have allot of work to do on you. But I do believe we've made some headway tonight. And that is why I've decide that you will not sleep in your cage this evening. Tonight you will be sleeping with me in my bed."

Steven almost choked on the piece of food he was eating and stared at the Skull. Was he really serious? For the first time ever in his life Steven Rogers aka Captain America was rendered speechless.

The Red Skull smiled wickedly at Cap's reaction and stood up. Holding out his hand to Steven he said, "Shall we retire for the night Captain?"

Steve wished he had the power to say no to the Skull's offer. But he knew if he did the Skull would just force him to his room with just a switch of that damn remote of his connected to the collar. However, if he went willingly and gained the Red Skulls trust then maybe he could find a way out of this place. Grudgingly he excepted and took the Skulls hand as he was lead to Schmidt's private bedroom.

The room itself was huge. The walls were covered in hanging red and black tapestry, with the Hydra logo printed on them. Dark purple curtains covered up what Steve believed to be the only window in the room. A possible escape maybe? A black leather chair and a small table sat on the right hand corner and to the left was a huge closet containing Schmidt's enormous wardrobe. In the middle was another room, which Steve could see was Schmidt's private bathroom, complete with a bath tube and shower. And in the middle of it was what Steve feared most.

Schmidt's bed.

The thing was so huge it almost overtook the entire room. The bed itself was covered in black silken sheets and a purple woolen cover that matched the color of the curtains. Four large fluffy pillows lay on the top of the bed and an animal fur blanket lay at the bottom. Drawers were on either side, with matching lamps and a beautiful white fur rug on the floor completed the picture. All in all the room was beautiful, fit for a king. That was probably the look Schmidt was going for.

Removing his smoking jacket, Schmidt nodded toward the bathroom. "I suggest that you take a shower. God only knows how long you've been without one. And there's a change of pajamas in the bathroom too. I doubt that you want to sleep another night in that dirty thing?"

Steven was too tired to argue and besides, he did smell a little. Though a worried thought crossed his mind.

"What about the collar? It's electrified isn't it? Won't I get the bejesus shocked out of me?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Zola designed the collar to be waterproof as well as inescapable. Your completely safe. So go enjoy your bath."

Closing the door behind him, Steven removed his soiled uniform and slid into a nice warm bubble bath. God, it felt good to get the last few days of dirt and dried blood off his body. He had to admit, Schmidt knew how to treat a guest.

(Guest! What the hell are you thinking Rogers? Your a prisoner, not a guest.) Steven thought to himself as he splashed warm water onto his face. The last few days had been the most confusing of Captain America's life. He understood that Schmidt wanted him to join Hydra, so why was he treating him with such kindness and gentleness? Why didn't he just torture him or brainwash him into joining Hydra? Why the big display? I just didn't seem like the Red Skull at all. And then there was the kiss. Was it possible that Schmidt preferred men other women and now he was actually interested in him?

Steve couldn't stop himself from blushing from head to toe at the thought, as he got out of the bath tube and dried himself off. Slipping into the white pajamas that Schmidt provided, Steven paused at the door and wondered what exactly will happen once he was in bed with Skull. Was the Red Skull expecting him to...have sex with him? Knowing he couldn't put it off any longer, Steven opened the door and stepped back out into the bedroom.

The Skull was already in bed waiting for him and smiled when he saw him. "You look much better now that your clean. Do the pajama' fit alright?"

"They fit fine." Steven said as he ran his hand across the soft material. "Exactly what do you want me to do with you in the bed?"

The Skull looked confused for a moment. "Do? Oh, I understand what your thinking. I can a sure you Captain, I have no intention on doing anything to you..."

Steven sighed with relief.

"For the time being." Schmidt continued. "I'm hopeful that in the time we have together, you will be the one coming on to me."

Steven swallowed hard as Schmidt pulled back the covers and patted the spot beside him.

"Now come to bed Rogers. It's time that you got use to sleeping with me."

Steven grudgingly climbed into bed and laid down beside the Red Skull. Turning off the lamp and plunging the room into darkness, Schmidt gentle wrapped his arms around Steven and forced him to get a little bit closer. Steven remained ridged for a moment, not sure exactly what to do in this situation.

"Relax Captain," Schmidt's soothing voice came from the darkness. "Just relax your body and close your eyes. We have a big day planned tomorrow and you need your beauty rest."

Despite his inner voice protesting against the Skull's advances, Steven did as he was told and found himself actually snuggling up against Schmidt and slowly falling into a deep slumber. Schmidt also closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Rogers soft blond hair. Before falling asleep, he muttered these words.

"Goodnight my eagle. Sleep well."


	15. Chapter 14: Green Haired Bitch

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 14: Green Haired Bitch **

The next day...

Julia Koenig winced a little as Dr. Zola jabbed her with another one of his needles and drained her of some more blood. Julia couldn't understand why Dr. Zola had yet to turn her into this amazing warrior woman he was constantly yammering about. And where was her great master man? It just couldn't be that weak looking little man lying in the cot next to her. There had to be an explanation.

"Dr. Zola", she said in her most pleasant sounding voice, "I don't want to sound rude, but when exactly am I going to become this great super soldier we talked about? All you've done is take blood and tissue samples and have me running around like some rat in a cage. I thought you said you were ready?"

Zola chuckled upon hearing the enthusiasm in the young lady's voice. "I understand your impatient my dear. Not every woman gets such a chance to become a super soldier. Especially in a world were men think that their the more intellectual of the species. But I can assure you that these tests are important. We have to make absolutely sure that the serum is compatible with your body type and that nothing goes wrong again."

"Again!" Julia's high bitched voice echoed around the lab and made Dr. Zola cringed. "What do you mean again. I thought you said I was your first test subject?"

"You are my dear, you are." Zola tried to calm his patient down. "It was project master man that I was talking about. We had some earlier problems with our first test subjects that ended...well, rather badly. We just don't want anything bad happening to you, that's all."

"And what about him?" Julia asked pointing down to where Wilhelm was still lying. "Is he just another failed test subject? Surely he's not your future master man?"

"Actually, he's the very man I want for the project." Zola rubbed his hands together as he looked down at the sickly figure on the cot. "Captain America himself was once just like this man you see before you. Skinny, sick and without a single muscle in his entire body. And yet, thanks to Dr. Erskine's formula, he became a powerful opponent, a god among men. I wish to recreate and improve upon Erskine's original idea. And if that means getting a man exactly like Captain America was before the formula, then that is exactly what I will do."

"Wow, you've thought of everything." Julia said in a seductive voice and slowly got off the bed and made her way to the shorter doctor. "I'm quite impressed Dr. Zola or can I call you Arnim?"

Zola looked confused as the young woman got to close for comfort and tried to get around her. Unfortunately she had already backed him into a corner, with both her hands at either side of the doctors body, and with no escape he found himself face to face with the golden tonged seductress.

"I like a man who's strong and in control", Julia continued, "You've shown me who really runs this show and I'd like to show you exactly what a great 'ass-set' I can be."

"I...um,..Julia.." Zola stammered but wasn't able to get a word out. Julia reached up and removed Zola's glasses and tossed them on the table. Grabbing Zola by the lapels of his lab coat she pulled him into a deep kiss, ...just as Madame Hydra walked into the room.

"ARNIM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

000

Twenty minutes earlier...

Johann Schmidt was awoken by the sun as it drifted in and out between the corners of the curtains. He smiled as he watched the sun lightly danced across the smooth pale skin of the man still enveloped in his red arms. Steven Rogers himself looked almost like an angel sent down by the gods, the sun's light making his golden hair glow and his skin warm to the touch. He wished he could watch him all day, sleeping so peacefully, but he wanted to start his training today. With a heavy heart he leaned in and whispered...

"Awaken my eagle. It's time to rise with the sun and greet the new day."

Steven slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at the red chest in front of him. He quickly pulled himself away and wrapped himself in the blanket as he remembered the night before.

The Skull smiled at him. "I see you slept well. I'm glad. Now then get dressed. It's time I start you on your training today."

"I don't need training. Especially from Hydra or you." Steven said defiantly. This didn't seem to surprise the Red Skull at all.

"Now, now Captain. Let's not forget that I still have those American prisoners you desperately want to protect. It would be a shame to tell them that their American saviour had let them down because he wouldn't do as he was told."

Steven frowned as he remembered the captured men that Skull had locked away. He still had to play by the Skull's rules or those men would be sent to Zola.

"Fine." Steven huffed, causing the Skull to smile with glee.

Muttering to himself, Steven got out of bed with the blanket still wrapped around his midsection and started looking around the room for something. He looked at the Skull puzzled.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I had them tossed." The Skull said matter -of -factly as he went to his wardrobe to get his uniform. Steven was shocked.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Well, you didn't think I was going to let you wander around dressed in that horrible outfit do you?" The Skull retorted. "And anyway, if you are going to become a member of Hydra you have to look the part. There's your new uniform right there."

The Skull motioned to the chair beside Rogers, who looked at his new uniform in disgust. The uniform was very much like Schmidt's, all black leather with the red symbols of Hydra. But this one had one major difference. The front was similar to his original uniform, with black and red stripes on the stomach area instead of the red and white. And where the star on his chest use to be, there was the bold blood red symbol of Hydra.

"You have got to be kidding me." Steven said pointing at the uniform like it was an abomination. "I'm not wearing this."

"It's either that or you get to walk about the castle nude." Schmidt said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Either way, I'll be happy."

Steven's face turned bright red at the comment and gazed at the uniform for a moment before picking it up and heading towards the bathroom to change.

"I figured you would." Schmidt called after him as the bathroom door slammed shut. "You have ten minutes to be ready or I'm dragging you out of there. Pants or no pants."

A few minutes later the Red Skull had finished dressing and was now waiting on Steven to appear. He hoped that everything fit right. He had that uniform especially designed for Rogers, not just to look like his old uniform but to look like the one in his vision as well. He was extremely curious to see if his vision matched reality.

"Are you about done in there Rogers?" He snapped at the closed door. "Don't make me come in there to get you."

"Alright, I'm coming." Steven shouted back as he opened the door and stepped out.

The Skull's mouth dropped open. Steven looked so amazing in his new uniform that it took the Skull's breath away. The black pants and jacket hugged his figure, allowing his muscles to bulge in all the right places. The boots and silver belt buckle shone brightly and the high collar of his jacket hid the control collar around his neck and made his blond hair stand out more against the dark contrast of the uniform. If the Nazi's could see him now, they would consider him the perfection of the aryan race.

Steven tugged at the uniform in different area's, looking a tad uncomfortable. "It's a little tight." He grumbled, tugging at the high collar of his jacket.

Getting up close to Rogers, Schmidt let his hand trail down the red Hydra symbol on his chest, causing Steven to let out a shuttered breath of either fear or excitement. The Skull choose the latter.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it. You look good. I'm impressed." The Red Skull spoke softly as he reached out and gently touched the side of Steven's face. For the first time Steven didn't flinch away from him. "You truly belong here with us at Hydra."

"Not for long. The minute my friends find me I'm free." Steven replied but, he didn't sound as confident as he did before. Maybe because he had been waiting for his comrades for so long and heard himself say that line so many times that he himself was starting to question if they would come.

Smiling, Schmidt grabbed Rogers by the belt of his new uniform and pulled him closer to him. Their faces were just inches away from each other.

"You really think I'd let you walk out of here after all the pain I had to go through just to catch you?" The Skull asked as he study those beautiful blue eyes staring back at him with such intensity that he felt like he would get lost in their splendor. "Your mine now Rogers. Now and forever. And no one is taking you away from me.

"Oh really," Steven said softly as he stared back into Schmidt's smoldering gaze, a deep contrast to his own. Slipping his own fingers into Schmidt's belt, he yanked Schmidt so closely to his own face that their lips just barley brushed against one another's. The Skull let out a soft moan at the exotic feeling he was getting from being this close to Steven.

"Exactly how far would you go to make me stay?" Steven whispered, issuing a challenge to the Skull that he could not refuse. The two gazed into each others eyes, both waiting to see who would make the first move in this little game of theirs.

Just then they were both startled out of each others gaze by the scream heard about the castle..

"ARNIM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

The two men looked towards the door and then to each other, both relieved and yet disappointed at what might have just happened.

"Good god what the hell is it now?" Schmidt groaned in disappointment as he let go of Rogers and headed for the door with Steven following right behind him.

(Looks like our good doctor's in trouble. This I've got to see). Steven thought as he kept up with an angry Red Skull. This was going to be interesting.

000

"Ophelia! I can explain!" Zola started to say but was shoved ruffly to the side as Madame Hydra stormed up to Julia.

"Can it Arnim." She snapped as she glared daggers at Zola's other woman. "Who the hell do you think you are you bitch"

Julia's mouth dropped at the comment. "I'm Hydra's future warrior woman. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the one who's going to knock your block off!" Ophelia shouted as she slugged the young woman across the face and sending her crashing into the wall behind her.

Getting up, Julia wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth and glared at Madame Hydra.

"Your going to pay for that you witch!" She yelled before rushing at and tackling Ophelia to the ground. Grabbing a fist full of hair, Julia tried to slam Madame Hydra's face into the concrete, but Ophelia was faster and managed to elbow Julia right in the gut. Julia gasped in pain and let go of Ophelia's hair long enough for Ophelia to turn around and slugged Julia right in the nose. Grabbing her injured nose, Julia quickly kicked Ophelia's legs out from under her when she tried to get back up and set her crashing back on the ground on her head. Julia leapt on top of her and started pounding on Madame Hydra, but Ophelia started punching back and soon the two were rolling around on the ground like wild animals, with Dr. Zola watching in astonishment. Two women were actually fighting over him. How the hell did that happen?

By now the other members of Hydra had arrived at the doctors lab to see what all the commotion was about and were surprised and thrilled to see two young women fighting and clawing at each other on the ground. Werner and his brother Andreas were among the crowd.

"Slug her Julia, knock her out!" Andreas shouted as the crowd of onlookers joined in on the excitement.

"Go get her Madame Hydra!" Werner roared above the excited crowd and turned to Zola with a knowing smirk. "Zola you sly fox. I didn't know you had it in you? Two women. You lucky devil."

Zola said nothing to this comment, too shocked and ashamed at what was happening to answer him. The situation only got worse when the Red Skull himself pushed through the crowd and saw what exactly his subordinates were doing.

"I don't believe this!" Schmidt said shaking his head and turned to look at the shaking doctor hiding in the corner. "Zola! What the hell is going on? How did this fight start?"

"It's...it's a misunderstanding, I assure you Herr Skull." Zola stammered out, not sure of what else to say.

Having enough of this nonsense, Schmidt grabbed both women at the same time by their jacket collars and yanked them apart and held both of them in the air. Limbs were scratching at the air as the two women still tried to maul one another.

"Enough!" The Red Skull snapped at the two women, who immediatly stopped fighting when they saw who was holding them. The crowd had also calmed down, out of fear of the Red Skull's preasance. Glaring at both women the Skull continued. "You are not dogs! You are Hydra! What would our enemy's say if they saw you acting like this?"

"Actually I've already seen it."

All eye's turned to the sound of the voice and were shocked to see Captain America standing there at the door, trying to hide the grin that was forming on his face. But what made everyone's mouth drop was that the Captain was wearing the red and black uniform of Hydra. Even Dr. Zola came out of his daze and did a double take just to make sure he saw what he was seeing. Immediately whispers started amongst the crowd, all wondering if Schmidt had succeeded in what he set out to do. Turn the American super soldier into an Allie of Hydra.

Schmidt smiled and set the two stunned women down and made his way over to the Captain. All eyes were on them as the Skull started maneuvering Steven out of the room.

"Now that your all finished," Schmidt gave a glare to the girls, "I need to spend some quality time with the Captain, so no more interruptions. Unless some of you want to spend some time with Baron Strucker and his Satan claw, I suggest you get back to work."

Upon hearing nothing but silence from his men, Schmidt took that as an answer and left with Rogers and headed for the stairs. Steven could barely keep his giggles down.

"I can't believe they did that." Steven finally burst out laughing when they were out of earshot, causing the Skull to just roll his eyes. "Is this just a natural part of being a member of Hydra, or did they just do that for my benefit?"

The Skull just shock his head and sighed. "I don't know and I don't want to know what happened." A smirked appeared on the Skull's face as he continued, "Though I must say, I did enjoy their reaction to you now being a member of Hydra."

Steven's laughter died suddenly and was replaced with a cold stare at the Skull. "I'm not a member of Hydra. Just because you got me in this uniform doesn't mean I work for you."

The Skull shrugged, "Not yet you don't." The rest of their walk down the winding staircase was spent in silence. When they got to the landing, Schmidt lead Steve towards two large oak doors. Pushing the doors open, Steven followed Schmidt inside and was immediately taken back by the splendor of the room. Unlike the rest of the castle that was made of rock and stone, this room was made entirely of oak and shone brightly with the light coming from the windows. On each wall was an assortment of weapons from different era's, swords, armor, shields, lances, gun's and other such goodies that must have taken a lifetime to collect. Practice dummy's, fencing swords and other interesting weaponry lined the shelves and floor corners, showing allot of wear and tear of late.

"Welcome to the War room Rogers." Johann said with great enthusiasm, "This castle use to belong to the Zemo family until an unfortunate accident killed the last remaining heir. Now it belongs to me. All these weapons you see here were once used by past Zemo's in their great battles and now you are going to use them in yours. To truly become a member of Hydra one must become vicious and cruel, something you have yet to show in any of your battles. So I am going to make you fight until only one of you remains standing."

"Oh yea," Steven asked with a raised eyebrow. "And who exactly I'm I going to fight in this battle of yours?"

"With me you witless peasant!"

Steven quickly turned around only to be smacked across the face and sent sprawling to his knees. Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker stood over him with his Satan claw at the ready in his right hand and a fencing sword in the other.

"And this time Captain, you will die. I give you my word."


	16. Chapter 15: American Mongrel

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

Author's Note: Thank you for all the great reviews guys. And yes, I still know about the spelling errors. Just when I think I got everything perfect, I find out I was wrong. Don't worry I'm working on it. Also I 've been thinking about doing a Nick Fury/ Baron Von Strucker slash fic. Give me an idea of what you guy's think.

**Chapter 15: American Mongrel **

Steven got up off the floor and just stood there in stunned silence. Was this a joke? Was this the real reason that Schmidt had got him dressed up, so he could fight Strucker?

"Consider this the beginning of your training Rogers," the Skull continued as he made himself comfortable in a chair on the left side of the room, "if you want to walk out of this room alive, you have to get by Baron Strucker. And that will be no easy task. The Baron is a champion fencer and swordsman. He's never been defeated by anyone. You may choose any weapon you like to use. I've even turn down the power of the collar a little, so you have a better chance at fighter Strucker. As for the rules..well..there are no rules. So with that said, begin."

Wolfgang immediately began circling Steven, his Satan claw powered and ready. Steven stood his ground and watched Strucker, waiting for the first move as he considered all the alternatives to get out of this mess. With lighting speed, Baron Strucker lunged with his sword so fast that Steven almost missed getting sliced in the gut.

"Dammit Strucker, I don't want to fight you!"

"What's the matter American dog. To scared to fight without your precious super powers?" Strucker taunted him, as he once again slashed at Rogers, this time nicking him across his forearm.

"I'm not scared of you or anybody like you." Steven growled as he dodged yet another blow and grabbed a shield off the wall, once used by a knight in the middle ages. Using it like he would his own shield, Steven slammed into Strucker and set him crashing into a row of spears that were carefully lined up against the wall.

"That was for the attack on me when I was stuck in that damn cage." Steven shouted as Strucker got to his feet, with a spear in his hand.

"That will be the only lucky shot your going to get mongrel. Dodge this!" Strucker threw the spear through the air and directly at Rogers. Steven tried to dodge it but his speed had decreased significantly because of the collar and he got stabbed in the left shoulder. Steven howled in pain but managed to pull the spear out just as Strucker charged at him once again. Using the shield to block Strucker's sword, Steven swung the spear at Strucker and managed to cut him across the chest. The baron clutched at his chest and saw the blood starting to leak forward.

"You'll pay for that you American mongrel." This time Strucker came at Steven with his Satan claw. Steven tried to use the shield again to block it, but with the shield's age and weakened state, it was no match for the Baron's electric claw. It exploded into a million pieces and sent Steven tumbling across the ground. Rogers struggled to get up, bit's of jagged wood and metal had sliced up Steven's Hydra uniform as well as his skin making every movement he made hurt like hell. Strucker strolled over to him with ease, there was no hurry. He had this battle won before Steven had set foot in the war room.

"My, my how the mighty have fallen," he chuckled as he stopped right in front of Rogers and watched him as he struggled to get up. "After I've killed you Rogers, I'm going to take your severed head and return it to your comrades. Then I'll slaughter them like the pigs that they are. Especially that friend of yours Bucky. And oh yes that pretty little lady friend too. Maybe I'll make her scream my name as I bang her in my private quarters. What do you think Captain?"

Steven's body froze and remained still for a moment before he slowly turned his head and gazed at Strucker. The Baron took a step back when he saw the look in Rogers eyes. It was like those ocean blue eyes had turned dark and icy, with a blaze of fire burning right behind them. Before Strucker could do anything, Steven swung out his right arm and shattered the Baron's Satan claw. Strucker was shocked at first at how the American had done it until he saw the sword that Steven had managed to conceal from the Baron's view. Strucker lifted his sword in his left hand and tried to slash Rogers again but Steven was quicker this time and managed to tuck and role out of the way and slash his sword into the Baron's side. Strucker howled in pain and tried to stab at Steven but missed again. This time Steven slash his sword into the Baron's leg and thigh and then stabbed him in the same shoulder that he himself had been stabbed. By now the Baron had lost to much blood and was woozy, but tried one more time to stab the American. The sword landed nowhere near Steven and got caught in the floor boards and got stuck. As Strucker struggled to get his sword free, Steven rushed at the Baron and with one kick broke the Baron's sword and sent him crashing to the floor.

Strucker realized he was beat and looked up at the American. "Al..alright Rogers. You...you won. I surrender." Strucker said in a pitiful voice. Steven however looked at Strucker with a gaze that sent a shutter down the Baron's spine. Steven slowly began walking towards Strucker, his sword still clutched tightly in his hand. It was then that Strucker remembered what he told Steven about only one of them getting out of here alive. He suddenly found himself trembling with fear as he began pleading with the Captain.

"Ple..please Rogers. Ca..Captain America. I was only doing what I was ordered to do. Please have mercy on me?"

"Mercy." Steven growled out the word as he glared daggers at the Baron. "You want mercy from me? After you threaten the lives of my friends and Bucky. And what you said you'd do to Peggy. There is no mercy here Wolfgang. Not with me."

"That's it Rogers. Now show him what happens to soldiers when they lose." The Skull laughed as he watched Steven approach the injured Strucker as he tried to lift himself off the floor. After this battle was over the Skull would finally have control over Steven, he would never be able to turn back after today. The first time one takes another's life in such a violent way they were doomed to repeat the circle of violence for the rest of their lives. He should know, he's killed in cold blood before. It was difficult at first but the second one was easy as well as the next. He was about to enter his world and there was no stopping him. The Skull leaned back in his chair and waited for Steven to finish the job.

Steven lifted his sword above his head and was just about to land the killing blow, when a voice entered his mind making him freeze in his steps.

(What ever happens remain who you are, not a perfect soldier but a good man.)

Dr. Erskine! That was the voice of the man who transformed Steven into the man he was today. The man who was just about to slit Strucker's throat from ear to ear. The man who was about to break the very promise he made to his mentor the night before his death. The blade fell from Steven's hand and landed on the floor with a load thud. The Skull looked down at the sword and then back at Rogers in disgust.

"Wha...what have I done? What have I become?" Steven gasped as he collapsed to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. He looked at his hand's and saw that they were covered in blood. Strucker's blood. He looked at the man himself, who had fainted from the blood lose on the floor. "I almost killed him."

The Skull marched over to Rogers and grabbing him by the shoulders, lifted him up to meet his angry gaze. "What you were supposed to do was kill him you fool!" The Skull snapped at Steven. "You are a soldier. Soldier's kill other soldiers. That's the way wars have been since man first clubbed another man with a rock and broke open his skull. You had the power, you had the advantage. Why didn't you finish him?"

"Because it would have been murder!" Steven shouted back as he slapped the Skull's hand's off him. "It would have been in cold blood. When an enemy surrenders to you, you respect that enemy by letting him live. I'm not a monster like you Skull, I don't kill people for pleasure, for profit or for some delusion that I'm a god. Being a soldier in a war is more then just killing people, it's about helping those in need, it's about protecting your country and other country's from people like you and Hitler. That's who I am Skull, a protector of freedom and equality for all people, the big and the small. But you'll never understand that Skull because you never had the chance to grow and become a decent human being. I on the other hand won't become you Skull. Never!"

As Steven tried to calm himself down and catch his breath, Johann Schmidt just stood there and stared at Rogers in shock. Even with tears streaming down his face, blood staining his hands and his clothes torn in different places, he was still the picture of perfection. And for the first time Schmidt was seeing Rogers the way his own howlers saw him. Not like a god but a leader, with the courage of a lion, the strength of a bear and the boldness of an eagle. His eagle.

He finally understood why they were never able to defeat Captain America before. Hope. That's what it was that he gave to his men. Instead of fear that the Skull installed in his men, Rogers gave his men hope for a better tomorrow. He would never give up or give in. His spirit could not be contained, controlled or broken. Even now in the clutches of Hydra he remained determined to defeat them. Never before had he ever seen someone with that much strength and hope that it almost made the Captain shine like a beacon to his allies. The Skull on the other hand could only bring blood and death to his own.

Sighing, the Red Skull once again approached Rogers, this time gentle laying his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. He was not use to giving comfort to others, but tried none a less. Steven looked up at him, his eye's all puffy and red from crying. The Skull lifted his thumb and gentle brushed away a tear that threatened to spill down the Captain's face. Steven seemed surprised by the gesture.

"I see that now. A fiery spirit like yours is something that is hard to extinguish." The Skull said as he smoothed back some blond locks that had fallen into Cap's face. Steven looked at the Skull as if he had grown another head. Was it possible that he finally got through that thick skull of his that he could not be turned, no matter what they tried to make him do?

Come now," the Skull sighed softly, "lets get you upstairs and wash the blood off. I think that's enough training today."

"What about him?" Steven gestured to Strucker who was still unconscious. "We aren't going to leave him here?"

"Don't worry, I'll have Eric and Zola look after him. I just hope the good doctor's still in one piece after the girls are done with him."

Steven gave the Skull a weak smile as he was lead out of the war room. There was definitely more to Johann Schmidt then he previously thought. And now he was curious to learn more about the man.

000

Unbeknownst to anyone, Baron Zemo had been secretly watching the fight from behind a painting, the eyes cut out to give him a perfect view of the entire battle. He was pissed off that his families trophy room was being used and abused in such a fashion, but it was reveling some very interesting facts about Rogers and Schmidt. He was still amazed at the skill and power this American possessed. He knew he'd have to come up with a clever plan to get rid of him when the time arised. He didn't need interference from that little sod getting in his way of his revenge. And then there was Schmidt's relationship with the Captain. Normally the Skull would never stand idly by and let someone get away with taking to him like that. Most of the time they would be dead before they could even utter a single word. But no, Rogers was different. And the way Schmidt touched him like that. Not like a concerned friend but like a protective lover. Was that it? Was that the Skull's weak spot? He wasn't sure, he'd have to get Werner to check it out. But now he was beginning to wonder about trusting Werner. He had still yet to deliver Dr. Zola's research to him or anything of any real usefulness. His loyalty was now in question and now Zemo had to make a decision.

"Perhaps it's time I get a new apprentice. One who has the backbone to do the job right."


	17. Chapter 16: Night of Decisions

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 16: Night of Decisions**

**Johann's Pov**

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Schmidt paced back and forth in the comfort of his own office after leaving Rogers to get clean after the fight with Strucker. The room he was in was part office part laboratory, the same place that he first tried his and Zola's new toy on those unsuspecting Nazi officers. It was a glorious day for him, but right now it was the farthest thing from his mind. Captain America was the only thing that occupied his time and it was driving him nuts. At first his decision to capture the American was only out of Schmidt's lust for the man and the conquest to turn him and make him a soldier of Hydra.

But now everything's changed.

"Why can't I hurt you anymore? Why does it hurt me to see you in pain?" Schmidt pinched the bridge of his nose (or what's left of it), as he tried to figure out his new emotions as they tumbled and collided with his darker ones.

He found himself wanting to protect and comfort Steven from unwanted pain his soldiers tried to inflict upon him. He wanted him to be safe and feel comfortable in his new environment without being pressured into it. Schmidt himself wanted to hold him when he was unhappy and crying and make him smile and brighten his own darkened world. And now he was excepting that he couldn't turn Rogers to their side, that he loved the man for who he was and that he wouldn't change a thing in him that wasn't already there. That's when it hit Schmidt. He finally realized what these strange new alien feelings were.

Love.

"This is what love must feel like. That's why I can't hurt Steven anymore. I love him too much to hurt him." Schmidt had never been in love before. It was scary but also exciting at the same time. Just to make sure, Johann pinched himself just to be sure it wasn't a dream. Ouch! Nope no dream. Now he just had to prove to Steven that his love for him was for real. That he didn't care what side of the war they were on. That he would give him everything he desired without question. That he didn't give a damn about what society thought or didn't approve off. That they could rule the world together, not as king and consort, but with both of them as kings.

Tonight he was going to show his new-found love to Steven. No matter what the cost.

**Steven's Pov**

"He's not the monster everyone says he is."

Steven Rogers had just finished showering and was now laying on top of Schmidt's oversize bed dressed in pajamas, pondering about everything that had happened today and the last few weeks. Since his arrival he noticed a change in the Red Skull that nobody but him seemed to notice. Like something had awakened in the Skull that had been locked away for a long time.

His humanity.

It was still there. Sealed away because of a drunken, abusive father and a cold and unfeeling world that had dumped him in the streets and left him to fend for himself. Unlike Steven he didn't have a friend like Bucky to watch his back and look after him when he really needed it. It was only later that someone offered him a hand, but still the damage had been done and his future led him to become the Red Skull. Still, Schmidt had opened up to him, something he probably never did with anyone else. He told him his terrible past and today showed him a kinder side that either of them knew he had. Excepting that he couldn't turn Rogers was a sign. That maybe he could save him from himself before it was too late.

Or maybe it was too late. Schmidt already thought himself and Rogers as gods and expected everyone to treat them as such. He even told Steven once that they had left humanity behind, but Steven wasn't buying it.

"He's just as human as I am, he just doesn't want to admit it." Rolling onto his stomach, Steven stared at one of the many Hydra symbols that decorated the walls of the bedroom. Steven was never one to back down from a challenge and a challenge now laid before him. Deep down inside he felt as if the Skull was crying for help out of the darkness that was his mind. And Steven was going to help him. He was going to save Johann Schmidt from himself, no matter what it would take.

**Mother Night's Pov**

She had seen everything.

Standing just outside the war room door, Mother Night had seen the entire fight and the outcome had surprised her. Not only had that pitiful Captain actually defeat the Baron in a fencing match, but the American had actually spared Wolfgang's life out of mercy. That was something that was simple not tolerated in Hydra, especially since she had trained her men to view mercy as a weakness and those who permitted it were killed outright. But when her beloved Red Skull had grabbed the Captain demanding an answer to his stupidity, Mother Night had smiled with enthusiastic glee. She had expected skin ripping and blood flowing, bones breaking and limbs tearing and screaming from the Captain for mercy that the Skull would never grant as he ripped him apart with his bare hands. What happened instead still sent shock waves through her body. Instead of torturing the Captain, the Skull had comforted him and calmed him down with soothing words and promises that he would never keep to anyone else. He showed the one thing he had never shown her in all the times she had worked for him, fought for him and nearly died for him.

Love.

Immediately she hated the Captain for taking her beloved away from her and hated the Skull even more for being so weak as to allow the American to infiltrate their ranks and con himself a place in Schmidt's bed. That spot was destined for her and now he's ruined it. Perhaps it was time that Hydra seeked a new leader. One with the vision and the authority to lead Hydra into greatness.

With her holding the reins of coarse.

**Arnim's Pov**

"Unbelievable. They make the mess and I end up cleaning it up."

Dr. Arnim Zola grumbled to himself as he continued to clean up the mess in the lab that the girls had created. I had only been an hour since the fight and it looked worse than when some of his experiments had escaped their cages and ran amok at castle Zemo. Julia was resting in another room with lomar and Madame Hydra had stormed off, possibly to her own room to change. She had refused to speak to Zola about the incident and he had a feeling he was going to pay for the whole thing very shortly. He knew he deserved it. Why had he let Julia kiss him? Why did she kissed him? His mind hurt from thinking so much.

"Zola, for someone so smart, your such an idiot." Arnim sighed as he dumped some broken glass into the garbage can. He had the most attractive woman in all of Hydra, perhaps the world at his command, and he might just lose her because of another woman fell right into his lap. He knew he had to make it up to Ophelia and soon, before another man takes his place. But how? That's when an idea formed in his mind. Ophelia liked it when he was rough, she liked men who could control her in the bedroom but be submissive to her when out in the open. If he could prove her that he was all she needed to fulfill her...

Zola's beamed as he worked a plan inside his head and began grabbing certain things from his desk drawers and from around the lab. He would definitely show her and by the end of the night she would be bowing down to him, begging him for forgiveness.

**Werner's Pov**

"Poor doc. He sure didn't see that one coming."

Werner Von Strucker watched from the doorway of Zola's lab as the man himself worked tirelessly to tidy up his now destroyed laboratory. It was still hard to imagine that only an hour ago two very attractive women were fighting over him in such a violent fashion. He couldn't help but wonder what the doctors secret was and if he could get in on the action. It was funny, the way Zemo had described him you'd think he was nothing but a cold-hearted mad scientist that cared for no-one but himself and his scientific research.

Werner's smile faded away as he remembered what he was originally coming here to do: steal Dr. Zola's lad research and notes for the Baron. But the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't seem to do it. Since he'd first started talking to the doctor, he felt like he had been lied to by Zemo. Arnim Zola was just as human as Werner's was, with human faults that sometimes led to disaster like with Baron Zemo. But that didn't make him a monster. In fact after a few more chats with Zola, Werner was starting to feel a little bit better about himself and even about his situation with his father. Now a new problem came to mind, did he want to continue helping Zemo, who was obviously a mad man in destroying another life? Or does he stand beside the man who's been more of a father figure to him in the last few days then his real father had been to him his whole life?

Watching as Zola tried to pick up a shattered beaker, Werner made a decision and walked into the room and tapped Zola on the shoulder. Arnim looked up and around and was surprised.

"Werner, what are you doing here my boy?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed any help with this mess your girlfriends left behind?" Werner chuckled as he picked up a broom from the side wall.

Arnim couldn't help but laugh at the joke and the insanity of the entire day. "Thank you Werner. I believe I could use the help. Women, can't live with them, but you can't live without them."

Both men laughed at the joke and began working hard to clean up the room. As Werner swept some broken glass into the dust pan, he smiled glad that he had finally made the right decision.

**Julia's Pov **

"That bitch! If I ever see her again I'm going to rip her head off!"

Sitting in another wing of the castle, Julia rumbled as she examined her new wounds from the fight with Madame Hydra. Both she and Wilhelm Lomar had been moved out of the doctor Zola's laboratory, partly to recover from Zola experimenting on them and partly to hide then encase Madame Hydra showed up again. She still couldn't believe that whore actually hit her. And that stupid doctor just stood there and did nothing. Apparently he wasn't the brave, controlling man she made him out to be.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to find another man to get me to the top of the ladder. I wonder if that Baron guy has anything worth crawling into bed for?"

"Perhaps I can help you in that area."

Julia whirled around at the sound of the voice and her mouth dropped open in shock as she saw that the man she had been sleeping beside for almost a week was wide awake and looking at her. And despite being pale and skinny he had very nice facial features and beautiful blue eyes. Exactly how long had he been asleep? Or had he even been asleep at all?

"Tell me", he continued, "what exactly do you want here at Hydra? What are your goals?"

Shaking herself out of her shock she answered. "My goals. Why I want to be the most powerful woman alive. I want the power to destroy and conquer, to prove to all men that I am their equal,..No!...their superior in all things. Even in war."

Lomar grinned when he heard theses words. "What if I told you that there was another man who is the true lord of this castle with the power to make your dreams come true. Who can turn you into the warrior woman you deserve to be and crush all those who stand in you way."

Julia smiled as the thought of revenge on those that wronged her spread through her mind. "Please tell me more."

**Andrea's Pov**

Andrea Von Strucker was bored.

She hated being bored. She had been wandering the castle halls for an hour looking for something or someone to take her boredom and frustrations out on but was having no luck. There was nothing really for a seventeen year old to do around Hydra, except fighting with her father and brothers. That was becoming more and more common every day. She wished that her mother was still alive, at least she'd have someone to talk to who was interested in the same things she was. There were a few other women in Hydra but she didn't have anything in common with them. Madame Hydra was a nasty bitch with a bad taste in clothing and an even badder taste in men, if what Andreas told her about doctor Zola was true. And then there was Mother Night, a spooky woman, she barely saw her in the daylight and the story's of what she did to the new recruits made her shutter. Definitely not someone you go clothes shopping with. And while she and Andreas had a close relationship being twins and all, they spent more time bickering with each other then agreeing on things.

Turning the hall corner Andrea stopped in mid step and slowly looked over her shoulder. She felt as if she was being followed. Her father had once told her that "just because you don't see the enemy doesn't mean he's not around, never trust your eyes but your ears". Andrea listened very carefully to everything around her and finally pinpointed her stalker's position. Grabbing a knife from her waist belt she hurled it at the darker end of the hall and waited to hear the sound of a dying man.

She heard nothing.

A moment later the knife was thrown back at her, missing her by inches and hitting the wall behind her. A figure finally emerged from the shadows, dressed in a royal purple outfit, covered in a dark gray coat and wearing a purple mask over his face. Andrea was a little pissed that she missed her target but she was also intrigued by the mysterious man before her.

"Who are you?" Andrea asked knowing full well he was not a member of Hydra, at least not one she had seen before.

"My name my dear is Baron Zemo and I have a proposition for you." Zemo's thick accented voice echoed in the dark hallway. "How would you like to be master of Hydra and soon the world with me?"

Andrea looked at him for a moment before a sly smile appeared on her face. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

**Eric's Pov**

"I've had enough of this."

As the sun slowly began descending behind the mountains, Eric Koenig with a backpack over his shoulder, slipped out through the servants entrance, out of the castle and disappeared into the brush. He had a long way's to go and it was best to get moving before anyone at Hydra noticed that he was missing. He had seen enough violence and bloodshed at Hydra to last him a lifetime. And with everyone else busy, it was the perfect time to return home and finally finish his mission.

"I just hope Colonel Philips isn't angry at me for taking so long." Eric muttered to himself as the sun disappeared behind the mountains and left darkness in it's wake.


	18. Chapter 17: A Taste of Fondue

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 17: A Taste of Fondue**

Author's note: Someone mentioned that the Red Skull was a bit fluffy in the last chapter. Well what can I say, love does make you say and do some strange things. And how for some sexual activities!

000

Steven had decided to take a quick nap after his fight with Strucker and awoke a couple of hours later to the delicious smell of food being prepared in the other room. He didn't know what it was but it smelled wonderful and he was starving. Turning towards the door he noticed his newly cleaned and patched up uniform hanging from the closet door. Steven sighed, he really didn't want to wear that horrible thing but it was the only clothes that he had and he was sure Schmidt wasn't going to have dinner with him in his pajamas. Getting up from the bed Steve dressed himself and made sure he looked presentable in the tall standing mirror. Straightening the silver buckle of his belt and smoothing back a lock of hair, Steven wondered why he was getting all dolled up for the Red Skull?

"Because your going to try and save him that's why." Steven remembered his thoughts from earlier and decided that the best course of action was to be as agreeable to anything the Red Skull wanted and getting Schmidt to trust him. If that meant getting into this crummy uniform then that was exactly what he would do. Though he had to admit, the uniform did look good on him and he was getting use to the tight feeling around his body. Deciding he was done admiring himself, Steven headed to the bedroom door and prepared himself for what was going to be the biggest battle of his life. And he knew better than to keep the Red Skull waiting.

000

The room was dark when Steven entered, except for the candle light illuminating the dinning room table which was covered in delicious food. Steak, mashed potatoes, assorted vegetables, gravy and a few other good things were lined up neatly on the table and made Steven's mouth water with delight. He also noticed a few foods he didn't recognize, like strange green roles full of something that smelled like fish and what appeared to be bread roles on long-stemmed forks lying next to a hot pot of something else. Steven was unsure if he actually wanted to try any of the strange stuff. Some of this food, especially the steak was hard to come by because of the war and Steven could only wonder how Schmidt came across such a feast.

"Dinner by candlelight. I thought it would be more romantic." The Skull himself emerged from the darkness like a specter and pulled out a chair for Rogers to sit in. Steven made himself comfortable and looked across the table at the spread that lay before him.

"I never pictured you having a romantic side Schmidt." Rogers replied as Schmidt took a seat across from him.

"After spending so much time with you I'm starting to learn a few new things. And please, call me Johann."

"Alright then Johann. Exactly what's the occasion for such a feast?"

"Why were celebrating our new partnership Steven." Schmidt said as he poured some gravy on his potatoes. Steven looked at him confused.

"Exactly what are you talking about? I haven't agreed to become a part of Hydra. I thought you've excepted that by now?"

"Oh I have Steven. I have no intention of forcing you to become a member of Hydra. You will join of your own free will."

Steven couldn't help but laugh at the Red Skull as he picked up his fork and began eating his delicious meal. "I think you have me confused with someone else Johann. I'll never join Hydra by force or by choice."

The Skull just smiled one of his wicked smiles at Steven before continuing with his meal. "We'll see Steven. In the meantime would you like to try a little fondue?"

Steven almost choked on some potato as he remembered his discussion with both Peggy and Stark about fondue on the plane and the mistake he made, suggesting that Peggy was fondueing with Howard. He felt like a total idiot that night and he almost got shot by Peggy for it too. Just thinking about the entire senario and what lead up to it made Steven smile just enough for the Red Skull to notice.

"Is there something funny about fondue that you would like to share with me Steven?"

Steven coughed lightly as he tried to get his mind back to the present. "Um, no. I was just remembering a little mistake I made about fondue that got me into some hot water. What were you saying?"

"I was curious if you'd like to try it. It's quite delicious." Schmidt stood up and walked over to the pot sitting nearby Steven. "It's a dish of melted cheese created by the Swiss. You just dip your bread into the cheese", Schmidt demonstrates for the Captain and pulls out a wad of cheese covered bread , "and wala! A Swiss delight."

Steven couldn't help but laugh at Schmidt's exaggerated performance. "I think I'll be able to handle that." He said mockingly as he reached for a fork.

Schmidt however had other ideas and place his hand gently on top of Steven's stopping him. Instead he leaned towards Steven and held the fork holding the bread covered in cheese in front of his face. Steven took the hint and took a bite of the bread. It tasted delicious just like Schmidt said and found himself taking another bite only this time a small dribble of cheese had escaped and slid down the corner of his mouth. Not wasting a second Schmidt quickly leaned in and gently licked the cheese from Steven's mouth, causing him to gasp and moan a little. Schmidt took this as a sign and gently began kissing Rogers, first on the corner of his mouth where he had licked the cheese from, and then softly kissed him on the lips. Steven was surprised at how gently Schmidt was being and did something he never thought he would ever do.

Reaching up with his left hand and wrapping it around the back of Schmidt's neck, he pulled the megalomaniac into a kiss. Schmidt gasped in surprise as the American took control and pulled the Hydra commander into his lap and began trailing his lips down from Johann's mouth and across his red throat. Schmidt moaned as Steven began unbuttoning the top of Schmidt's uniform, at the same time Schmidt himself began pulling at Steven's, both wanting to get the other undressed as soon as possible. It was then that Schmidt felt what he had been waiting to feel for a long time: Steven's erection was pressing hard against his leather pants making him pant and moan desperately for release. Yanking Steven up from the chair and laying him out on the couch, Johann climbed on top of him and undid the silver clasp of his belt buckle and tossed it across the room. Removing both of their jackets and trousers, the two began exploring each others bodies like they were newly discovered countries.

The last things to go was their underwear. Both men's eyes widen as they took in the special gifts that Erskine had left them. The serum had not only enhanced their bodies but their members as well. Their cocks now dwarfed the size of any normal mans and if they ever used them on anyone normal there was a chance of them being seriously hurt. And in both their minds that made them both compatible, they could handle anything that the other could dish out.

Schmidt smiled at the thought and covered Steven's mouth with his own and slipped him the tongue. Steven let out a little squeak as the Skull's tongue began exploring his mouth and soon found his own tongue doing the same thing to Schmidt's. As both men continued to explore the other, Schmidt's hand slowly made it's way down to Steven's buttocks and with a couple of slick fingers, began to push his way into the Captain's virgin ass. Steven's eye's snapped open when he realized what was about to happen.

"Stop!" Steven's shout startled the Skull and almost made him fall of the couch. He looked at Steven for an explanation to the outburst.

"I..I can't do it. Please stop, I just can't do it." Stevens gaze refused to meet Johann's but he could feel the anger and the betrayal radiating from him.

"Why the hell not? Are you disgusted by me? Do you think your better than me for being Erskine's finer work, hm? Well!" The Skull's anger didn't frighten Steven, but he was embarrassed at what he was going to tell him.

"Well..you see..I've never done...IT...before." Steven managed to stammer out as he tried not to look the Red Skull in the eye. Schmidt just stared at him, his eye's were bulging so far out of his sockets that they looked like they were going to fall out.

"Are you saying, your still a virgin? At your age?"

Steven's red face looked up at Schmidt and embarrassedly nodded his head. For a moment there was only silence between them.

But only for a moment.

Then the Red Skull burst out laughing.


	19. Chapter 18: Over a Bottle of Schnappes

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 18: Over a Bottle of Schnappes**

000

(I can't believe it, the bastard's laughing at me.)

Steven turned red with anger as the Skull continued to laugh at his current situation and managed to roll himself out from underneath Schmidt and stormed back into the Skull's bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed Steven fumed at his lack of knowledge about sex. He knew how it was done, Bucky had told him enough stories to make a navy officer blush. But all those stories had been about women not men and Steven didn't have a clue about what to do. Apparently the Skull knew exactly what he was doing and that knowledge made Steven uncomfortable. How would he be able to handle the Skull on the battlefield if he didn't know how to handle him in the bedroom?

After the laughter had finally died down, Schmidt himself appeared at the doorway, his head cocked to one side and a smile playing on his lips.

"Ahh, did I embarrass America's greatest soldier and his little soldier?"

Steven said nothing to this comment but gave the Skull his best angry frown. The Skull in turn laughed.

"You are! You are embarrassed! Oh don't pout my little eagle. Not everyone is as well experienced as I am. But thankfully I know the cure for what ails you."

Steven watched as Johann walked out of sight of the door and appeared a minute or so later with a large bottle of liquid and two glasses. Steven recognized the bottle immediately as the one that Dr. Erskine had brought him the night before his transformation. They had planned on drinking it together but Steven wasn't allowed to drink any fluids before the procedure, so Erskine drank most of it himself. He had promised that they would share one after the operation, but it never happened. Erskine was shot to death by an assassin and the Skull had ordered it, and the fact that he kissed the man responsible for his mentors death was enough to make Steven's stomach turn. Erskine was propably rolling in his grave right now.

"I've discovered that a little something to drink always calms the nerves." Schmidt said as he poured himself and Rogers some Schnappes into their glasses and handed one to Steven.

"As you American's say, bottoms up." Schmidt clinked his glass against Steve's and took a large swig of his drink. Steven followed his lead and found his glass being refilled almost immediately.

"You know we can't get drunk right?" Steven's eyebrow arched as the Skull poured himself another drink.

"I'm quite aware that Erskine's formula heals any damage faster than any normal medical means. That includes the effect of alcohol. But that warm feeling you get in the pit of you stomach remains the same. And that's the part I like."

Steven couldn't help but smile at Schmidt as he downed himself another one. If they had been on the same side he would have made an ideal drinking companion for the Howlers.

After finishing off the last of the Schnappes, Schmidt began running his fingers across Steven's chest and massaging his nipples in a circular motion. Steven moaned and bucked against Schmidt as his member became hard again, demanding for release. Schmidt was more than happy to oblige but he still saw the nervousness in the Captain's eyes.

"Don't worry my eagle", Schmidt said softly as he ran his fingers through Steven's hair, "I'll be gentle and go slow for you. If it's too much for you, just say stop and we'll stop right away."

Steven nodded in a breathless agreement and slowly lowered himself onto his back on the bed. Schmidt once again began exploring Steven's body, this time with his lips, kissing just about every part of him. He even kissed and sucked on Steven's nipples causing the American super soldier to gasp and moan in pleasure. Grinning at the Captain's enjoyment, Schmidt licked his two fingers of his right hand and slowly pressed his fingers right inside Cap's tight virgin ass and stretched him wide open. Steven gasped, his heart thumped hard against his chest as the Red Skull began fingering him and gently grazed his prostate causing Cap to shout.

"Skull please!" Steven said in-between panting breaths. "Johann..please, I'm ready. I need you now!"

Schmidt was pleased to hear the Captain's pleads for him and removed his fingers from his entrance and lined up his cock against Steven's butt-hole. Cap took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to start. The Skull noticed this and stroked Steven's cheek in a comforting manner. Rogers opened his eyes and looked up at the Skull in surprise at how kind he was being. And that was something the Red Skull had never been.

"Don't fret Steven. You'll enjoy this, I promises you."

Schmidt slowly pushed himself inside, stopping for a moment when he heard Steven groan and whimper, but continued when Steven began bucking his hips against Johann's desperate for more. The Skull began thrusting slowly at first but began to speed up just as Steven's pants and moans began to reach their peak. Steven's body thrashed against the bed as the Red Skull fucked Steven hard and drove himself right into Cap's prostate. That was their undoing as Steven's back arched as he gave in to his impending orgasm and Schmidt roared as he cumed inside Steven.

Panting heavily, Schmidt pulled himself out of Steven and collapsed on the bed beside him. Steven rolled over and stroked the Red Skull's sweaty face, as the two enjoyed the bliss of after-low sex. Wrapping his arm's around Steven's middle and pulling him closer, the Skull nuzzled Steven's neck and took in his sweet smelling scent.

"So", the Skull breathed out, "Was it good for you?"

Steven chuckled. "No, it was even better that I expected."

The two actually found themselves giggling on the bed as they gentlly kissed and slowly fell into an exausted but happy deep sleep, each thinking about the other and waited to see what tomorrow would bring.


	20. Chapter 19: Taming of Madame Hydra

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

Authors note: Thank you all for your great reviews. I'm glad you guys like how I wrote the sex scenes, there the first ones I have ever written. Anyway sorry it took me so long to post but it was my birthday yesterday and I got a little busy. Hope you like the chapter.

**Chapter 19: Taming of Madame Hydra**

000

Madame Hydra stormed down the hall of the castle, threatening anyone with one look not to get in her way. Her anger had still not diminished since she had caught Dr. Zola kissing that harlot in his laboratory. And that was Twelve hours ago.

(How dare he), she growled to herself as she pushed a young soldier out of her way and onto the floor. (After I gave myself to him he has the nerve of kissing that whore! If he ever comes near me again, I'll have his head on a platter!)

By the time Ophelia got to the door of her room her anger at Zola had diminished a bit, not totally gone but a bit. (Oh who am I kidding.) she thought to herself. (That bitch is to blame not Zola. He probably didn't even know what hit him the poor little man. Maybe I should forgive him and just hope we can move on after all this.) but even she wasn't so sure anymore. Since coming to Hydra the doc had been her rock and she had come to rely on him, but that scene today had shaken her faith in Arnim a bit and now she was wondering if they even had a future anymore?

Sighing, Ophelia opened her door and stepped inside, ready to hit the sack and forget about today's advents. But before she could turn on the light, the door to her room slammed shut and she felt a hand cover her mouth. As she started scratching and clawing at the hand she felt something else being pressed against her mouth and her nose. A piece of cloth with a strange smell coming from it. Chloroform! Again she started struggling with all her might but it was too late. The chloroform was already taking affect and she could feel herself becoming drowsy and her eyes began to close.

(Arnim! Please anyone, help me!) Madame Hydra started begging desperately, but it was no good. She finally passed out and into her attacker's arms' who smiled evilly down at her.

"Get some sleep my dear. When you wake up, the fun will begin."

000

Ophelia's eyes opened slowly as she tried to shake off the groggy feeling that clouded her head. As the fog finally lifted she could see the ceiling above her and could feel something soft underneath her.

(Where the hell am I?), she wondered as she tried to sit up, only to be yanked back down by the chains attached to her wrists and ankles. Ophelia looked up again and saw that her arms and legs had been spread apart and were chained to bedposts. Madame Hydra growled when she noticed that not only was she chained to a bed but all her clothing had been removed, leaving her naked and vulnerable to anyone that came in. She started struggling and twisting in her bondage trying to free herself, but she had been restrained with too much experience to get loose.

"Struggle all you like my dear, but it will do you no good."

Ophelia's head shot up and swirled around looking for the source of the voice. That sounded like Arnim's voice. But Arnim would never do something like this.

Would he?

But it was indeed Arnim as he approached her from the other side of the room. He was dressed simply in one of his work shirts and slacks and was carrying something behind his back. Ophelia strained to see what it was he carried but he maneuvered himself with his back to the wall so she couldn't see.

"Arnim! What the hell do you think you are doing? I've already decided to forgive you for your stupidity. Now let me go now!"

Arnim's head cocked to the side as he smiled wickedly at her. "No." he said calmly as he approached the bed holding her down.

Madame Hydra's eye's widen at Zola in shock at what he had just said to her. "No. What do you mean no?"

" Like I said, no." Zola calmly spoke as he revealed what was hidden behind his back. A ridding crop. Madame Hydra's mouth dropped as Zola twirled the crop between his fingers. "I think it's time you learn who's boss around here my dear. I also suggest you wear this." Zola removed a ball gag from his left pants pocket and held it out to Madame Hydra. Ophelia clamped her jaw shut but Zola just managed to pry it open with his fingers and pushed the ball gag into her mouth and tied it tightly behind her head. The green haired woman desperately tried to push the gag out with her tongue but it refused to budge. She was completely at Zola's mercy now.

"We won't want anyone spoiling our fun with your screams now would we?" He chuckled softly as he lifted the riding crop above his head and brought it down hard on Madame Hydra's thigh with a slap. Ophelia screamed at the sharp stinging pain Zola had dealt her but it was muffled by the ball gag. The next slap came down on her breast that brought fourth not only a scream but a loud moan. For the next ten or so minutes the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of the crop slashing through the air with a slap, followed right after by a muffled "mmfff!" and silence after-wards.

Zola finally tossed the riding crop over his shoulder and mounted himself on-top of Madame Hydra, who was breathing heavily underneath him. Her face was quite red from crying and her body was bruised and battered by the beating Zola had given her. Both their eyes met as Ophelia tried to figure out what exactly Zola would do next.

She didn't have to wait long.

Arnim reached down and with both hands grabbed her breasts and began fondling and caressing them. Ophelia's whimpering turned into another loud moan as Zola began sucking on the ends of her nipples, pulling just slightly to cause her to gasp. Zola quickly reached up and slapped Ophelia across the face and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look directly at him.

"Now I'm going to make you very happy tonight my dear, but first you must promise me one thing," he paused for a moment to let Ophelia's imagination run wild with what he wanted from her, "that you are not allowed to cum unless I give you permission to. Do you agree?"

Knowing Zola, if she didn't agree to his demands, he would let her rote in that bed unable to orgasm until she was willing to play along. She finally nodded her head as she was already getting hot and sweaty down below not to agree.

Smiling, Zola removed his pants, positioned himself and carefully slipped himself inside Ophelia, making sure she felt ever bit of him going into her. Her groans and moans of pleasure were enough for Zola to know she was already having a good time. He began to thrust slowly, but picked up some speed as her moans increased in volume. Getting her almost to the point of cumming he stopped and removed himself from her and got a very dirty look from Ophelia for stopping. He knew he would probably pay for this later but he didn't care. Just seeing her face and knowing that she had no control over the situation was it's own reward, one he would gladly pay over and over again.

Grinning Zola started getting her going again, only to stop when she came close to reaching her ultimate goal. He continued to torture her like this for the next fifteen to twenty minutes before he finally granted pity on his poor play toy and said the magic word she had been waiting for.

"Cum." He ordered and that was the only order Madame Hydra needed to hear. With the next thrust Madame Hydra's body arched and shuttered long and hard against Zola's before finally collapsing against the bed in a heap. Removing the gag from her mouth and undoing the chains that binded her, Zola pulled her up and into his lap. Running his fingers through her hair, Zola began to worry that he had pushed things to far with her this time. But before he could ask her whether or not she was alright, Madame Hydra's eyes snapped open and grabbing a fist-full of Zola's hair she pull him into a harsh kiss. It was so harsh that she actually bite into his lower lip causing it to bleed.

Pulling out of the kiss, Ophelia lapped up Zola's bloody lip with her tongue like a snake and smeared Zola's own blood across his face, leaving a trail of blood and saliva. Ophelia grinned at the shocked look on Arnim's face as he fumbled on what to say next.

"So..I take it that I am forgiven for this mornings misunderstanding?" Zola asked with curious and hopeful eyes.

Ophelia laughed and nodded as she stroked Zola's hair and face causing more blood to be spread. "Oh yes my dear Dr. Zola, you are forgiven." Still grinning she pushed him on his back and slowly lowered herself ontop of him before adding. "And then some."


	21. Chapter 20: Rescue Mission

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 20: Rescue Mission**

000

"Fucking rain, go bother somebody else would ya."

Bucky sighed and grumbled to himself as he twirled an empty bullet casing on the wooden lunch table he was sitting at. It had almost been a week since Steven had been taken by Hydra and yet he still sat here at their S.H.E.R. base still waiting for information on Steven's whereabouts. Not to mention the buckets of rain that had been dumping on him and keeping the Howlers from their Hydra hunting.

"What the hell is taking so damn long?" Bucky muttered to himself. "I thought Philips said he had somebody on the inside giving him intel. He promised that his spy would help us find Steve, but we haven't heard a thing from the guy. Goddammit!"

Bucky slammed his hand on the table and stood up. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if he got court -martial and sent to the barracks. He didn't care that a criminal record would follow him for the rest of his life. This wasn't a game to him, Steve's life was at stake and he was going to find him hell or high water.

Grabbing his gun and pack from the ground and making sure no one was looking, he started making his way slowly towards the trees, when a noise caught his attention. It sounded like somebody just swore, but it was a bit garbled and hard to make out. Getting a bit closer, Bucky heard the muttering again, only this time he could make out what he was hearing. It was swearing but it wasn't in English. It was German!

Aiming his gun towards the treeline Bucky shouted "Alright buddy! If you value your life you'd better come out right now!" and waited for a response.

For a moment there was silence, but then the bushes rustled and parted to reveal a young man about early to mid twenty's, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the standard Hydra uniform, except he wasn't carrying a weapon but a pack on his back, and the way he looked so innocently at Bucky reminded him of Steven almost.

"Please don't shoot." the young man with his hands raised said in perfect English with only a hint of a German accent to it.

"Who the hell are you?" Bucky demanded. It was strange to see a Hydra soldier wandering about alone in the woods, let alone unarmed.

"My name is Eric Koenig and I'm here to see Colonel Philips."

"Oh really. And why would you want to see the Colonel?"

"Because he is expecting me. I have information about Captain America."

Bucky's eyes widen and he lowered the gun a bit. This was it. This was the news he had been waiting to hear. "Is Steve he alright? Is he alive?" Bucky began shooting Eric questions like there was no tomorrow and only stopped when Eric interrupted him.

"Yes, yes and yes to all your questions, but I really need to see Colonel Philips. Please it's important."

Even though he was still a little weary of Eric, Bucky nodded and lead Koenig into camp, keeping his gun trained on the Hydra soldier at all times. As they made their way towards the tent where Colonel Philips and the rest of the higher ups were having their daily meeting, other members of the S.H.E.R. and the Howling Commandos came out of their tents and began following Bucky demanding answers to their unexpected guest. By the time they had arrived at the Colonel's tent, Philips himself stormed outside to find out what the hell was going on followed closely by Peggy and the others.

"Dammit, can't you people see that were in a meeting! What the hell are you.." Philips stopped talking when he saw Koenig standing in-front of him with Bucky at his side. Before Bucky could explain Colonel Philips laughed and grabbed the hand of the Hydra soldier and shook it, much to the surprise of everyone present.

"Eric! Ya finally got yourself out of there I see. Did you get everything we needed?"

"Yes sir and then some. But please Colonel, my sister Ilsa, is she alright?"

"She's just fine soldier, just fine." Philips said as his voice got serious, "I'm glad your here. We were all starting to worry about you son, thought you got caught or worse."

Erik shook his head. "No sir, it just wasn't possible to send you any messages. Security just got too tight for me to sneak one through."

"Umm, sir?"

Colonel Philips and Erik were interrupted by Bucky's voice and found that they were being stared at by almost the entire camp, eagerly waiting for news about their strange new arrival.

"Sorry fellas. Forgot my manners for a sec." Philips said as he put an arm around the young man and showed him off to the rest of his men. "Boys, I'd like you to meet one of the bravest guys I know. Sargent Eric Koenig, one hell of a sharp shooter and top spy of the S.H.E.R.'

Everybody's mouth dropped as the news hit them. This was the spy that the Colonel had been talking about? The one they have been waiting for? Bucky was the first to come out of his shock.

"So your telling me your not a soldier of Hydra?" he asked Koenig who looked a little embarrassed at all the attention he was receiving.

"Um, actually I was once a soldier of Hydra. A very good one. But after seeing the atrocities that Schmidt and his men committed, I couldn't bare to be apart of it no longer. So I managed to contact Colonel Philips here and he helped me escape without anybody noticing I was gone. He even helped get my younger sister into America, just in-case Hydra came looking for me and found her instead."

"And when Hydra started making their presence know to everyone I convinced Koenig to go back and go undercover." Philips continued for Eric, "Those Hydra idiots. Didn't even notice that Koenig had been gone for so long. He's the one who's been sending us all the intel for the last two years..."

"Do you know if Steven's all right?" Peggy surprised everyone and herself as well by interrupting the Colonel and drawing attention to the most important thing on everyone's minds.

Seeing the worry on the young woman's face, Eric nodded. "He is fine at the moment. Schmidt is keeping him under lock and key in his private quarters. He has been working on Cap pretty hard though trying to turn Captain America to his side, but last time I checked he wasn't having any luck."

"Of course not!" Dugan bellowed above everyone's heads. "Cap would never turn his back on us or America!"

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement including Philips. "Alright that settles it. Eric, start doodling on the map and plot us a coarse to Rogers. I ain't leaving him in the hands of that maniac a minute longer."

"But Colonel, there's allot more things I have to tell you about. Like what Dr. Zola is doing."

"Don't worry son, you can fill us in as we start packing." turning to Carter as she waited for orders, "Agent Carter, tell Stark we need him, his brain and those gadgets of his. Were sure as hell going to need them going up against Schmidt."

"I'll go tell Howard right away." Peggy said excitedly as she ran off. Colonel Philips smiled noticing the smile on her face, something he hadn't seen since she first heard about Steven's capture. Turning back to face the rest of his soldier's he noticed the same eager grin on their own faces, as they waited for the orders that they have been waiting to hear for a week now.

"Gentlemen, grab your guns and your gear! Were rescuing Captain Rogers now!"

000

As cheering roared outside, Peggy found Howard Stark exactly where he had been for the last few weeks, in his tent bent over his work table with a welder in one hand and a wrench in the other. He had been working non-stop on a secret project that he refused to tell anyone about, that included Colonel Philips which annoyed the Colonel greatly.

Hearing the noise from outside, Howard lifted his head and saw Peggy standing inside his tent with a huge smile on her face. Turning off his torch and pulling off his welding mask he returned the smile with his own flirtatious one.

"Miss Peggy Carter, your in my tent. It's a dream come true."

"No time for jokes now Howard", she said her voice turning serious, "Colonel Philips told me to tell you to get your things together. Were going to rescue Steven right now."

Howard almost dropped the metal object he had been working on as the news hit him. "You guys found out were Steven is being held?"

Peggy nodded "Colonel Philips spy finally came through for us. Now get your things ready. Were leaving as soon as we can."

Howard nodded as Peggy left his tent and ran back to get her own things. Quickly Stark began putting certain things into certain bags, things he knew he would need if he was going to go against Hydra. Stopping for a moment, Howard picked up and studied the metal mask that he had just finished making before Peggy came in and smiled.

"Hang on Steve old buddy, cause here we come."


	22. Chapter 21: Not Worthy to Lead

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 21: Not Worthy to Lead **

000

The first thing Baron Von Strucker remember when he woke up was the pain.

The pain and humiliation of losing the fight with Captain America. It was the first thing he remembered when he awoke in the Hydra's infirmary inside the castle after almost three hours of being unconscious. His chest, side, leg and thigh had all been stitched up and bandaged and the loss of blood had left him tired and weak and most likely bedridden for a few days.

How could this have happened to him again?

He was his country's undefeated champion fencer, a Baron, a man of nobility, something that the American could never be. But still he had been defeated and the Red Skull had done nothing to stop it. He just stood there smiling as he watched the Captain land blow after blow on his already injured frame. He looked pleased as the American cut him deeply with his sword and the blood started to flow. And what was worse, the Baron had actually started begging for his life from that American dog. How pathetic was he to be reduced to begging, why his father must be turning over in his grave by now. And the outcome of it all was that the Captain had let him live either out of pity or simply disgust of an old man begging on his knees to his own enemy. He truly was a disgrace to the Von Strucker name. And what about his troops under his command? What about his own children? God knows what they all thought about all this. They were probably laughing at him for the way the American had sent him running with his tail between his legs. His children were all probably waiting outside,eagerly for news that he had died and the spot for the next Baron was open. Which was probably why he was alone in his hospital room, who exactly would want to be seen with him after such a humiliating defeat?

Strucker sighed as he studied the ceiling above him, wondering where his youth and power had gone to and now all that was left was this husk of a man left here in the infirmary, injured and weak, an embarrassment to his noble lineage and to Hydra, just waiting there for some one to end this miserable existence that he called life.

"Father." a voice broke him from his thoughts.

Well that didn't take long.

"Father, are you all right?" The older Strucker looked over to his left as his eldest son Werner walked into the room and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Well I'm not dead yet if that's what your thinking." Strucker answered him with a sneer. He knew his elder son had no love for him, he was probably here to make sure his future position in Hydra was insured.

Werner looked at him confused. "Why are you so angry at me? I just came down here to see that your alright."

"Oh I'm sure you did." he said sarcastically at his son. "I know you Werner, you'd like to see me dead. That way you can become the new Baron and climb up higher on the social ladder and start building your own plans for Hydra. That's all that you want."

Werner frowned at his father. "Your wrong. I may want to become the next Baron and lead Hydra to glory, but not at the expense of your own life. Your still my father no matter what you say or do. I only say and do those things to get your attention, to finally become the son you always wanted. That's all I've ever wanted. But I'm just not sure that it's worth the pain anymore."

Baron Strucker frowned at Werner again before turning his head to look back up at the ceiling. Sensing that their conversation was now over, Werner got up out of his chair and headed out the door, only stopping for a moment to talk to someone outside before continuing on his way. The Baron continued to stare at the ceiling in silence, the only thing replaying on his mind was the fight just mere hours ago, trying desperately to figure out were he had gone so very wrong.

"It seems that things aren't going the way you want them to again Baron."

Baron Von Strucker scowled as a familiar oversexed voice broke him from his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"What the hell do you want Mother Night? Come to see this old broken soldier and laugh at his pitiful former self?"

"Actually I came here to offer you a proposition, One I think could benefit us both and all of Hydra." she said as she pulled up a chair and sat beside the broken Baron.

"Oh really. And what exactly is this little proposition of yours?"

"I think it's high-time that someone new head up the organization. The Red Skull is no longer fit to lead us anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Wolfgang asked as he tried to sit up in bed but was unable too.

"Oh please Strucker, even you must have noticed by now the strange behavior the Red Skull had shown to the American since he has arrived here." Mother Night noticed the strange look Strucker have her and realized he didn't. "Since Steven Rogers was brought here the Skull refused to let Zola experiment on him, let Madame Hydra or I torture him, and has even allowed him to stay in his own private quarters."

"So what? The Red Skulls only trying to win the man's trust and draw him into Hydra. It's only an act that's all!" Strucker was already exasperated by that damn woman and she had only been here for a few minutes.

"Only an act! Oh my dear Baron, how foolish you are. I have seen with my own eyes and ears the way he treats and talks to the Captain. I can assure you that Schmidts feelings for the American are not an act nor is it out of friendship."

"Then what the hell is it then?"

Mother Night smiled wickedly as she lead in close to his ear and whispered, "The Red Skull has taken Captain America as his lover."

Struckers mouth dropped and he stared at Mother Night in shock and horror before speaking. "You lying bitch."

"I can assure you Baron that I am not lying and as for being a bitch", Mother Night straighten her skirt, "thank-you for noticing."

"What your saying is absurd! That the Red Skull and that American mongrel are.. even together in that way.."

Mother Night lead in closer again and began gently rubbing the Baron's bald head with her hands. "I know it's hard to believe, but what I say it's true. The Skull's loyalty's are no longer to Hydra and that puts us at great risk. It's time someone else became leader of Hydra and you my dear Wolfgang are to be that man. You know Hydra inside and out and the troops already fear you and obey you, so you'll have no trouble overpowering and overthrowing the Skull. And with the right person behind you and helping you, namely me, together we can rule this world and remold it to our own image. What do you say Wolfgang?"

Baron Von Strucker was quiet for a moment before he burst out laughing. Mother Night looked at him in shock as he continued to laugh until his sides began to hurt. Strucker finally managed to get himself under control before his stitches could burst and looked a Mother Night with renewed vigor.

"So that's the really reason your here. You've been unable to get yourself under Schmidts bed covers so you make up this little story of yours to try and disown and discredit him. And since no man will let a woman rule over him, especially a woman like you, you try and use me as your puppet. Well it won't work my dear, I'm far to clever to fall for that one."

Mother Night shock with rage as she stood up, knocking her chair over, looking like she was about to clobber the Baron. "But what I tell you is true you fool! Your about to throw out the best chance to have to become leader.."

"Leave me be you harlot!" Strucker snapped at Mother Night interrupting her in mid sentence. "I have no intention of betraying the Red Skull. In fact I should be thanking you. You given me a new reason to live, to protect the Skull from vile creatures like yourself from overthrowing him with our lies. Now.. get out!"

Mother Night stood there for a moment before storming out of the room, her anger about ready to explode. If the Baron would not believe her, she would just have to find someone else to further her plans.

And she already had someone else in mind.


	23. Chapter 22: By My Side

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 22: By My Side **

000

The sun's rays slowly crept through the corners of the curtains and gently spread themselves across the bodies of the two men still asleep in the over-sized bed. Steven Rogers was the first to be awakened as the warm sun gently caressed his face and drew him back from the world of dreams into the waking world. The first thing his eyes saw when he opened them was Johann Schmidt lying by his side and still fast asleep. The sight of the Red Skull with his face so calm and at peace brought a smile on Stevens face. Last night had been the most amazing thing to happen to Steven since he had gotten his powers and he had the Red Skull to thank for it. His opinion on Schmidt had drastically changed over the past week and now he found himself caring for the man who had brought so much pain and death to others it was almost unbelievable. Very gentle he stroked the Skulls face with his finger tips, memorizing every detail of his bone structure to memory. Perhaps he would later draw another drawing of Schmidt, this time capturing the very power and essence of the man who was now his lover.

(Lover!), Steven felt his cheeks go red at the thought and realized how far he had fallen for Johann in such a short time. Steven knew such feelings were strictly forbidden by not just his country but everywhere else in the world. He knew that if this ever got out his reputation as America's greatest hero would be forever destroyed. They'd probably lock him up in a insane asylum for such behavior or worse, he'd be killed by the very people he had once laid down his life for.

But what about Schmidt? Steven wasn't sure how Hydra felt about homosexuals, but if they are anything like the rest of the world, then Schmidts rule of Hydra would be over in a heartbeat. But if Schmidt was ever worried about others finding out he never showed it. He seemed quite comfortable in his own skin (so to speak), and didn't seem to care what others thought about him or Steven. Maybe it was because he had so much power and authority that he was not afraid of his own men, but Steven knew he should be. He had fought many of those same people over the past two years and had learned from experience that they were not without power of their own and if push came to shove there was a chance that the Skull might lose that particular match and everything he worked so hard to gain would be flushed down the drain.

Rolling over on his back Steven looked up at the ceiling and sighed. If that ever did come to pass then he would surely defend Schmidt with every fiber of his being until there was nothing left to give. That's how much he now cared about the man now. But he couldn't help but wonder if Schmidt would do the same for him? Would he lay down his life for a man who was supposed to be his sworn enemy?

Stevens thoughts were interrupted by Schmidt himself shifting around and snuggling closer to the Captain, before opening his eyes and smiling at Steven. Cap couldn't help but smile back as Schmidt let out a small yawn and nestled his head against Stevens shoulder.

"Well good morning to you to sleepy head", Steven chuckled, "did you have a good sleep?"

"The best I have ever had". Johann replied as he lend over to plant a kiss on Stevens lips before starting to climb out of bed.

"Where are you going? Why don't you stay in bed a little longer?" Steven asked curiously.

"I'd love to, but I have an early meeting to get to and I still have an army to run and a planet to conquer. And besides.." Schmidt reached over and cupped Stevens chin in his hand and brought their lips against each others before continuing, "by working early and getting things done I can spend more of my free time with you."

Steven smiled at the thought as the Skull let him go and started to dress himself. But then another thought came to Stevens mind, one that would not go away and needed to be answered.

"Johann, may I ask you something?"

"Of coarse. Ask me anything you like."

"Why did you choose me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why exactly did you choose me? Was it because you actually like me or is it because I'm the only person who can handle you because of this super soldier serum flowing through my veins?" Steven was now worried and hoped that the answer would be the one he wanted to hear. The last thing he needed was to be told he was nothing but a sex toy for the Skull to use and abuse as he saw fit.

Schmidt was quiet for a second before sitting down beside Steven and turned to look him straight in the eye. His eyes were hard and cold and that made Steven even more worried. He started to look away but the Skull took his face in both hands and forced Steven to look at him.

"Rogers, I'm only going to say this once, so listen very closely. I love you. I never thought it would be possible for someone like me to fall in love but it happened. Since the moment I first saw you on my monitor back at the first base I knew we had a connection. I admired you and desired you until I couldn't take it anymore and I had to have you for myself. I tried to force you into Hydra, tried to force you to love me, but none of my tactics seemed to work. Instead you let me into your life, allowed me inside you and made me feel things I'd never thought I'd ever experience in my whole life. You are strong Steven Rogers, you never give up, never surrender, even after everything that was done to you here, you have proven yourself worthy of ruling by my side. Both as a future ruler of this world and as the one man able to rule over my heart. That is why you were chosen."

Steven just stared at the Skull in shock as he finished dressing himself, completely blown over by what Schmidt had said. Schmidt got up and turned around to leave when Steven grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around and kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips. The Skull returned the kiss with just as much passion and force, almost knocking themselves over in the process. After what seemed like forever they finally separated, both panting hard out of breath and sweat dripping from their foreheads.

Steven pushed some damp hair out of his face before speaking inbetween panted breaths, "Please.., hurry back {pant}..,as soon as you can."

"Don't worry..{pant}, I will. Believe me.. I will." Schmidt kissed Rogers one more time before dashing out the door and out into the hall, trying desperately to slow his speed down a bit so as to not attract to much attention to himself from any of his soldiers. He planned on getting his work done quickly today so he could get back to Steven and the last thing he needed was to trip and fall flat on his face.

000

Elsewhere in the castle...

"Oh Andreas!"

At the sound of his own name Andreas Von Strucker turned around to see Mother Night approaching him dressed in a low cut red leather outfit that hugged her body nicely and made her breasts larger than usual. Andreas licked his lips and had to admit to himself that she was a very attractive woman despite that she was much older than himself.

He also knew she was up to something. She never came looking for him or any man in such a pleasant way unless she needed something from them. She'd use her sex appeal and their appetite for it to take whatever she needed and then leave them beaten and broken like an old toy she was finished playing with. But Andreas knew better then to push the woman away when she was in such a mood. She could turn from sensual seductress to vengeful demon in a matter of seconds and very few men had ever survived her wrath. So he sucked up all of his courage and put on his best smile as he faced the Demoness herself.

"What exactly can I do for you Mother Night?" he said in his most pleasant sounding voice.

Mother Night flashed a smile at Andreas as she slowly began circling him like a shark ."It's not what you can do for me but what I can do for you Andreas."

"Alright, I'll bite. What exactly can you do for me?"

Mother Night grinned evilly at the mention of the word bite before wrapping her arms around his middle and nibbled a bit on his earlobe before whispering.

"I can make you leader of Hydra and then, the whole world. How does that sound my dear?"

Andreas looked at her sceptically for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and flashing a big grin himself.

"My dear Mother Night, you have my full attention."


	24. Chapter 23: Traitor in Our Midst's

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

Author's note: To my readers, sorry once again for my sucky spelling. It looks so right when I write it down. Thank you for helping me with my mistakes.

**Chapter 23: Traitor in Our Midst's **

000

Dr. Arnim Zola awoke from his deep sleep to the sound of a shower running.

Sitting up slowly in a bed that was not his own, but one he knew well, he recalled with great excitement about last nights activities. He remembered hearing Madame Hydra gasping and moaning as he struck her with the crop, her body trembling beneath him. He remembered her obeying him in trying not to come as he made her more excited then she's ever been in her whole life. He remembered her riving in her bonds, her face twisted in pain and pleasure and after it was over Ophelia gave him a happy ending that he would never forget. And now knowing he was forgiven for yesterday's little incident, just made his day a whole lot better.

Hearing the shower stop, he watched as his beautiful goddess step out of the bathroom, her green hair still slightly damp and her eyes sparkling like they did last night. For Zola no reward, no matter how much it was worth, would ever match the feeling he got from this woman. No, the sparkle in her eyes was it's own just reward.

"Good morning Dr. Zola", Ophelia said as she slowly slid under the sheets and ran her hand through Zola's hair, "Did you have a nice rest?"

Zola grinned as he stroked her back and caught a whiff of her sweet smelling hair. It smelled of lavender, something she had never put into her hair before. He couldn't help put wonder if she did it just for him?

"The best I've ever had my dear. And I must say you look absolutely stunning this morning, a true goddess."

Madame Hydra laughed as she pulled herself on-top of Zola and began rubbing his chest. "Why Arnim, are you trying to seduce me again? Aren't you even a little bit tired after last night?"

"Are you kidding me? With a woman like you around I could go for the rest of my life. And besides", he reached up and stroked her cheek, "I could never get tired of looking at this face."

Ophelia smiled as she leaned down and kissed Zola softly on the lips. "I do believe that complement deserves a little reward. Don't you agree?"

Zola nodded happily as he pulled Ophelia down for another kiss. The two had barley started making out when there was a knock at the door. Both groaned as Madame Hydra slipped out from underneath Zola, wrapped her robe around her body and went to her door, before glancing back at Zola. "Don't worry, I'll send them away. Whatever it is it can wait."

Opening the door half way she found a very nervous young Hydra officer, sweating and shaking and looking like he was about to pass out. Ophelia hated men who couldn't hold their own in battle and this was one of those men and she had no intention of playing nice with him. Especially after interrupting her and Arnims fun.

"Well, what the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry.. to disturb you Madame", the young officer stammered out, "but.. we need doctor Zola in the lab right away and we can't find him. Do you have any idea where he is?"

Ophelia looked over her shoulder at Zola for a second before turning back to the officer. "Yes I do have an idea where he is. Is there a problem?

The officer nodded his head. "Yes sir..ahh..Madame I mean, it's an emergency, he's needed right away."

Ophelia looked on in disgust at the officer that was cowering before her like a puppy. "Don't wet your pants you fool! I'll get Dr. Zola myself. Now get out of my sight!"

Slamming the door in the young mans face Ophelia turned to look at Zola who was already up and getting redressed in the same clothes he wore last night.

"Looks like happy hours over." Madame Hydra sighed as she handed Arnim his lab coat that was neatly folded on a chair.

Arnim couldn't help but laugh as he put his coat on. "Don't worry my dear. I'm sure whatever it is won't take too long. I mean what could possibly be wrong?"

000

A few minutes later, however...

"What in the name of God has happened here!" Zola looked about the room in shock. The entire laboratory had been ransacked. Papers covered the floor, books had been knocked off the shelves, beakers had been broken and their contents had spilled all over the tables and chairs. Some of his fellow scientists and assistants were already hard at work fixing the damage that had been done. One of them, a younger scientist named Heinz heard Arnim Zola come in and immediately went to him carrying a clipboard.

"We had a break in last night. Somebody used acid to melt the locks on the door and took some files from our cabinets."

Zola sighed and massaged his aching temple. "How much of our work is missing?"

"About half of our work on the super soldier serum is gone, except for the most important documents, there still in the safe." Heinz said as he flipped through his notes clipped to his clipboard. "Our Master man and Warrior woman are also safe. The thief made no attempt to get into their room."

"At least that's one good thing. Do we have any suspects?"

"Not yet I'm afraid, but we are dusting for finger prints and talking to personal who were on the late shift last night. So far nobody has seen or heard a thing."

"Has the Red Skull been notified yet?"

"Umm..", the young man was quiet for a moment as he tried to get the words out, "no sir..he hasn't. He's too busy with the troops right now and I thought it might be better if you tell him yourself sir. He listens to you, so he might not take it so bad."

"Are you kidding me?" Zola looked at the younger scientist as if he had gone mad. "He only listen's to me if any of my ideas are suitable for his plans and even then I'm still not sure if he will ever use them." Zola sighed again as he tried to think what his next step would be. "For now we don't tell the Red Skull about what has happened. Not until we find some evidence or a suspect to bring to him. That way he won't be too angry at us and our failure. At least I hope so." Zola looked a Heinz as he waited for instructions. "Continue cleaning up this mess and report to me when you have found something I can take to the Skull."

Heinz nodded and went back to the others to finish their work. Zola looked around the room one more time before leaving, shaking his head sadly at the inevitable truth of it all.

"We have been betrayed. There is a traitor in our midst's."

Little did Zola know that the very traitor he was wondering about was watching him as he descended the stairs to the lower levels of the castle. The figure hid in the shadows and grinned as Zola walked right past the dark figure and fingered the stolen documents in the shadow's hands.

"Oh my poor, dear, foolish Dr. Zola", the figure whispered as it vanished into the shadows, "if only you knew how many of us there really are."


	25. Chapter 24: Lair of Baron Zemo

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 24: Lair of Baron Zemo**

000

If there was anything that Andrea Von Strucker hated more it was dust.

It covered her clothes, her hair, it even got up her nose and made her sneeze. Dust covered every corner of the room, except for the enormous purple throne that sat majestically against the wall in the middle of the huge stone chamber she was in. The purple curtains with their royal insignia that hung in tatters from the walls, the ancient wooden dinning table that was slowly rotting away to nothing, the old oak desk that was starting to lean to one side, even the disgusting, weather beaten mattress that was supposed to resemble a bed was covered in the disgusting stuff. Yes she definitely hated dust, but for the sake of ultimate power she would hide her disdain, especially from the man who promised her the world.

That said man was now standing in front of an old painting that showed a handsome man in his late twenty's to early thirty's, with blue eyes and blond hair, dressed in royal robes looking every bit the heir to an ancient family legacy. The sad thing about it was the two men were one in the same, the great Baron Zemo himself, his beauty lost to an over zealous Dr. Zola and a tyrant Red Skull, his face forever hidden behind a purple shroud of a mask. Heinrich had told her everything that had lead to his family's loss of power and his exquisite beauty to the sabotage of Arnim Zola on his adhesive X. And the Red Skull's taking of his ancestral home and turning it into his own war factory and science lab, awakening the sleeper, fast asleep under his castle home and the destroying of everything he owned thanks to them and to the American super soldier.

She actually felt sorry for him, but she forced herself to hide her true feelings as to not appear weak in his eyes. She was promised to be queen of this world once Baron Zemo had conquered it and unlike her idiot brother she had no intention of wasting such an opportunity by showing weakness and compassion for anyone or anything, especially the enemy like Zola.

(Werner your such a little fool), Andrea thought to herself as Zemo turned to look at her, (look at what you lost, all that power. Your just like father and Andreas, no imagination or ambition what so ever.)

"Were you successful my dear in procuring the documents?" Zemo awoke Andrea from her thoughts as he strolled towards his desk and sat down behind it.

"Well of course I was Baron", Andrea purred as she produced said documents from her bag and handed them to the tyrant, "would I be here if I didn't? I always get what I want, no matter how I get it." she said seductively.

Baron Zemo chuckled. "I'm sure you do." he said as he started looking through the papers. "We have almost everything we need, but were still missing a few things. Like where are the rest of the documents I need?"

Andrea sighed as she crossed her legs on the desk she made herself comfortable on. "They weren't in any of the file cabinets, so I suspect that they might have been put in the safe. Unfortunately it would have taken me too long to crack it open and time was not on my side. The next shift was about to come on and I grabbed what I could."

Zemo nodded as he finished flipping through the papers. "Do not worry my dear Andrea, you did fine with what you got."

Getting up from behind the desk, Zemo walked over to the rotten dinning table and studied the array of objects lined up neatly on top. They were all the family trophies and heirlooms that Zemo had managed to salvage from the wreak that had been his home since the day he was born. His angry and hate had never been so strong until that day when he returned from his hiding place in the mountains to discover his home in ruins. His father and his ancestors were probably rolling over in their graves, disgusted and shamed at the disgrace he had brought to the Zemo name, by trusting those commoners.

What was he thinking?

Knowing what had to be done to reclaim his family's honor he explained to Andrea what needed to be done. "I heard that there is to be another change in the guard earlier than anticipated today. I need you to go back and break into that safe and get those documents. I believe you will have just enough time to get them, if not I'll create a diversion so you can slip out unnoticed. We need that super soldier formula if we are to succeed. Understood my future queen?"

"Understood my future king." Andrea smiled wickedly and bowed to Zemo before departing to prepare for the next heist.

Zemo shock his head as she left. She was a promising young woman, much more dependable than that brother of hers, but still could he trust her. Ever since Dr. Zola's betrayal, Zemo was much more cautious about who he trusted and what secrets he revealed. But for now he had no choice but to trust her if he wanted his plan to go through. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to share his future throne with such devious woman. She was however a perfect candidate to continue the Zemo bloodline if he so choose, queen or not. Chuckling to himself Zemo poured himself a drink of schnapps and toasted to the portrait of his former self as he imagined the pain and suffering that those who wronged him would soon go through.

"Revenge my dear, how truely beautiful you really are."


	26. Chapter 25: Fan of Your Films

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 25: Fan of Your Films **

000

"Gee, I wonder how long Johann's going to take? I hope its not too long."

A soft chuckle echo in the expensive room. Never before in his life did Steven Rogers actually think he would look forward to the Red Skulls return. Or the fact he would be lying on the Skulls bed half naked and excited, waiting to see what happened next in their relationship.

Steven sighed as he let that word go through his head. Relationship. Was it really a relationship when you capture and imprison the person you care for? Schmidt seemed to think so. He did still make Steven wear that damn collar that controlled his powers. Maybe he could convince him to remove it if he promised not to flee.

Steven let out a huff. "Yea right Steve, like he would take the chance of letting you escape. Still, we have gotten closer over the past week, but is it enough for him to trust me yet?" Steven wasn't sure, but what he did know was that if Schmidt did remove the collar he would still have those POWS lives hanging over Rogers head to force him to stay. He wouldn't dare escape if it cost good men their lives.

"Looks like I'm trapped here for another day." Steven muttered but in the back of his mind it didn't feel like a bad thing. Hell, he was actually glad about it.

Glancing at the clock he was surprised to see it was twelve pm already. What would the Skull say if he knew he had still been in bed by the afternoon? Probably make a joke about it like, " I have to stop over working my toys, it's takes forever for them to recharge." Steven couldn't help but laugh at his own thoughts. He sounded like Bucky for a moment. Getting up and out of the bed, Steven started dressing himself back into the tailored Hydra uniform that the Skull had given him. It was still a bit tight but Steven was starting to get use to it and besides, it was really all he had when it came to clothing.

"I'll have to talk to Johann about that. I can't wear the same clothes everyday."

It was then that Steven noticed something glinting out of the corner of his eye. Walking over towards Schmidts bookshelf, he noticed a small space between the shelf and the wall. Something metal was poking out and catching the rays of the sun making it shine. Reaching behind the bookshelf Steven pulled out the object and was both surprised and relieved to discover what it was.

"Oh my god it's my shield!" he exclaimed as he dusted it off with his hand.

Steven studied the shield and was surprised to see it was in perfect condition, despite a few nicks and scratches. "I wonder why it's here and not being studied by one of Hydras scientist?" he wondered. The last time he had been captured they had taken his shield away to be analyzed by their top scientists to discover more about it's special properties. He had managed to get it back before they could do any real damage to it though. But still, why was it here? Did Schmidt have it sent up here especially for him?

It was then that Steven heard the front door open and close and a voice call to him. "Steven I'm back. And boy do I have a surprise for you."

Rogers smiled when he recognised Johann's voice. (A surprise for me?) Steven found himself wondering what the surprise might be. Placing the shield back into it's hiding place, he watched in amusement as the Skull came in pushing a large projector with a couple of films cradled under his arm.

"Need a hand?" Steven asked when he noticed that Schmidt was having a little trouble getting the projector over that expensive rug of his.

"Oh no, I have it completely under control. Son of a bitch!" Schmidt let out a little growl of frustration as he battled with the stupid carpet. Steven had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide the fact that he was starting to laugh. The Skull however noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Laugh it up Eagle boy. You won't be laughing much after we watch this film." Schmidt finally managed to get the projector up and over the rug and into the living room where he started to set everything up.

Settling himself down on the couch, Steven watched as Schmidt set up the projector and the screen, wondering at the same time what Johann meant when he said he wouldn't be laughing much after the film? A couple of minutes later the film was threaded through the machine and Schmidt turn on the projector, before turning out the lights and making himself comfortable beside Rogers.

"Whats this film called by the way?" Steven asked his curiosity heightened when he noticed by the words on the screen that it was an American film that they were watching.

Steven noticed Schmidts smirk even in the darken room. "Oh don't worry Steven. You'll recognize the film the minute it starts."

Turning back to the screen he watched as the title finally appeared and felt his face turn red when he saw what it was.

**Captain America, Sands of War! **

"Oh no." Steven couldn't believe what he was seeing. There he was in his original Captain America costume, with the tights and wings on his cowl, as he fought his way through enemy territory in the desert, in his first big action movie. God it had been embarrassing.

"Where exactly did you get this?" Steven asked Johann, unsure if he wanted to know the answer to the question.

"Those men we captured, the ones who I threatened to send to Dr. Zola, they had them with them at the time." The Skull smirked at Steven. "I must say you look pretty good in tights"

"Oh shut up." Steven grumbled as he slid himself lower in his seat. Even though the Skull himself was having a good enough laugh at the Americans expense, Steven hated watching his so called films. All they reminded him of was the pain of not being able to go to the front line and help his fellow troops. God knows how many he could have saved if they had just let him go.

It was then that the Captain America on the screen spoke. "Men! I know it's been a long hard battle. But the end of the war is in sight. If we follow the command of God and the wisdom of our great country, we can paint every nation with the colors of our country and led us on the path of righteousness. Let us follow the stars and colors of the red, white and blue!"

"The red, white and blue!" The skull burst out laughing at what the Captain on the screen had said. He laughed so hard he almost fell off the couch. "How corny can you Americans get?'

"Oh my god", Steven groaned and facepalmed when he saw himself back on the black and white screen, "I can't believe I actually said that. What was I thinking?"

Schmidt chuckled at Steven's reaction. "Yes, you did give me and my men quite a good laugh after we watched the film."

Steven looked up at Schmidt with a horrified look on his face. The Red Skull couldn't help but laugh at Rogers reaction.

"Please, please tell me you didn't watch all of this?"

"Oh I watched it alright. Me and just about every other member of Hydra."

"Oh god." Steven buried his face into his hands. Never before had he been ever this embarrassed in his whole life. Schmidt wrapped his arm around Stevens shoulders and gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed. We quite enjoyed ourselves. And I did say in our first meeting that I was a fan of your films did I not?"

"Well, yea. But I thought you were only joking about that. I didn't even think that you might have actually seen one."

"I've seen all of your films Steven, and I must say you look even more perfect in person then you ever did on the silver screen."

Steven didn't even realize that while he was talking the Skull was slowly inching his hand down towards the buldge in Rogers pants. Steven let out a gasp as the Skull squeezed Rogers member in his hand, gentley pulling and massaging it, bring it to full erection.

"I..I take it movie nights over?" Steven managed to gasp out as Schmidt pulled him down so that he was laying on his back on the couch, with the Red Skull straddling him. Removing Stevens belt, Schmidt pulled down Rogers pants and got better access to Stevens privates. Soon Steven groans and moans began to overpower the voices on the screen. Schmidt's lips captured Stevens as he started pumping away on Stevens shaft, forcing more moans to escape the Americans throat. As a fake explosion came on the silver screen, Steven himself exploded hard into Schmidt's hand, making a bit of a mess on the couch in the process. But before the two could enjoy the outcome of their passion, the door to Schmidt's private office burst open.

"HERR SKULL, COME QUICK, SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!"

Both men looked up in shock to see the outline of Dr. Zola standing in the doorway of the darken room. As their eyes adjusted to the light coming through the open door, they saw the horrified and slacked jawed look on Zola's face as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Steven and Johann looked at each other, as if both could read the others thoughts they both said the same thing.

"Oh shit."


	27. Chapter 26: Stolen Serum

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 26: Stolen Serum**

000

Zola blinked once. Then he blinked again just to be sure he had seen what he had seen. He had.

Even in the darken room he could make out the form of Herr Schmidt lying on-top of the American super soldier, his member clasped tightly in his hand as he forced the younger man to cum for him all over the coach. Both men were now looking at him with a mix of shock and horror written all over their faces. Apparently neither one of them had ever heard about locking the front door.

Arnim's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air as he tired to form the words to describe what he was seeing. However the Red Skull beat him to it.

"ZOLA! WHAT THE HELL..., GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he screamed at the shocked scientist as Rogers, still pined underneath Schmidt, tried desperately to pull up his pants and hide the embarrassed look on his face.

Zola didn't have to be told twice and quickly leaped out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he left. Standing outside in the hall, Zola removed his glasses and pinched the corners of his nose as he tried to get those disturbing images from his mind but to no avail.

(How could Herr Schmidt be so stupid?) Zola thought to himself as he put his glasses back properly on his face. (He's putting himself and all of Hydra in danger consorting with that man. Unbelievable! And what if one of the others had come through that door? Anyone else and all of Hydra would know what they have been up to by now. Stupid, stupid.)

It was then that Schmidt's door opened and Schmidt himself came out, tucking in part of his uniform that had come out during his playtime with Rogers. Schmidt then noticed the scowl that Zola sent his way, obviously not happy about the scene he had just witnessed. Schmidt scowled back and marched up to Zola and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and shoved him against the wall, hard. His face was just niches from Zola, but Zola himself didn't look afraid of him for once.

"Exactly how much did you see?" Schmidt breath felt almost like a volcano ready to erupt against Zola's face.

"Enough to know that your little experiment has gotten completely out of hand sir." Zola answered him calmly as he tried to get Schmidt to let go of him.

"What I do in the privacy of my own quarters is my own business, it's no concern of yours doctor."

"Oh, but the continued well being of Hydra is my business Herr Schmidt and this little escaped of yours has made me wonder if you should still be allowed to be leader of Hydra? You seem to care more about your precious super soldier then you do for your plans on world domination." Immediately Zola wished he could take back what he had just said but it was too late.

Schmidt felt his blood presser rising and he slammed Zola harder against the wall, receiving a small cry from the good doctor. "I'd be very careful about what I say if I were you Arnim. It would be such a shame if something awfull happened to befall you or Ophelia now wouldn't it? Yes I know all about the two of you."

Zola looked at Schmidt in surprise. "How do you know about me and Ophelia? We've been so careful."

"Not careful enough my dear Dr. Zola. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about 'your' little escapes with one of my own Lieutenants? I have eyes everywhere Arnim, I see everything. But it was with my own eyes that I saw the growing attraction between you two and it was with my own eyes that I spotted you sneaking into her room last night before I retired. How stupid do you think I am?"

(Stupid enough to allow that American to seduce you.) Arnim thought but was smart enough not to say something so suicidal in front of the Skull.

The Skull continued his rant to the doctor. "I honestly believe you actually care about Madame Hydra and she for you, so I'll make this easy on you both. You never tell anyone about what you just saw tonight and I'll make sure Ophelia stays alive and in one piece for the rest of her life. Do I make myself perfectly clear on the matter?"

Zola frowned but nodded. He wouldn't take such a risk on Ophelia's life. "Yes Herr Skull. You made it perfectly clear." But under his breath he muttered "bastard" low enough so the Skull wouldn't hear.

"Excellent." Schmidt removed his hold on Zola and straightened up his own uniform before continuing. "So doctor, you came charging into my place for a specific reason I'm sure. Mind telling me exactly why?"

"Yes Herr Skull." Zola spoke with some irritation in his voice. He was glad that this next piece of information he was about to give to the Skull would put him in his place. "While you were off playing with your super soldier, someone broke into our lab and stole not only our research into the super soldier formula but the very serum we had created itself."

"WHAT!" Schmidt's voice echoed down the hall causing lose pieces of rock and tile to come lose and crash down onto the floor in smaller pieces. "Why the hell was I not informed of this earlier?"

"At the time Herr Skull we had no clues, suspects or witnesses to present to you, so we figured until we did.."

"You'd keep it a secret from me." Schmidt finished for him before he grabbed the doctor by the throat and slammed him back against the wall. If there was one thing Schmidt didn't like was secrets from his own people being kept fro him. Zola struggled for air as Schmidt leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I want you and every available man in Hydra searching every room in every part of the castle starting now. And I don't want to see you back here without the stolen serum and the person or persons responsible for the theft. Leave no stone unturned understand?"

"Yes.. Herr Schmidt." Zola managed to gasp out. The Red Skull then dropped Zola onto the floor and watched as the frightened scientist ran off to begin the search. Schmidt had no idea what made him more angrier, the fact that his serum was stolen or that his alone time with Rogers was ruined by Zola again?

"Some days I think that the gods themselves are making my life miserable on purpose."

000

"Are we ready to proceed?"

In the dim light of the room, Andrea Von Strucker looked up at the voice that had just spoken to her. Baron Zemo was standing at the head of the two gurneys that held Julia Koenig and Wilhelm Lomar strapped to them. There in the Barons secret lair they were preparing for the final stages of creating their own set of super soldiers. In Andrea's hands were two syringes that contained that very serum that Dr. Zola had been working so hard on. And what she had worked so hard to steal from.

"Were as ready as we'll ever be." She said with utmost confidence as she checked the vitals on their two subjects who had both agreed to cast their loyalty to the Baron, in exchange for more money and power than they could ever imagine. The Red Skull had offered a similar proposition, but Julia and Wilhelm were tired of waiting for Dr. Zola and the Skull to deliver their promises, while the Baron was giving it to them immediately. How could they pass such an offer up?

"Then proceed my dear." Zemo said with pride as he made himself comfortable in his throne to watch and see if everything they went through was worth it.

Nodding, Andrea injected Wilhelm and then Julia in their arms and stood back to watch as well. In seconds the transformation began. Both subjects eyes snapped open as they felt the serum start pumping through their veins, their muscles started to bulge and grow, as well as their own bodies. Despite the screams that sprang fourth from their mouths as every blood cell, every organ, every part of their once fragile frame began to change and cause them nothing but pain and agony, Zemo could already see the ending of Hydra.

He could see through those mad eyes of his the body of Madame Hydra lying in a crumpled heap on the ground with Dr. Zola sobbing over her before his own life was snuffed out. He could see that so called 'Baron' Strucker screaming in agony as he was pulled limb from limb by his new super soldiers. And he saved the best for last. The horrified looks of the Red Skull and his little American plaything as they begged for their useless lives. Now he just needed to figure out which one of them to kill first? The Captain, yes the Captain would be the first to go so he could see the pain on the Red Skull's face of loosing a loved one.

Zemo burst out in a fury of laughter as his new super soldiers broke through their straps holding them down and rose before their new master.

"Finally it is time!" Zemo belowed as he removed his sword from his shelth and raised it high over his head. "Before the sun rises tomorrow, Hydra will be no more and the world will finally know it's true masters. Tonight we strike!"


	28. Chapter 27: Dancing Lesson

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 27: Dancing Lesson **

000

"You just stay here. I'll take care of this."

That was all the Red Skull said to Steven as he stormed out of the room to have a little chat with Dr. Zola. Steven quickly pulled and zipped up his pants just encase anyone else decided to barge in on him unexpectedly. He didn't know how many more embarrassing moments like these he could take? He could handle Johann seeing him in such predicaments, their relationship had grown enough in such a short time that they were use to each-others little mishaps and quirks.

But Dr. Arnim Zola? He wasn't so sure. Could he be trusted to keep this a secret?

Steven shook his head and decided not to worry about it. He was sure that Johann could handle the doctor. Hell, if anybody could make Zola do what they wanted it was the Red Skull.

While waiting for Johann to return, Steven went back to the bookshelf and removed his shield from it's hiding place. He still didn't understand why it was here? Schmidt didn't do a good job of hiding it, so he wanted him to find it. But why? There were just too many unanswered questions going through Rogers head, though one kept on repeating itself.

(I should be using this to escape, but I don't. Why?) Steven wondered to himself, but he already knew the answer to his own question.

He didn't want to leave.

It was then that the front door opened and the Red Skull returned, looking still a little ticked off by Zola's interruption. Glancing a Steven he saw that he had his shield in his hands. Instead of being angry, the Red Skull seemed pleased at his discovery.

"I see you found your little toy."

"Why did you bring this up here? Aren't you afraid I'll use it on you to escape?"

"And would you use it on me to hurt me?" Schmidt asked as he watched Steven's reaction. Steven's eyes widen at the thought of using it on Johann and cast his eyes downward and shock his head. Just as Schmidt predicted, their relationship had deepened enough that he didn't need the prisoners to keep Rogers in his place anymore. Just the thought of Schmidt getting hurt was all he needed now.

" I just thought you'd be happy to see your old toy", Schmidt went on, "I was thinking we could paint it black and red to match your new uniform. The perfect weapon for Hydra's newest soldier."

Steven glared at him and was about to protest again that he wasn't a member of Hydra, but the words never left his mouth. Schmidt was far faster than he had realized as he already had Steven by the waist and had covered his mouth with his own, taking his breath away. Steven felt the shield slip out of his hand and crash onto the floor, but he didn't care. He was in his own private heaven.

Finally parting lips, Schmidt smirked at Steven and sauntered over to his favorite record player and put on one of his favorite songs. The soft music that waffed through the air was nothing that Steven had ever heard of before. It was quite beautiful. It must have come from Germany.

"I've always found that romance and music go quite well together. They put any arguments to rest, make you and your partner feel like their on top of the world and soothes the savageness that resides in us all. That's why I love music. It's true I don't dance very often, but when I do it feels like I dancing on air." Walking up to Steven and leaning in close he asked, "And what about you Steven, what does music and dance do to you?"

Steven looked slightly embarrassed as he spoke. "Umm, Johann."

"Yes"

"I don't know how to dance?"

Schmidt looked at him stunned for a moment before chuckling, "My, my Steven you sure are full of surprises. First I find out your still a virgin at your age and now to find out you can't dance. You really must get out more."

"It's not that", Steven stammered as his face started to flush, "It's just..that...I never found the right partner to dance with. That's all."

"Well", Schmidt said darkly as he pulled Steven into his arms and wrapped his right arm around the Captain's waist and gripped his hand in his left as he whispered, "you finally found him."

Before Steven knew it, Schmidt started slowly moving to the music, dragging the confused American with him. Steven tried desperately to keep up with him, not wanting to look like a complete fool in front of Johann. His legs were moving in all directions and his eyes continued to be drawn to his own feet not wanting to step on Schmidt's feet.

Schmidt chuckled at Steven's nervous behavior. How could a man who ran circles around whole army's and maneuvered so precisely around machine guns and mines, couldn't handle a simple thing as dancing? Schmidt decided to coach the nervous American through it. "Just relax Steven. Just take it slow and keep your eyes on me and not on your feet. Just move to the sound of the music."

Steven nodded still unsure about himself and dancing, but followed the Skull's instructions to the letter. Soon he found himself swaying to the music, keeping to the tune and following Johann's lead. He felt more relaxed with each step and more confident that he wouldn't break any of Schmidt's toes. He looked into Johann's eyes and saw his own reflection in them. He had never felt more happy then he did right now.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." Steven grinned as the practicing continued.

Schmidt licked his lips nervously as he made a desion. "Steven, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Steven I want you to stay with me forever. Not for a few more days, not another week, but the rest of your life. I won't force you to stay this time Steven, I'm leaving this decision up to you. You can stay here with me or you can say no and I'll release you and we can go back to fighting and killing each other again. It's all up to you."

Steven was floored by what Johann said and found himself struggling to find the words to express himself but came out on empty. A part of him wanted to say yes and remain with Johann, but that would mean abandoning his friends and his country. And if he said no he would be released and returned to his friends but he and Schmidt would be enemy's again. Steven had never in his whole life felt more torn up then he did right then and there

But, before Steven could give Johann any sort of an answer, the room started shaking. Books fell from the shelves, chairs fell over, pieces of dust and stone started falling from the walls. And suddenly the windows shattered and blew all across the room. Schmidt grabbed Steven and dragged him to the floor covering him with his own body and protected him from the shards of glass that rained upon them. Outside they could hear the sound of explosions and Hydra troops shouting over the sound of bombs going off.

Schmidt's head poked out from behind the sofa and glared at the broken window panes. "Whoever did this will suffer a long and lingering death, that I promise."

As the two men began moving out of their hiding places, the load speakers came to life and a deep sounding German voice boomed over the entire castle.

**"Gentlemen, members of Hydra! This is the voice of the true master of this castle! You once tried to send me to hell but I survived and crawled my way back from death! And now it is my turn to do to you what you tried to do to me! Consider this place your final resting place HA HA HA!" **

The speakers then went dead and everything was silent again, except for a few explosions in the distance. Steven looked up at Johann and saw the twisted look of anger and recognition on his face.

"Johann who was that? Who's attacking us?"

The Skull was silent for a moment, making Steven wonder if he hadn't heard him over the explosions. But then he turned his head and looked at Steven like he had heard a ghost from his past.

"Like he said, the true master of the castle has returned", the Skull murmured so quietly that Steven had to strain to hear him.

"Baron Zemo is back."


	29. Chapter 28: Zemo's Revenge

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 28: Zemo's Revenge**

000

"The nerve of him! After all I've done for that man!"

An angry Dr. Zola made his way down the hall towards the main staircase, rubbing his sore neck from were the Red Skull had almost throttled him. "How dare he treat me like this, like a dog, after all it was I 'Dr. Arnim Zola' who gave him all of this technology to defeat his enemies in the first place." Arnim paused in thought for a second and sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "Then again wasn't it Herr Skull that found the Tesseract to power up your creations in the first place? Without him you'd still be sitting behind some desk trying to get someone to notice one of your designs."

His ego suddenly deflated with this knowledge Zola went back to planning a way to find their unknown traitor. He had barely made it to the staircase when the place began to shake uncontrollable, knocking the scientist off his feet and face first onto the floor.

"Bloody hell! What the hell is it this time!" Zola shouted angrily, the floor muffling much of his voice before he managed to get back to his feet. Using the wall for support he made his way towards one of the castle windows that looked out over the courtyard. He was horrified by what he saw.

"My god! This cannot be happening!"

The courtyard was in flames. Wreckage was strewn about in every possible direction. Gunfire erupted from everywhere he looked. He could see Hydra troops battling and losing to an enemy that Zola could not see, but he knew could not be from the Americans side. They wouldn't risk such an attack while Hydra still held their precious super soldier captive. Would they?

Suddenly a fist full of Zola's hair was grabbed from behind and his forehead was slammed into the wall beside the window. Zola hit the floor with a thud, his head spinning, his vision blurry as he tried to make out his attacker. He could already feel blood running down his forehead and dripping onto his lips, causing him to gag on the copper taste it left in his mouth. Suddenly he heard a feminine laugh above him and through his blurry vision he could make out a tall blond female standing over him. One he knew all to well.

"An..Andrea?" he manged to choke out, spitting blood out of his mouth in the process. Another laugh escaped the young woman's mouth as she watch Zola make a spectacle of himself in his weaken state. Zola finally knew who the traitor was and by the sound of her laugh he had a feeling he wouldn't live long enough to tell anyone about it.

"Hello again my dear doctor. Herr Baron would like to have a word with you." Andrea sneered at Zola as black spots began dancing in front of his eyes.

That was the last thing Zola heard before he slipped into unconscious.

000

"Zemo! As in the guy who own that freaky castle with that giant living underground!" Steven asked in disbelief as the ground shook once more. Steven remembered the pages from the diary he found hidden all over the last castle he had been in, and discovered that the castle had belonged to a long line of Baron's know as the Zemo's. From what he had read from the diary they were a very strange lot who viewed themselves to be like gods and the rest of the people as their peasants, to obey their every whim and bow down to them when ordered to.

"The one and only." The Red Skull growled under his breath as he headed towards his desk with Steven hot on his heels.

"Steven I need to remain here until I return." Schmidt ordered as he rummaged around in his desk looking for something.

Rogers looked at the Skull in shock. "Are you kidding me? You must be out of your mind if you think I'm just going to sit here and let you face off against that maniac alone!"

"Oh, I won't be alone, I have a whole army at my disposal and this", he said as he pulled out a gun hidden in one of the drawers of his desk, "is all I need to finish Zemo off once and for all."

"But it's madness its..ARGGG!" Steven yelled out as his collar came to life sending a shockwave of pain through his body sending him crashing to the floor. Barely conscious, Steven registered himself being lifted off the ground and being placed on something soft. He then heard the sound of a door closing and the sound of something locking. His vision clearing up he saw that he was back inside his cage with the Skull looking at him with great pity from behind the bars.

"I'm sorry Steven. This is the only way you'd be safe. I can't have you running out and getting hurt now can I?"

Steven struggled to speak but was quieted down by the Skull by placing a finger to Stevens lips hushing him. "Shush, I know your probably angry at me but it's for your own good. Hopefully you can forgive me after the fights over."

Sparing one last glance at Steven, Schmidt headed to and out the door, making sure it was properly locked so that no one could get in or out. He would handle Zemo the best way he knew how..by shoving that gun up his ass and pulling the trigger. Smiling at the thought, Schmidt headed out to meet his enemy face to face and then he would blow his enemies face off.

000

Unbeknown to the Red Skull he was being carefully watched, not by members of Zemo's troops but by his own inner circle. Andreas Von Strucker and Mother Night watched from behind one of the pillars as the Skull made his way to the courtyard were most of the fighting was going on. Andreas fingered the gun in his right hand as he watched the Skull wondering if he was going off to fight or in all the confusion make his escape.

"Look at him, fleeing like the coward that he is." Mother Night spoke as if to confirm what the Skull was really up to."He runs while the true men die gloriously in battle. This is your chance Andreas. Kill the Red Skull and you will be the leader of all of Hydra!" Mother Night quickly urged the young man on.

Andreas aimed his gun, ready to shoot the Skull in the back but Schmidt had already moved too far out of range for him to take the Skull down. "Damn, he's moved to far to fast", Andreas cursed as he moved out from behind the pillar and began to pursue the fleeing Skull, "but don't worry my dear, he won't get far."

Mother Night watched with wicked glee as her young protege went off after his destiny. Soon Hydra would have a new leader, one far younger and much more easier to control and manipulate.

000

Baron Wolfgand Von Strucker was awoken by the sound of bombs going off just outside his hospital window. He quickly rolled himself out of the bed and ducked underneath just as debris from the explosion shattered his hospital window and sent shards of glass spraying across the room. Most of the glass shards embedded themselves in the mattress the Baron had just been sleeping on. Years of military experience had prepared him for incidents such as these and his instincts were as sharp was they ever were.

"Father, father, are you all right?" Werner Von Strucker shouted as he threw open his fathers door and made a bee line for his bed. He was relieved to find the older Strucker unharmed and already getting back into his old uniform. "The castle is under attack father!"

"So I've noticed Werner." Wolfgang spoke sarcastically back at his son. "How dumb do you think I am?" Surely this boy could not be from his own blood?

Werner said nothing to his fathers remark, it was a stupid thing for him to say. Instead he decided to follow any orders his father gave him."What would you like me to do father."

Wolfgang finished buttoning up his uniform and grabbed his newly rebuilt Satan's Claw from the desk beside his ruined bed. "It's simple my son. We gather our remaining troops, find the enemy and show him what happens to those who attack the imperial forces of Hydra." To demonstrate what would happen he activated his Satan claw and blasted a hole the size of a man through the wall of his room. Wolfgang glanced at his son and saw the fear and admiration in his eyes at the power he wield. Perhaps their was still hope for the boy. "Now get to work."

Werner nodded with pride at his father and ran out of the room to gather their men. Wolfgang marched out after him, ready to do battle with whoever was stupid enough to attack them. They would suffer for it dearly.

000

Back in Schmidt's private quarters Steven had finally gotten the use of his legs back and managed to stand up on his own. Gripping the bars of his cage with both his hands he tried once again to pry them apart but once again thanks to the collar it was a no go. He even tried to reach for his shield that was still lying on the floor but it was just to far out of his grasp.

"Damn it Johann." Steven cursed under his breath and began pacing back and fourth in his small cell. "Why did you do this, I could have helped you, you idiot. I know you said you wanted to protect me but this is a little bit extreme. I'm quite capable of defending myself you know." Steven stopped his rant for a moment and laughed. "I really have come to depend on you Johann for everything, even companionship. Here I am talking to you and your not even here to listen."

As another explosion rocked the castle, Steven slid down onto the floor and resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be fighting in this battle. He could only hope that Johann would be successful and he would return. But what if he didn't? Could Steven live with himself knowing that the person he loved had died because he hadn't been able to protect him? Steven looked up at one of the broken windows and made a silent plea.

"Just come back to me Johann, that's all I ask. Just please come back to me."

000

The first think Zola noticed when he woke up was the pounding in his head and the copper taste in his mouth.

The second thing he noticed was he was no longer in the castle hall. He was outside on-top of one of the castles many towers, high above the battle that raged below. Zola tried to get up into a sitting position but discovered that his wrists and ankles had been bound together with heavy rope and he was stuck in the hogtie position.

"Well now, look who's finally awake."

Zola's entire body froze at the sound of that thick heavy arrogant German voice that he knew all too well. Looking up he saw what he feared most. Baron Zemo stood over him with his sword in his right hand, the purple mask he wore like an executioners hood blew slightly in the breeze that chilled the air around them.

"It..it can't be you. Your dead." Zola stammered out, not from the chill of the cold night air but from the fear of the ghost standing over him.

Zemo laughed at Zola. "Yes I was dead, but now I've become death itself. Your death Arnim, for what you did to me you must be punished. And the only punishment I see fit for you is death. But I'm in a good mood today Arnim, so I'm going to spare your life just long enough for you to feel the pain that I felt when I lost everything dear to me."

Zemo looked down and nodded at something laying on the ground at his feet that Zola had not noticed before. It appeared to be a person with their hands tied behind their back with rope just like him. In a green Hydra uniform with shoulder length hair. Green hair specked with blood to be precise.

Zola's face went pale as he realized who it was lying in-front of him. "Ophelia." He gasped and began tugging at the ropes on his hands to free himself. "Let her go Zemo, it's me you want. She had nothing to do with what happened to you. She didn't even know."

Zemo laughed and grabbed Zola by the hair and looked him straight in the eye. "Look at you, how pitiful you've become. A pathetic excuse for a man who can't even save the woman that he loves. I'm actually surprised that she would be interested in a man like you, but I guess every whore has a different taste in men."

In his anger, Zola surprised them both by spitting right into Zemo's left eye. Zemo growled and threw Zola back onto the stone hard ground, before wiping away the spit from his eye. "You'll regret that." Zemo snarled as he reached down for Madame Hydra. "In fact lets start making you sorry now."

"No please!" Zola begged as he struggled to free himself. "Please Zemo not her. Take me instead!"

"Oh, I plan on doing just that. But only after I make you suffer a bit. It's only fair after what you put me through." Grabbing Madame Hydra by her hair, Zemo then slowly lifted his sword above his head and swung down.


	30. Chapter 29: Master and Warrior

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 29: Master and Warrior**

000

Ophelia awoke to the sound of a gunshot and a voice shouting over the sound of gunfire.

"Step away from them Zemo now!"

(Herr Skull?) Ophelia thought to herself as she slowly rolled over and onto her side. There she could see the Red Skull himself standing just a few feet away from her holding his gun at the man towering over her. It was Baron Zemo.

"Zemo!" She gasped as she tried to get away from him but was held fast by the ropes holding her. She remembered that horrible man from her time at the castle. How was he still alive? Arnim swore to her that the accident he caused had turned the Baron into a vegetable and later he had died in the castle explosion.

(But..wait a minute...! Where is Arnim?) The horrifying thought of what Zemo could have done to Zola made Ophelia's mind race, but then...

"Ophelia are you alright?"

Turning around she saw Arnim just a few feet away from her, tied up and looking quite dirty and ruffed up.

"Arnim!" she cried out happily at the sight of him. She wanted to embrace him but Zemo grabbed her by the hair and kept her close to him as the Skull approached him, keeping his gun pointed at him at all times.

"Ah Herr Skull. We were just wondering when you'd show up."

"Baron Zemo, your looking pretty good for a dead man. May I inquire as to how you survived?"

"But that would be telling now wouldn't it? Lets just say I found my own version of the super soldier formula in one of my own experiments and leave it at that."

Schmidt shook his head in disgust. "Doesn't matter how you survived or how you got your powers. It couldn't have been worth it if you still have to hide your face under a potato sack."

Baron Zemo felt his face go red underneath his mask and his temperature go up. "You are one to talk Skull. You who are known as the red devil even among your own troops. Didn't you hide your own deformity underneath a mask for years out of fear of what others think?"

The Skull gritted his teeth and hissed out a breath. "At least I have embraced what I am Zemo. I no longer fear what I've become. Unlike you."

While the two men growled like dogs at each other, Mother Night and Andreas Von Strucker sneaked up onto the castle roof just behind the Red Skull. They both watched for a few minutes as they barked back and fourth at each other until Mother Night became ticked that Andreas hadn't done anything yet.

"This is your chance Andreas. Take the shot." Mother Night hissed into his ear. "I need you for the plan to work. Don't chicken out on me now."

The last thing Andreas wanted to do was piss Mother Night off and if he ever wanted to prove himself to her, his father and all of Hydra he could be leader, he'd have to take Schmidt out. Taking a deep breath, Andreas aimed his gun right at the Skulls back. He would never know what hit him. Just a few more seconds and...

"HERR SKULL, LOOK OUT!" Mother Night screamed out much to Andreas surprise. The Red Skull quickly turned around and immediately his eyes fell on the younger Strucker holding the gun at his backside. Before Andreas could blink, the Skull shot him dead center in the chest, causing him to lose his balance in the process and fall into the battle fray below. Mother Night immediately ran to embrace the Skull but was kept back at gunpoint by the Skull who was suspicious of her.

"Oh Red Skull, thank god your alright. If I hadn't seen Andreas in time he could have killed you." Mother Night was a good actress and it was hard even for the Skull to tell whether she was lying to him or not. At the moment however it didn't matter, he needed allies, so the Skull slowly lowered his gun but promised himself to keep a close eye on her.

"We will talk about this later Mother Night. Right now we have bigger problems to worry about." The Skull nodded towards Baron Zemo as he said this. The Baron however only chuckled, as if their was a joke going on that only he was aware of.

"Your right Herr Skull, you do have much more bigger problems then me to worry about."

Just as he said this the ground started to shake again causing the side of the stone wall close to them to come crashing down and two hulking figures emerged from the rubble that was once a castle. One was a man, the other was a woman. The man was huge, even bigger then Captain America or the Red Skull. He was wearing a uniform in black leather like Hydra's troops but it had the mark of Zemo's family crest on the front. His muscles bulge out through the tight leather and his blond hair was cut in a buzz-cut. The woman beside him was almost as tall as he was with muscles bulging out making her look more like a man than a woman. She also wore a uniform of black leather with the Zemo crest, but it was very revealing, her legs and arms were exposed as well as her stomach making her look almost like a whore. Her black hair was held up in a tight bun and a bullwhip hung on her hip by her belt. Both their blue eyes scanned the battle before them and then with a roar both of them jumped into fray. Immediately screams of Hydra troops being torn and ripped apart echoed throughout the castle, sending chills up the spins of every person in the vicinity.

Zola looked from the super soldiers up at Zemo in horror as he realized what he had done. "You gave them the serum! Are you mad? We hadn't had the chance to test it yet. Think of the consequences.."

"I have thought about them you little fool! But it was worth the sacrifice to watch you suffer and die." Zemo sneered at Zola as he shoved Madame Hydra aside and pointed his sword directly at Schmidt. "Now it's your turn Herr Skull. It's time to meet your maker."

But before Zemo could take a step towards Schmidt, an energy blast hit him in his chest and sent him crashing into the side of the castle and crumpled in a heap onto the floor. The Red Skull grinned, not even bothering to turn around to see who fired the shot.

"About time you got up here Baron Strucker. For a second I thought you had abandon us."

"Never Herr Skull. I am loyal only to you and to Hydra."

Baron Von Strucker stood at the entrance of the roof, his Satan Claw still smoking from the blast. Just behind him his son Werner and about twenty or so Hydra troops stood ready to do battle. By now Baron Zemo had shaken off the blast and was getting back onto his feet.

"It's over Zemo. Call off your men now!" the elder Strucker snapped as he recharged his Satan Claw. "Or suffer the consequences."

"I seriously doubt that." Zemo turned his head towards the battle field and shouted, "MASTER MAN, WARRIOR WOMAN, TO ME NOW!"

Once again the ground shook underneath their feet as the two new super soldiers ran and jumped up and over the battle field and before anyone could blink, were at Zemo's side and taking a fighting stance against their sworn enemies.

"Hello gentlemen", Warrior Woman purred as she proudly showed off her new body, "so how do you like the new me?"

"Disgusting." Baron Strucker grunted, looking like he had just sucked on a sour lemon at the mere sight of this so called woman.

Zemo chuckled at Strucker's look of disgust. "My, my, are we a bit jealous Wolfgang? No longer the powerful man you once were. The tables have turn Baron Strucker. Now I have the power of the gods. Warrior woman, Master man, bring me their heads."

The two new super soldiers charged at the frightened men and soon the battle became nothing but a blood bath. Master Man ripped whole arms and legs out of there sockets and tossed them away like garbage. He even lifted one of Hydra's heavy machines high over his head like it was nothing but paper and threw it across the courtyard until it landed on some unsuspecting victim. And Warrior Woman broke whole men's skulls through their helmets with just her fists until they could not be recognized and severed spins using her bullwhip as a hangman's noose. The Red Skull managed to hold his own against them because he himself was a super soldier but for the others it was like adding fire to an already burning building. By now Schmidt found himself wondering if he should have followed Steven's advice and allowed him to fight. One super soldier he could handle, but two. Not to mention that nut Baron Zemo and his troops had them outmatched and outgunned. It would take a miracle to save them now.

CA-BOOM!

"WAHOO!"

The Skull's mouth dropped when he heard that familiar call and turned around. Every man and woman in the heat of battle also stopped for just a moment as they listen to the sound of the side wall exploding and come crashing down and the War call that followed. It was a War call that everyone knew all too well.

The Howling Commando's had arrived.


	31. Chapter 30: Storming the Castle

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 30: Storming the Castle **

000

Five minutes earlier...

"Looks like they started the party without us."

Dugan gave a amused grin at Bucky as he and the rest of the commandos watched from their hiding places as the castle was falling apart at the seams. Fires were breaking out all over the castle and sending smoke billowing out into the sky. Dead Hydra troops and other unknown soldiers laid just outside the castle walls, which were already starting to crumble under the shear weight of the battle.

"Do you think Rogers had anything to do with this?" Falsworth asked hopefully.

Bucky loaded and cocked his gun. "There's only one way to find out", to the rest of the troops, "Alright men, lets hit them with everything we got! "

Just as he said this, Dernier came running back, jumped behind the bushes where the rest were hiding and plugged his ears. Nobody needed to be told what he had just done and followed his example. That's when the explosion erupted.

"WAHOO!" Dugan shouted at the top of his lungs as the wall came crashing down. Grabbing their weapons, the Howling Commando rushed through the giant hole that use to be a wall and jumped into the ongoing battle. It looked even worse inside than it was outside.

"Well this ain't Caps handy work that's for sure." Gabe looked around at the carnage that was spread across the courtyard. It was worse then the slaughter they suffered back on the hill before they met Captain America. By now both sides of the conflict had noticed the intruders and were now rushing towards them, guns firing in all directions. The Howlers fired back and already exhausted Hydra troops and Zemo troops were falling to the ground like flies.

"Just like shooting fish in a barrel don't you think kid?" Dugan smirked at Bucky, but although Bucky looked like he was enjoying taking these bastards down, his mind was on something else, something far more important. The rest of the Commandos looked at one another. They knew what was on his mind.

"We can handle things from here Barnes, you go find Rogers!" Falsworth shouted to Bucky, knowing that's exactly what he wanted to do.

Bucky smiled at Falsworth and the rest of the Howling Commandos. They knew how much Steve meant to him

"Thanks fellas. I'll be back with Steven before you know it!" he shouted as he ran into the burning castle.

After he left Dugan turned to the rest of the troops, "Alright guys, let kick some ass!"

000

Bucky ran through castle Zemo, looking through every room, behind every door desperately looking for Steve but still no luck.

(Bloody hell, where are you Steve?) Bucky thought to himself as he turned one of the corners and found himself in front of a lavish wooden door fit for a king. (This has to be the Red Skulls room). Bucky slowly opened the door and peered inside and saw what he came looking for. There was Steve dressed in a black and red uniform, passing back and forth inside a large bird like cage.

"Steve!" Bucky shouted upon seeing him and rushed to his side. Steven's head snapped up in shock at the sound of a voice he never thought he'd hear again.

"Bucky!" Steven rushed to the bars of his cage as he tried to reach his old friend. "Man I though I'd never see you again?"

"Me neither, I though you might be dead. What did they do to you? Why didn't you try to escape?" Bucky looked up and down at his best friend as he examined the outfit he was wearing. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Steve looked down at himself, momentarily forgetting the hydra uniform he had been given. "Oh this. The Red Skull put me in this and burned my own uniform. Said I wouldn't be using it anymore now that I was a member of Hydra."

"That's bullshit!"

"That's what I told him. Skull's been trying to get me to join Hydra this whole week using just about every tactic he could think of to turn me to their cause but it didn't work." But in the back of Steve's mind he thought, (But he came close.)

"Was that bastard responsible for those bruises too?" Bucky examined his friends face, noticing the fading marks on his face. Steven could already see Bucky's blood boiling at the mere thought of the Red Skull's hands touching him, let alone hurting him.

"It wasn't the Skull", Steven started to say, but quickly rethought his next answer, "well, maybe a few, but it was mostly Dr. Zola, Baron Strucker and Madame Hydra who caused the most damage. I would have fought back, but this", Steven pointed to the collar around his neck, "it's controlling my strength, all my powers so I couldn't escape."

As Steve was talking, Bucky was rummaging through his pockets and finally found what he was looking for, a lock pick. "Is there any chance after I pick this lock, I can pick at yours and get that stupid thing off you?" Bucky asked as he worked on the lock of Stevens cage.

Steven shook his head. "No. Schmidt said it could only be taken off by either himself or Dr. Zola and no one else. If you even tried to get it off it would send an electric shock through my body and probably knock me out."

"Are you sure he was telling the truth?"

"Oh I'm sure, I got the electrical burns to prove it." Steve pointed to his neck and Bucky could see the dark marks against his clear skin. At that moment all Bucky wanted to do was strangle the Skull.

Finally the door to Steve's cell opened and Rogers stepped out and into the warm embrace of his best friend. Bucky couldn't stop hugging Steven enough, not wanting to let go in case it was all a dream and that Steven would fade away if he let go. When he finally did release him, Bucky looked at his old friend and (seeing he wasn't disappearing) smiled.

"What do you say we go pay Dr. Zola and the Red Skull a visit and see which one of them would be more willing to hand over the key to your freedom first?"

Steven smiled back but in his heart it was the last thing he wanted to do. If they did managed to get the key from either Zola or Johann, then he would be free but he would be taken away from Johann. Also, Steven didn't like the look on Bucky's face when he mentioned that Johann had hurt him. He was sure Bucky would kill Schmidt or Schmidt would kill Bucky if they met face to face. It would kill Steven himself if he had to lose either one of them. Steven took a breath knowing he had to say something to Bucky or he might get suspicious.

Flashing a grin and picking up his discarded shield, Steven gestured towards the open door. "Led the way hero. Lets see which one we find first."

000

To say Steven was shocked when he and Bucky got outside was an understatement. He knew the battle was getting bad but he never thought it would turn into Hydra and Zemo's own private war. Bodies were piled up high on the battle field, fire danced among the debris and corpses and Hydra, Howlers and Zemo's men, (what was left of them), were still battling it out with either of them willing to back down. It was then that Steven caught a glimpse of Zemo's own psychotic super soldiers. God help him if he had to fight them without his powers.

Bucky looked at his worried friend. "I told you before we got out here that it was bad."

"I know but I didn't want to believe you."

Looking away from Steven, Bucky glanced up at the castle peaks and something caught his eye. Or should he say someone.

A red someone.

"There's the Skull! Stay here Steve, I'll get him!" Bucky shouted across the noise and ran towards one of the tower doors.

"Bucky wait!" Steven shouted and ran after him. (Great just great), Steven thought to himself, (not only do I have to protect Bucky from Johann and Johann from Bucky, but I have to extra care not to get myself killed in the process. What a day.)

000

Getting up to the top of the tower, Steve could see that the battle was even worse. All the high ranking members of Hydra were fighting against Zemo and his men and it looked like nobody was winning of losing. Both Mother Night and Madame Hydra had each others backs as they took their own personal whips to the backs of Zemo's troops, but Ophelia would pause every few minutes to look over her shoulder to see if Dr. Zola was alright. He was without a personal weapon and was hiding behind the ladies for protection. Johann himself was taking on Zemo in a sword duel and it was hard for Steven to see who exactly was winning, though he hoped it would be Johann. Steven also saw Bucky trying his best to get to Schmidt but there was too much fighting and debris flying around for him to get close to his target. And then there was Baron Strucker who was holding his own quite well against several troops with his eldest son watching his back and taking out any enemy who dared to get close.

(But, wait a minute), Steven wondered, (where are the other two Struckers?)

As if answering his question, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker cried out as he was shot in the shoulder by none other then his own daughter who stood a few feet away from him. Both Schmidt and Zemo stopped their fight for a moment to witness another traitorous act by another Strucker child. It was then that Schmidt noticed Steven standing there watching the fighting take place. He had barely a moment to think about how he got out when Zemo started slashing at him again.

"You should stop watching your lover and pay attention to the battle." Zemo sneered.

"Oh just shut up!" Schmidt snapped as he raised his sword high and brought it down hard on Zemo's sword, but the hard hit didn't even faze him.

"Perhaps after I have killed you I'll take your precious super soldier as my own sex toy. What do you think Schmidt?" Zemo egged on trying to get a rise out of the Red Skull.

It worked.

Schmidt let out a scream of anger as he rushed at Zemo and smashed him hard against te solid stone wall of the castle almost knocking him out. No one but Schmidt would ever touch Steven that way. No one ever!

As the two tyrants continued to fight it out, Andrea Von Strucker approached her shocked father as he held his injured shoulder, her gun pointed right at him.

"Hello my dear Father, miss me?" She said, her predatory eyes watching every movement he made in case he tried to attack her. Strucker was just too shocked at what had happened and could only stare at his only daughter trying to think out a reason for what she did.

"Andrea", he finally said, "You would betray me?"

Andrea laughed at Father's stunned expression. "Of course Father, anything to obtain power. That's what you taught me, remember?"

A shot rang out and Baron Von Strucker closed his eyes as he waited for the end. That's when he felt himself being pushed down to the ground fast and hard.

He laid there for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened when he heard...

"WERNER! OH MY GOD!"

Opening his eyes and turning his head he saw the second most shocking thing he had witnessed today besides his daughters betrayal. His eldest son lying in a pool of his own blood that was slowly oozing from the gunshot in his chest. Zola, (who was the one who shouted), was already by Werner's side, trying to stop the flow of blood. Even the American was by Werner's side, the look on his face spoke volumes to the Baron. Getting to his knees, Wolfgang managed to crawl his way through the fighting to get to his son. Kneeling beside him, Wolfgang took his sons face in the palms of his hand and lifted his face to gaze at his own. Werner looked at his father and smiled as if he had seen the greatest thing in the world.

"Hey..Dad...I finally ...got you ...to... notice... me."

With those last few words, Werner Von Strucker breathed his last and his head slumped to the side and slowly slid out of his father's grasp and onto the cold ground. For a second there was silence, but then with a mighty anguished roar, Strucker jumped to his feet and with his Satan claw sent a powerful shock-wave straight at Andrea. The young woman screamed as the powerful blast sent her flying off the castle roof, across the yard and straight into the trees surrounding the castle. For a moment, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the Baron as he slowly lowered his smoking Satan claw.

"All my children are dead." Strucker said matter-of-factly and glanced in the American's direction. "You can relax now American. You and your pitiful band of misfits have nothing to fear from me today. The only thing I want is Baron Zemo's head on a silver platter."

000

High up in the sky another figure was watching the fight and had witness the death of Andrea and Werner. Deciding he had waited long enough and with amazing speed flew down towards the tower and the heat of battle.

"Don't worry guys, I'm comming. Boy are they going to be surprised."


	32. Chapter 31: Heart of Iron

**The Right Partner**

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 31: Heart of Iron **

000

If anybody ever said that Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker was getting too old to fight in a war, they needed their heads examined.

That was all Steven Rogers could think of at that very moment as he watched a furious Baron Strucker tear and decimate through the ranks of Baron Zemo's army. Since the death of his three children (one at the hand of Wolfgang himself), Strucker was on a warpath of destruction as he tried to get closer to the cause of all this madness, Zemo who had mysteriously disappeared. The battle was getting so intense that Steven himself had taken shelter behind a fallen piece of stone wall to avoid getting blasted. It wasn't that Steven was being a cowered, but with no powers it was like bringing a knife to a gun fight.

Steven started to peer over the top of his makeshift cover when he felt his arm being grabbed and himself being dragged downwards. Steve started to fight back against his attacker until his attacker spun him around to face him. It was the face of a very angry Red Skull.

"What the hell are you doing out here Steven? You could get yourself hurt!"

"Bucky let me out, look Johann, you have to take this collar off me."

Schmidt snarled at his words. "And why should I? Your mine don't forget."

Steven sighed. "I know that but you need to let me fight. You can't do this alone."

"No, never!" Schmidt snapped. "Your not going anywhere. Your going to stay here until I.."

"Dammit Johann!" Steven grabbed Johann by his shoulders and shook him. "We don't have time for this. Our forces are being slaughtered out there. You need me and you know it! Please let me help you."

Schmidt grumbled to himself. He knew Rogers was right even if he didn't want to admit it. They were losing and the Red Skull hated to lose. Finally giving into defeat, Schmidt removed the remote from his jacket pocket and flipped a switch. The collar that had been around Steven's neck for so long finally came off and dropped to the stone floor. Steven rubbed his sore neck, glad to finally get that thing off him. Picking up his shield beside him, Steve turned and planted a kiss on the Red Skull's lips. When the two pulled away they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Now then",Steven continued as he slipped his shield onto his arm, "lets see if we can teach Zemo and his so called super soldiers a few tricks shall we?"

The Skull grinned one of his evil grins. "Yes, lets."

000

Master Man roared with laughter as he smashed members of Hydra and the Commandos against the jagged stone walls and broken floors of the castle, listening to their screams of pain and terror. Warrior Woman joined him in the mayhem, listening as the bones of her victims broke under the sheer strength of her newly acquired power.

"Come now", Warrior Woman sneered at the men as they tried to run away, "isn't there one man among you strong enough or brave enough to challenge us?"

"Yea me!"

Surprised by the new voice, Warrior Woman turned around just in time to see a red, white and blue shield as it smashed right into her face, breaking her nose and sent her skidding into the floor. Master Man snarled when he saw Warrior Woman being hit and turned to face her attacker.

"Ahh, so Captain America, you finally decided to join the battle have you."

Rogers chuckled as he sized up his new opponent. "Yea I had enough of my vacation for a while, decided it was time to get back to work."

Master Man snorted at the Captain's cockyness. "You think your so powerful, but you are nothing compared to me and Warrior Woman. We are the new breed of super soldier and you and the Skull are fossils of a dying age."

Steven readied his shield in-front of him, a sly smile across his lips. "Let's see how this old fossil compares to you, ugly."

Roaring in anger, Master Man swung his fist straight at Cap's shield, expecting it to smash into smithereens upon impact. Instead his fist was sent straight into his own face as Steven used his shield to block the blow and send the offending fist right back at him. Master Man quickly recovered and rushed at Steven and landed another blow against the shield. This time Steven wasn't as prepared as before and was knocked off his feet. Master Man managed another blow as his fist connected with Steven's cheek and sent him hurtling straight towards a stone wall. Steven just managed to swing himself away from the wall using a broken pipe hanging from the ceiling and send himself feet first straight into Master Man's chest and knocked the wind out of him. Master Man stumbled a bit but managed to get his bearings and the two got ready to go at it again.

That's when Steven heard a noise.

Looking up to the sky, Rogers was amazed at what he saw. It looked like a robot from one of his comic books only bigger, made of steel and chrome with flames coming from the feet and it was coming down towards him. Steven started to head for shelter but stopped when he saw that the robot was slowing down. It landed on the ground in front of Rogers, it's feet making a huge crater where it landed. The robot stood up and turned it's head towards the super soldier and did something that Steven never thought it would do.

"Hi 'yea Cap. How's it hanging?"

The Robot spoke to him. Steven blinked and his mouth dropped in shock. He recognised that voice. "Holy crap. Howard is that you?"

"Yea it's me, what do you think?, Stark asked as he showed off his newest creation, "took me a while to put it together, but hey you know me, mister perfectionist."

Steven grinned. "It's all you Howard. Definitely you."

Master man looked Stark up and down trying to figure out what he was looking at. "So, who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Stark was taken back. He had yet to think of a clever name to call himself. "Call me..uh..call me Iron Man!"

Master man snorted, not at all impressed. "Iron man is it. Well your about to become dead man once were finished with you!"

In the blink of an eye Master man shot straight at the newly christened Iron Man and body-slammed him right into the neighboring wall. Amazingly Iron Man was unfazed by the blow and started pushing Master Man off and away from him using his thrusters for an extra boost of power. Steven rushed to help but a punch to the face sent him in the opposite direction. Warrior Woman had finally recovered from her earlier attack and was ready for another go.

"Not so strong now are you American?' Warrior Woman laughed as she marched towards the downed Captain. "Even with all your troops backing you up, you are still no match for us..Ahhhhg!"

Warrior Woman's speech was cut short when a smoking Master Man came flying through the air and smashed right into her and right through the floor of the dieing castle. Most of the floor collapsed as they crashed through and debris from above buried them underneath mountains of stone and rubble. Steven looked up and saw Stark hovering in the air, his hands emitting fire and smoke from them.

"So Steve, what do you think of my new toys? Think Colonel Phillips will let me patten them for our troops?"

Steve shrugged. "Don't know, might be a little muc...Shit!"

Steven let out a cry of pain as Baron Zemo's sword cut deeply into his side from behind. Blood slowly began to trickle out from the wound as Zemo removed his sword and with his booted foot kicked Rogers down onto the ground. Stark started to approach but stopped when Zemo placed his blade against Steven's neck and nicked it ever so carefully so that only a little blood seeped out. It was a warning to Stark that there would be more of the Captain's blood spilled if he came anymore closer.

"So Captain, we finally meet face to face." Zemo sneered as he started circling his prey keeping his sword pointed at Rogers vulnerable throat.

"Yea well, at least I don't have your face." Steven managed to joke through the pain but kept his eyes firmly on Zemo as he tried to look for the man's weak spot.

"Yes I see you American's like to keep your sense of humor right up until the end." Zemo studied his bloody sword as he spoke, "It's a real pity that I never got the chance to fight you in your prime man to man. It would have been a glorious battle, but I would rather see the Red Skull grieving over your lifeless corpse before I decapitate the man so don't take it to personally."

"Oh I won't." Steven smiled as he glanced over Zemo's shoulder and noticed something that the other man didn't.

"Yes, but what..wait, why are you smiling?" Zemo was so confused by the Captain's unusual calm reaction to his certain death that he didn't notice a bloody and pissed off Red Skull sneak up behind him and slam his own sword right through Baron Zemo's back, through his black heart and out through his ribcage. Zemo's purple hood started to turn red as blood began spitting from his mouth.

"I warned you not to mess with me or Rogers, Zemo but you didn't listen. You've lost. Take that knowledge with you to your grave." Schmidt spat at the dieing man before he tossed him into the same hole were his so called super soldiers had crashed through earlier. Turning away, Schmidt spot Steven kneeling on the ground holding his wounded side, his face contorted in pain. Schmidt rushed to his side and gentle wrapped his arms around Steven and kept him from falling over.

"Oh god Steven. I was afraid this would happen. I shouldn't have let you fight."

Steven shook his head and looked at Schmidt through his blurry vision. "It couldn't be helped Johann. People were dying, what else could I do?"

Schmidt sighed as he ran a bloody hand through Steven's hair as if he was trying to tidy him up. Steven smiled weakly at Johann and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Neither one of them noticed that Howard Stark was still standing there watching the whole scene in shocked silence. And he wasn't alone. Bucky who was looking for Steven had also seen the exchange between the two and found himself surprise and yet not as surprise as he should have been. He always thought it was because of Steven's sickness's and small stature was the reason he wasn't too interested in women, but now he had to wonder. What else was his best friend hiding from him.

Glancing over Steven's shoulder, Schmidt noticed they were being watched by both the tin man and Steven's best friend that Bucky fellow. For a moment, Schmidt thought about blasting the two with his gun that was still in it's holster, but stopped when he felt a sticky substance on his hand.

Steven was still bleeding.

Schmidt looked at Steven's face and saw that he was a little pale and looking rather weak. Schmidt knew that the super soldier serum in his body would heal his wounds rather quickly but it would take time and the battle was almost over as the rest of Zemo's men were either being killed or driven back. It was now that Schmidt had to make an important decision. Zemo had discovered Schmidt's feelings for Steven and had used them to goad Schmidt into battle that could have gotten him killed. Steven himself was now lying here wounded because of Zemo and his threats against the Captain. Zemo was the first but he would not be the last, as long as Steven remained here with him he was in constant danger. Schmidt knew what he had to do.

Turning to Bucky he waved him over. "Here, take your precious super soldier and go."

Steven looked up at Schmidt in shock. Had he heard him correctly? "Johann, I don't understand. Your just letting me go?"

"Yes Steven, as long as you remain here your in danger, from my troops, my enemies, even your own people if they ever found out about what happened between us. Your two friends here", Schmidt nodded towards Howard and Bucky, "I'm sure will keep our secret just to keep you safe." Helping Steven to his feet, Johann passed the injured super soldier to his best friend, but not without placing a small kiss of his own on Steven's cheek. "After the war is over, after I have won, I will be back for you, that I promise."

As Stark called the sound of retreat over his radio, Bucky found himself half pulling, half dragging Steven towards the hole the Commandos had made earlier. It wasn't because of his wounds that made him hard to move him, but it was the fact that Steven couldn't take his eyes off of Schmidt who was still standing there amongst the rubble of castle Zemo, looking like he had lost the most precious thing in the world to him. The truth was he had.

"Please Steven. I don't understand everything that's happen but we've got to go." Bucky pleaded with his best friend who continued to stare at his lover who stared back with the same sadness in his eyes.

"Goodbye Steven." Schmidt whispered just loud enough for Steven to hear.

"Steven, please.." Bucky begged as he pulled at his friend's arm.

"Goodbye Johann." Steven whispered as he took one last long look at Johann before he followed Bucky through the castle's hole, trying desperatly to hold back his tears as he went.


	33. Chapter 32: Home with a Broken Heart

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

**Chapter 32: Home with a Broken Heart **

000

"What a mess."

The Red Skull glanced over his shoulder to see Dr. Zola making his way towards him through the rubble that had once been castle Zemo. The good doctor himself looked tired and disheveled but except for a few scratch's and bruises looked no more worse for wear. The castle was a different matter entirely. The roof had collapsed as well as the floor, with the sides soon to follow. There was no way it could be salvaged.

"It's a pity we lost this place", Zola continued, "It was quite a magnificent palace worthy of Hydra."

"Hmm." Was all the Red Skull said as he continued to survey the damage.

Zola noticed that the Skull was preoccupied with something else on his mind and Zola had an idea as to what that was. Clearing his throat he continued. "It's also a pity that the American super soldier got away too."

The Red Skull's body stiffened as his mind was brought back to the present. "Umm, yes..sure, a pity it is."

Zola smirked as if his question had already been answered. "I can't help but wonder how the American got that collar off. It was designed to only be removed with the two remotes, one I have and the second you have. I didn't release him, so that only means.."

"It means that the American is smart and found a way to remove it without our knowledge." Schmidt interrupted Zola before he could finish his train of thought. "Now I suggest you start finding and packing your things Zola, before I lose my temper!"

Zola crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Schmidt. "What would you do Herr Skull? Screw me like you did the American?"

Schmidt's face turned a darker red as his anger rose. "Be careful what you say to me and to anybody else Dr. Zola. Madame Hydra's life may depend upon it."

Zola also felt his face go red and his hands ball into fists. "Don't you dare bring her into this!"

"Then I suggest that you drop the subject before she is got it!" Seeing the defeated look on Zola's face, Schmidt straightened his uniform and turned back to look at the new castle dump. "Now then, we need to start getting things organized before nightfall."

As Zola and Schmidt continued talking, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker was busy questioning Mother Night as to his children's involvement in the attack.

"And your telling me that this was all Andreas and Andrea's plan?" the elder Strucker said in disbelief.

"I'm telling you the truth." Mother Night insisted. "I overheard Andreas and Andrea discussing their plans with Baron Zemo and that it was Andreas who was going to assassinate the Red Skull. I was barley able to make it in time to warn him. If you don't believe me, then ask Schmidt. He saw the whole thing."

"No I don't believe you Mother Night, I think you were more involved than you let on."

"But you have no proof, and without proof you can't touch me can you?" Mother Night smirked when she saw that she had Strucker at a loss for words. That's exactly how she liked her men, quiet and under control. "So until you got something to pin on me I suggest you keep your accusations to yourself."

Baron Stucker watched as Mother Night strutted away and made her way to the Red Skull's side. She gripped his arm in a death grip and looked at him like a snake coiling around it's prey. That's what the woman was a snake. Thankfully the Skull could see right through her attempts at seduction and swatted her hands away and ordered her someplace else. The look on her face said it all as she stomped away and gave the Baron a little satisfaction, but only for a moment. His children were still dead, and they wouldn't be if he had been there to stop them earlier. If it hadn't been for that American mongrel putting him in the infirmary he would have stopped Zemo from turning his children against Hydra. It was all his fault.

"I swear on my children's graves that I will have my revenge on that American pig if it's the last thing I do." Strucker ignited his Satan claw as he said this and watched as sparks flew out. One day revenge would be his.

By now the Red Skull was getting agitated. It was getting close to dark and they still weren't finished getting equipment on the trucks. (Seriously how lazy can these people get? We fight one little battle and now their too tired to do any work.) the Skull thought to himself as he watched some of his pathetic soldiers panting and groaning as they moved some heavy machinery onto a platform. (Too bad Steven wasn't here, he'd show them how a real man works..)

Schmidt sighed as he rubbed the bridge of what was left of his nose. He wished Steven was here more than anything. He never thought he would miss anyone like he did his eagle. He already missed his smile, his touch and those blue eyes, he really missed those blue eyes. Steven had only left a few hours ago and already the Skull felt a pain in his heart at the very thought of the American. But he knew he had to let him go, especially with the wounds he received from Zemo. Hydra's infirmary had been decimated in the fight so he couldn't take Rogers there. The only logical coarse of action was to give him back to his Commandos as their base still had it's infirmary intact and they could treat his eagle and get him ready for the next time Schmidt came for him. And he would too, Steven was his and nothing would stop the Red Skull from taking back what was rightfully his.

Tiring of his men's lollygagging Schmidt shouted,"Gather whatever you can and get on the trucks! We're leaving this place immediately before the Americans return! Now!"

Quickly everyone got into their vehicles and started driving out onto the road. Schmidt got into his expensive automobile and lead the way with his head lieutenants and scientists in the truck behind him and the rest of Hydra followed suit. As the group made their way from the ruins of the castle, none of them noticed a pile of rubble start to shift as something emerged from the debris.

It was Andreas, alive but hurt pretty bad. His left eye was swollen shut, he had a gash on his forehead that was covering his face with blood, he was also holding up his arm left arm that he had broken in the fall. But what really surprised him was the shot he took to the chest. Despite it being a direct hit close to his heart there was very little blood or pain. He was releaved to be alive but also anger, by all rights he should be dead. He had fallen for Mother Nights tricks and tried to kill the Red Skull and betray Hydra. He was a failure just like his father said he was.

"I can't go back", Andreas muttered to himself, "I can't face my father or anyone at Hydra. I failed as a soldier and as a son. What will my future be now?"

Sighing, he managed to crawl his way out of the hole he fell through and made his way to the open road. Groaning in pain and limping slightly, Andreas started to walk, not caring where he ended up. Wherever the path took him he would follow.

000

"How's he doing?"

Stark looked up to see Colonel Philips approaching him with a concern look on his face. Having arrived back at camp a few hours ago, the doctors had taken Steven immediately into their makeshift hospital before Philips or any of the other men got a chance to see him. He had been bleeding quite badly and the medics didn't want to waste any time for his healing abilities to kick in just incase the worst happened.

"The Doc's said that he lost quite a bit of blood and if it wasn't for his quick healing factor we could have lost him." Howard explained. "He's resting now and he should be up and about in a couple of days. Sergent Barnes is with him right now and after everything Steve's been through I thought he'd like to wake up to a friendly face.."

Philips nodded looking relieved. "Did he say anything about what happened to him or why he was in that ridiculous outfit?"

Howard bit his lip as he thought about what he had overheard the Red Skull say to Steven and vise versa. How could he tell the Colonel that his best soldier, his only super soldier was in love with their worst enemy. Whenever Howard wanted to get rid of a beautiful dame so he could move on to the next beautiful dame he'd make up the best lie he could think of.

"No sir he didn't. He was in too much pain to really give us any explanation as to what happened. But according to Seargent Barnes, Captain Rogers told him that Schmidt wanted to convert him to Hydra's side and that ugly uniform was just part of his plan. You may want to wait a while though at least until Steve's better to ask him what happened." Howard held his breath and hoped that Philips bought his story.

It looked like Philips did buy it as he nodded in agreement. "Your right Stark, for once. I'll speak to him and get a full report about what happen but not till he's better that is. Kid's been through enough already without me breathing down his neck." Philips nodded towards the tent before leaving, "Let the kid know that his friends are waiting for him to get better so they can go and kick some Hydra ass OK."

"Yes sir." Stark smiled as the Colonel left and then turned his attention back to Steven's tent. He still had no idea what had started Cap's relationship with the Red Skull, but until Steve felt like telling him about it he would keep that information to himself. Everyone's entitled to their own little secrets. Which reminded him, he saw Peggy heading towards the lunch tent alone. "Guess she wouldn't mind a little company." He beamed as he jogged towards the tent.

000

Inside the hospital tent, Bucky Barnes sat quietly beside Steven's cot as he slept, careful not to disturb his injured friend as he healed from his wounds he received earlier. He was lucky, that's what the doctors had said. If he didn't have his healing ability...Bucky didn't want to think about the outcome. He came close to losing his best friend a second time and not only to Zemo's sword but to the Red Skull. What exactly had happened between those two? How could Steven get involved with the enemy?

"Schmidt must have given him something." Bucky muttered as he tried to figure out what had happened to Steven to make him do this. "Or forced him, maybe he threatened his life or our lives." Bucky rubbed his face tiredly. "Ah Steve, I wish you'd tell me what happened so I can help you."

"Maybe it's best that you never know."

Bucky was startled from his thoughts by Steven as he finally woke up after hearing Bucky's mutters. Steven looked pale and tired from the blood loss, he had dark circles under his eyes and bruises around his neck from that stupid collar, but his eyes still had the life and strength that he had left with when Hydra had kidnapped him.

Bucky couldn't help himself as he grabbed Steven and pulled him into a big bear hug. "Oh man Steve, I'm so glad your OK and awake! I was so worried about you, we all were."

Steve laughed as he was not at all surprised by Bucky's joy."I'm glad to see you too Bucky but can you loosen up a bit, I'm not fully healed yet."

"Oh yea sorry." Bucky immediately released his hold on Steven and relaxed back into his chair. "I'm just excited your back." Bucky's face then got serious as he remembered what he had witnessed. "Steve we need to talk, about you and the Red Skull."

Steven frowned and looked away. "There's nothing to tell. I was his prisoner, he tried to convert me, he failed and you rescued me. End of story."

Bucky frowned and shook his head. "I know all that Steve but your leaving something out. I saw you and Schmidt kiss and I heard what you two said to one another. I know there's more than what your telling me."

Steve looked up and surprised Bucky when he saw tears in Steven's eyes. "Bucky, I'd like to tell you, I want to tell you what happened between me and the Red Skull, but I'm not ready, not yet. What happened between us it's..well..it's hard to explain. And I need time to figure it out myself." Placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder, Steven continued, "I promise you Bucky, I will explain it to you, I'll tell you everything you want and need to know. But I just need a little time. Please, just trust me."

Bucky looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Of coarse I trust you. Your my best friend. You can tell me when your ready."

"Thank you." Steven smiled happily, glad that Bucky understood and trusted him enough not to pressure him for answers. He was a true friend. Stifling a yawn, Steven laid back down in his bed, physically and emotionally drained from just talking to Bucky. Bucky noticed this and started to leave to give Steve some much needed sleep.

"Wait, please Bucky, don't go yet. Could you wait until I fall asleep?"

Bucky chuckled at Steven's insistence. "You use to say the same thing when we were kids, when you use to get scared at the sound of thunder and lighting and you'd run to me for protection." Bucky looked at Steven and laughed again when he saw the puppy dog look he was getting. "Alright Steve, I'll sit with you until you fall asleep."

Steven smiled as he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. He felt more a peace knowing that Bucky his best friend was close by. It felt just like when Johann was with him, he felt safe and protected. Johann, he missed him. It felt so strange not having him by his side, holding him, caressing him and kissing him. He missed all those feelings he had when with Schmidt, he missed the smell of Schmidt's cologne and the feeling of his leather uniform beneath his figure tips. He missed it all. A part of Steven couldn't wait for Johann to come and get him but another part of him didn't want him to. He knew if Schmidt succeeded in his goals and conquered the world, Steven would be with him but his friends and the world would suffer for his selfishness for not trying to stop Schmidt.

As Steven drifted off to sleep he could only hope that things would change, that he could just talk to Johann the next time they met and get him to reconsider his goals and ambitions. Maybe, just maybe they could still be together. He could only hope.

Little did Steven know that things would not go the way he hoped they could be.


	34. Epilogue: The First Avenger

**The Right Partner **

By rockofmarduk

**Epilogue: The First Avenger**

(The song is Forever by Red)

000

"I had a date."

That was what Steven had said to Colonel Nick Fury, leader of SHIELD, after he had been told that he had been asleep for over seventy years. It was the promise he had made to Peggy before he had crashed. Thinking about it now it was a stupid thing for them both to promise to each other, but at the time it felt right. He did and still did have feelings for Peggy, but he knew they would never be like the ones he felt for Schmidt. He felt bad lying to her, not only about them meeting again, but the idea that they may have had a future together.

(I'm sorry Peggy,) Steve thought to himself as he laid back on his bed in his room inside SHIELD headquarters. (Sorry for lying to you, for leading you on, for not telling you and Bucky the truth...ah Bucky.)

The death of his best friend still hung heavy on his conscience even after seventy years. Peggy had told him it wasn't his fault, but he was Captain America dammit, the guy who protected his comrades from the bad guys not the other way around. He lost Bucky because of a moment of weakness, Zola had surprised them on the train carrying him to an unknown destination. Armored troops had attacked them and Steven had taken a blow meant for Bucky. Bucky then tried to defend Steven using his shield but was knocked out of the train and left clinging to the train's side. Steve tried to grab Bucky's hand, but before they could touch the steel bar Bucky was holding onto finally broke and he fell, he plunged to his death into the icy riven below. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

(Some hero I turned out to be.) Steven thought sarcastically. (Can't even save my best friend.)

And what about the others? Howard, Colonel Philips, the rest of the Howling Commandos. Was there anyone left still alive that even remembered him and everything he did for his country? He doubt it, everything and everyone he had ever know was gone.

(What am I going to do now? I doubt that the world still needs Captain America.)

Sighing Steven got up off his bed and left his room. Fury had told him earlier that there was a gym on the fourth floor he could use if he wanted to and at that moment he needed to get his mind off the past and work his frustrations on something else.

Arriving at the gym Steven looked around and spotted an old fashioned punching bag near a wrestling ring. He desperately needed to hit something. As he started working the bag over, Steven's mind wandered to another person he had cared for deeply, just one more person he wasn't able to save. Just one more guilt trip on an already guilty conscience.

"Johann."

Just saying that name brought back Steven's last memory of Schmidt before he crashed. And just remembering hurt more than any of his other memories.

000

_**Steven ducked as a plasma shot rang out over his head and hit the glass of the planes window shattering it bringing in the cold wind from outside. Steven turned around to see Schmidt standing there with his gun aimed right at him. **_

_**"You don't give up do you?" Schmidt said over the roar of the wind.**_

_**"Nope." Was Steven's only answer as he charged at Schmidt. The Red Skull got off a few more shots off his plasma gun before Steven knocked it out of his hands. The two began fighting, both of them landing blows that would have knocked a normal man into a coma or could have killed him. But these two were not normal men. They were super soldiers. **_

_**"Bucky's dead!" Steven managed to shout in the course of the fight. **_

_**"Of coarse he is," the Skull said matter-of-factly, "That was the plan. I didn't want competition for your heart Steven, your mine and only mine. That's why Bucky had to go, that's why I told Zola to leak information about his whereabouts so you could find him and make it easier for Arnim to kill Bucky. That was his mission."**_

_**"You what!" Steven shouted as he slammed Schmidt against the wall of the plane. "How could you? You knew how important my friendship was with Bucky, that I have never thought about him in that way."**_

_**"You may not have but what about him. I saw the way he looked at you, I couldn't risk it. And besides it won't matter for much longer." Schmidt used his foot to kick Steven off him. Pulling his gun out of it's holster he started firing at the American. "You could have had the power of gods, yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you battle for nations. I have seen the future Steven and no flags."**_

_**"Not in my future!" Steven shouted as he hurled his shield at Schmidt and knocked him off his feet and onto the machine that controlled the power source. A strange blue cube fell out and landed on the ground next to Schmidt's feet. **_

_**"What have you done?" Schmidt shouted as he reached down and picked up the cube. Suddenly the cube began to pulsate and a shot of blue energy hit the roof of the plane and showed a portal and what looked almost like outer space above their heads. That's when Schmidt started screaming. The power emanating from the cube began to absorb Schmidt until he himself was pulsating with light. **_

_**"Johann!" Steven shouted and started to run to him, but it was too late. What was left of Schmidt shot up towards the portal and disappeared inside space before the light disappeared and the cube landed back on the ground and burned a hole into the floor before it fell into the ocean below. Steven just stood there in shock as he realized he had just lost another important person in his life that he wasn't able to save.**_

_**"Johann.." **_

000

Steven shook himself out of the memory and tried to concentrate on the punching bag. But all he could think of was Johann and what he had asked him all those years ago.

_"__**Steven I want you to stay with me forever. Not for a few more days, not another week, but the rest of your life. I won't force you to stay this time Steven, I'm leaving this decision up to you. You can stay here with me or you can say no and I'll release you and we can go back to fighting and killing each other again. It's all up to you." **_

_"_(I would have stayed,) Steven thought to himself as he started punching the bag, (if the others hadn't come for me, if Zemo hadn't interrupted, my answer to you would have been yes.) Steven started punching the bag even harder. (But it's too late now. Everything's changed. Bucky's gone, my friends are gone,..your gone. God dammit it's not fair!)

As his anger finally reached it's boiling point, Steven hit the punching bag way too hard and sent it flying across the room and against the wall, it's insides spilling everywhere from the impact. Steven looked shocked at first, then annoyed with himself at letting his anger get the best of him.

(Ah crap.)

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Steven looked up to see Colonel Fury standing in the doorway of the gym. He suddenly felt embarrassed at letting the Colonel see him slashing out in anger like that.

"I've been asleep for seventy years. I think I've had enough rest." Steven sighed as he sat down in a chair nearby. "You came here with a mission, sir, trying to get me back into the world?"

"No, trying to save it."

Steven looked at Fury with confusion and curiosity. What exactly did he want from him?

"I'm putting together a team and I'd like you to be a part of it."

"With all do respect Colonel, I don't think you need me..'

"The hell I do." Fury interrupted him. "We need you and your talents. See, unlike some people I still believe in hero's and right now in this day and age we need them more then ever. We have a special group to fight the battles that normal people are unable to handle, special people like you and they need a leader." Nick Fury lend in closer to Steven. "What are you prepared to do Cap?"

Steven looked up at Fury with renewed vigor in his eyes. They both already knew what his answer would be. His country, his world still needed him. Despite everyone he knew was gone he still had a future to look forward to and protect.

And he would answer the call.

000

I try to run, I try to hide from a voice I couldn't satisfy

That was me, Always needing more

And letting go of all I had before

Cause it feels like the end

A wound that I can't mend

I just can't fight any longer

You waited 'til I sobered

You came when You knew that the game was over

I didn't even want to be found

But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever, forever

I ignored the signs, opened every door

But I couldn't find what I searched for

I try to fight but I turn and run

Every move I make is the wrong one

You patiently waited for my next mistake

I know it won't be much longer

You waited 'til I sobered

You came when You knew that the game was over

I didn't even want to be found

But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever

You gave me so much more

Than I could ever ask for

But I turned and followed

A Road that left me hollow

And still you waited for me to come back home

You brought me home...

But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever, forever

000

Much later and elsewhere...

A dark figure made his way through Odin's trophy room, striding with purpose and unchallenged by any guards all of whom were watching and waiting for the trial of the once proud prince of Asgard Loki.

(What a fool he is.) the figure mussed to himself, (he had all that power in his hands and he lost it. A god lost it to mere humans!) The figure shook his head in disgust as he finally arrived at his destination. (Still, he did go up against my super soldier, so I shouldn't be all that surprised that he lost.) Grinning the figure reached out and picked up a shinning blue cube that had just been replaced on it's proper pedestal after centuries of being lost.

The Tesseract!

The man continued to grin as an image of a blond haired, blue eyed man sitting in a restaurant with a group of people eating quietly appeared in the Tesseract. A man that the figure had been wanting to see for over seventy years.

"I'm coming for you my eagle, just like I promised."

FIN

Author's Note: I did it! I finished my story! Thanks for all your reviews and help with my bad spelling (I suck). Without your help I don't think I'd been able to finish it. I might do a sequel in the near future so look out for it. Also the song Forever reminded me of Cap's and Skull's relationship, you guys should give it a listen and tell me what you think. See yea later!


End file.
